Best Side
by Hoizone
Summary: Sora, Roxas et Ventus sont trois frères qui ont été sélectionnés pour pouvoir entrer dans le célèbre lycée Best Side... Mais que se cache-t-il véritablement derrière ses portes qui ne s'ouvrent qu'une seule fois par an? Attention, yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Ceci est une fic sur kingdom hearts pouvant contenir des propos injurieux, des scènes X (peut-être) et la présence de couples homo… Par conséquent, tous ceux qui veulent conserver la totale pureté de leur âme et ceux qui sont homophobes, sont priés de passer cordialement leurs chemins… Sinon, et bien, vous aurez été prévenu et c'est à vos risques et périls… Après tout, chacuns ses propres responsabilités :)_

_La grande majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part un ou quelques nouveaux perso…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_

Bienvenue au lycée de Best Side, un lycée géré par le très célèbre et très talentueux Ansem, surnommé Le Sage grâce à son immense savoir… D'après les rumeurs tous ceux ayant la chance d'entrer dans cet univers scolaire de renommé sont capables de décrocher d'excellents diplômes par la suite… Mais que ce cache-t-il vraiment derrière ces hautes murailles dont les portes ne s'ouvrent qu'une seule fois par an pour permettre aux nouvelles recrues de venir s'installer en ces très hauts lieux protégés de tous regards extérieurs ? Et qu'advient-il réellement à toutes ces recrues que l'on ne revoit jamais ? Nul ne le sait, pas même les insouciants jeunes gens enthousiastes qui se présentent en ce jour de rentrée devant les portes de ce qui deviendra bientôt pour eux, leur propre enfer…

Sora, Roxas et Ventus font partie de ces jeunes gens. Tous trois sont frères, le plus jeune étant Sora. Les deux autres sont jumeaux… Sora est un jeune homme pleins de ressources, d'énergie et de bonne humeur. Il est totalement incapable de haïr quelqu'un, le fond de sa naïve pensée étant que l'on peut tous être engloutis par les ténèbres de nos coeurs, mais que l'on peut également tous revenir à la lumière ( je suis d'accord avec lui, d'ailleurs ). Par conséquent, dans le monde du jeune Sora, pour l'instant, le monde est blanc et lumineux. Contrairement à ses deux frères blonds comme les blés d'été, il dispose d'une chevelure brun chocolat. En revanche, tout comme ceux qui partagent le même sang que lui, ses yeux sont bleus comme l'océan.

A son opposé se trouve le caractériel et ronchonnant Roxas, d'un relatif pessimisme. Si son plus jeune frère voit le monde en blanc, lui le voit relativement sombre. Peut-être quand même pas noir, mais d'un gris relativement foncé. Enfin non, pas vraiment gris… Plutôt rouge sang, en fait…

Vient ensuite l'intermédiaire entre ces deux caractères, à savoir Ventus. A la lisière entre le caractère optimiste de Sora et de celui caractériel de Roxas. Il est sans doute le plus sage des trois, en général, puisqu'il se voit obligé de jouer à l'arbitre dans les nombreuses disputes entre ses deux frères.

Mais n'allez pas croire qu'ils ne s'entendent pas pour autant! Bien au contraire, leurs différences les rapprochent et forment d'eux un trio parfaitement complémentaire, un trio de choc. Et leur lien est d'autant plus fort qu'ils avaient perdus leur père très jeune, dans un accident de voiture. Leur mère avait heureusement survécu mais était restée handicapée. De ce fait, ils avaient du prendre en charge très tôt les devoirs de la maison et travaillaient mille fois plus que les autres, courageusement. Ils étaient sans doute plus débrouillards que la moyenne… Et c'est sans doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils avaient été choisi pour intégrer ce lycée privée. Plus le fait que leur mère était devenue une écrivain de renom et plus le fait qu'ils avaient eu tout les trois d'excellents résultats aux examens d'entrée, bien entendu.

Ils étaient donc là, tout comme une centaine d'élèves agglutinés les uns contre les autres, en attendant plus ou moins patiemment l'ouverture des grandes portes en fer qui leur livreraient passage sur leur nouvel destinée.

Sora trépignait sur place, excité comme une puce. Il se retenait difficilement de courir et de sauter partout, histoire de calmer ses nerfs, devenus nerveux à cause du mélange entre excitation et attente.

De l'autre côté, Roxas attendait aussi, les nerfs à vif, mais pour d'autres raisons que celles de Sora. Il avait ( comme toujours ) un très mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Déjà, pour commencer, les murailles entourant l'école et les portes en fer. C'était sensé être une école, justement, pas une prison. Pourquoi se sentir obligé, dans ce cas-là, de les emprisonner comme des rats de laboratoire ? Avait-on peur que les élèves s'enfuient, par hasard ? Et puis, comment se faisait-il d'ailleurs qu'ils n'aient pas le droit de sortir de cet endroit pendant toute l'année, même durant les vacances? Le gouvernement était-il au courant et était-ce légal, au moins? Et enfin, comment se faisait-il que, malgré la grande renommée de l'établissement, nul ne savait véritablement ce qu'il advenait de ceux qui entraient en ces lieux? " Si ça se trouve, on va tous se faire tuer en rentrant dans un camp de concentration moderne, et personne, même pas notre mère,ne saura que nous sommes morts… Peut-être même est-ce elle qui a payé pour que l'on se fasse exécuter ici parce qu'on est une trop grande charge pour elle et qu'elle ne pourra jamais trouver quelqu'un avec qui sortir avec trois enfants sur les bras! Ou alors, elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un qui l'a obligé à nous abandonner définitivement dans cette école, sans que celle-ci ne sache que c'est vers la mort qu'elle conduirait ses fils en écoutant cet homme !"

Pendant que Roxas songeait ( ou ruminait, plutôt ) à tout un tas de scènes catastrophes, voir apocalyptique, Ventus, entre ses deux frères, se sentaient profondément partagé. D'un côté, il se sentait fier d'avoir réussi à intégrer ce lycée de renom avec ses frères, mais de l'autre, il sentait que les murailles de l'établissement renfermaient un terrible secret, particulièrement louche. D'un côté, il mourrait d'envie de pénétrer en ces lieux mystérieux et de l'autre, il mourrait d'envie de s'enfuir en courant loin de ces portes en fer, loin de cette ténébreuse fortification de briques. Et plus l'attente se faisait longue, plus l'irrésistible idée de fuite lui paraissait être… et bien, irrésistible :) Malheureusement pour lui, et ses frères, alors que Ventus aller leur faire part de son trouble et leur demander ( voir même les forcer ;) ) de fuir et de retourner à leur maison, vers leur mère, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand dans un fracas assourdissant. Tenant tous à leurs tympans, la grande foule d'adolescents s'étaient bouchés les oreilles en choeur. C'était d'ailleurs assez impressionnant de voir cette foule de jeunes grimaçante, les mains plaqués sur leurs oreilles. A croire que ceci était un avant-goût de ce qui allait les attendre à l'intérieur... Mais, passons, et continuons de suivre nos trois frères préférés :)

En suivant la cohue bousculante des élèves, Sora ( en tête, comme par hasard ), Ventus et Roxas ( ils se tiennent tous par la main, les deux jumeaux se faisant plus ou moins tirés par leur cadet ) pénétrèrent dans une longue allée aux pavés de marbre. Cette magnifique allée était encadrée alternativement par des fontaines aux statues mythologiques et par de grands cerisiers. Cette allée s'ouvrait ensuite sur une vaste cour entourée par des bâtiments absolument grandioses, chef d'oeuvre, sans aucuns doute, de l'architecture de la Renaissance. Cependant, on pouvait aisément deviner que la propriété ne s'arrêtait pas là et que, sans doute, se trouvait ici les bâtiments principaux. Entre chacun de ces sortes de "minis-palais", se trouvait un chemin de gravier qui conduisait chacun à un parc luxuriant. Un silence empli d'ébahissement avait remplacé le brouhaha de l'excitation dans la foule des nouvelles recrues. Ce lieu produisait chaque année le même effet sur chaque foule étudiante passée par les grandes portes. Le directeur qui observait par la fenêtre de son bureau cette joyeuse assemblée, ne put retenir un sourire démoniaque : "Aujourd'hui, en cet instant, tous adoreront cet endroit et ce cadre idéal pour les "études". Mais dans quelques heures, tous voudront fuir désespérément cet enfer déguisé en paradis."

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors tous au fond de la cour, devant le bâtiment le plus imposant de tous, avec ses colonnes de marbres blanc, noir et rose et son toit induit de l'or le plus pur. De grandes marches conduisait à une majestueuse porte d'émeraude, dont les poignets étaient en saphir finement ciselé. Avant ces grandes marches, une petite scène surélevée avait été mise en place. Son apparence simple et "prête à être démontée" tranchait totalement par rapport au décor somptueux environnant. Là, les jeunes gens furent invités à s'asseoir pour attendre la venue du directeur, mais surtout, celle de son discours qui marquerait définitivement le début de l'année scolaire. Sora ne tenait plus en place. Il ne cessait de gigoter en tous sens tout en se levant et en se rasseyant, indéfiniment. Roxas ne tînt pas longtemps devant les mouvements incessants de son hyperactif de frère. Il ne tarda pas à s'énerver. Sous les foudres de la remontrance colérique de Roxas, Sora tînt bon, habitué comme il l'était à ces disputes fraternels ( et habituel ). Avant que le son crescendo de leurs voix n'attirent davantage l'attention général sur eux et avant qu'ils ne soient catégorisés tous les trois dans la catégorie des gens infréquentables car bizarre et attirant la honte, Ventus intervînt en donnant raison à son jumeau. Lequel le remercia d'un regard tandis que le cadet s'asseyait pour la énième et dernière fois, en boudant. Si cela déplaisait aux deux frères d'être obligé de faire bouder leur cadet pour que celui-ci cesse son hyperactivité, ils savaient également que Sora ne leur en voulait jamais bien longtemps… Et qu'il retrouvait toujours rapidement toute son énergie et sa bonne humeur…

Un profond silence s'abattit soudain sur la foule d'élèves. Puis, un par un, ils se levèrent tous respectueusement devant celui qui serait leur directeur durant toute leur scolarité ici. Ils étaient aussi respectueux à cause du haut statut de l'homme en question, bien entendu. Ansem avait de longs cheveux blancs ainsi qu'une courte barbe virant sur le blanc. Son regard calme d'acier bleu clair (oui, je sais, j'ai changé la couleur de ses yeux, mais vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi), balayait l'assemblée avec clairvoyance et intensité. Son regard se posa un peu plus longuement sur les trois frères qui se trouvaient en plein milieu de la foule, face à lui. Personne ne remarqua son temps d'arrêt, mis à part, bien entendu, le plus paranoïaque du groupe…. Attention, j'ai nommé…. Roxas! qui ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner désagréablement, comme si ce regard posé de façon trop longue et trop intéressé sur eux avait été le regard d'un diable…

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

**Découvrez le secret que renferme les portes désormais closes du Best Side…**

**Quel sera le discours très attendu du directeur? Quels seront les réactions de ces nouveaux élèves prisonniers? Comment nos trois frères inséparables affronteront-ils cette annonce et les nouveaux dangers qui les guettent?**

**Vous le saurez… Au prochain épisode :)**

_Hoizone_ _: Dsl, il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogues dans ce premier chapitre, mais il y en aura davantage dans le second, c'est promis :) Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à…_

_Axel_ _: STOP !_

_Hoiz_ _: ben…. Qu'est ce qui se passe, Axel?_

_Axel_ _: Pourquoi est ce que je n'apparaît pas, hein?_

_Hoiz_ _: Tu tkt pour rien… Toi et les autres, vous apparaîtrez un tout petit peu plus tard, c'est tout…_

_Axel_ _: plus tard, c'est quand? Et les autres, c'est qui?_

_Hoiz_ _: Héhéhé… Mystère 3 Et c'est pas c'est qui ? c'est ce sont qui?!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Ceci est une fic sur kingdom hearts pouvant contenir des propos injurieux, des scènes X (peut-être) et la présence de couples homo… Par conséquent, tous ceux qui veulent conserver la totale pureté de leur âme et ceux qui sont homophobes, sont priés de passer cordialement leurs chemins… Sinon, et bien, vous aurez été prévenu et c'est à vos risques et périls… Après tout, chacuns ses propres responsabilités :)_

_La grande majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part un ou quelques nouveaux perso…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_

Ansem avait de longs cheveux blonds ainsi qu'une courte barbe virant sur le blanc. Son regard calme d'acier bleu clair (oui, je sais, j'ai changé la couleur de ses yeux, mais vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi), balayait l'assemblée avec clairvoyance et intensité. Son regard se posa un peu plus longuement sur les trois frères qui se trouvaient en plein milieu de la foule, face à lui. Personne ne remarqua son temps d'arrêt, mis à part, bien entendu, le plus paranoïaque du groupe…. Attention, j'ai nommé…. Roxas! qui ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner désagréablement, comme si ce regard posé de façon trop longue et trop intéressé sur eux avait été le regard d'un diable… Il ne saura que plus tard combien ses pensées étaient proches de la vérité…

Devant le profond mutisme impressionné et respectueux de l'assemblée, le directeur sourit, mais son sourire installa une sensation de mal-être chez les jeunes les plus sensibles qui les rendirent frissonnant ou bravache (comme dans le cas Roxas). Les plus intellectuels dévisageait d'un air méfiant celui qui leur faisait face en se doutant bien que quelque chose d'anormal se passait (cas Ventus). D'autres affichaient des airs blasés et se cachaient derrière des masques d'indifférence profonde alors que la curiosité les dévorait intérieurement. Quand aux plus… comment dire… idiot? naïf?... Et bien, ils rendaient des sourires éblouissants au directeur, le regard emplie d'une curiosité dévorante, un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres (je suppose que c'est inutile de préciser que Sora fait partie de cette catégorie rare de personne…[pardonnez moi, fans de Sora… je suis trop jeune pour mourir] :) )

Après une courte inspiration absolument imperceptible à l'oreille humaine, Ansem débuta son discours. Il commença, bien entendu, par féliciter tous ceux qui étaient parvenus à obtenir un classement honorable suite aux résultats du concours. Puis, bientôt, lorsque vînt le moment pour lui de citer les règles régissant l'établissement, sa mine sérieuse se transforma en sourire sadique.

"Mais abordons maintenant la partie la plus appréciée des élèves durant le discours de bienvenue de chaque proviseur. Pour commencez, sachez que quelque soit votre état d'esprit suite à mes paroles, aucun de vous ne pourra s'échapper de ce lieu. Vous avez déjà tous pris vos engagements en signant la lettre confirmant votre entrée ici. Je vais donc maintenant vous informer de NOS règles. La première, et la plus évidente, est que personne ici, parmi vous et parmi ceux déjà présents, n'a l'autorisation de sortir à l'extérieur, durant tout le long de sa scolarité. La deuxième est que tout ce qui se passe en ces lieux y reste. Quiconque divulguera des informations concernant Best Side sera immédiatement pris en charge par nos services et éliminer. La troisième et dernière règle… est de survivre."

Ansem regarda les réactions intriguées et inquiètes de ses nouveaux élèves. Son sourire satanique s'élargit encore devant tout le trouble qu'il avait causé avec de simples mots, sans encore vraiment tout dévoiler.

"Je vois vos mines perplexes mais je ne peux vous en dire plus. En effet, ce sont les règles du jeu. Si vous voulez savoir en quoi consiste ce jeu, je vous conseils de vous en remettre à vos aînés que vous devrez servir au mieux afin d'obtenir leur connaissance, ou leur protection, dans le meilleur des cas. J'ai déjà sélectionné dans quelle classe chacun d'entre vous serez. Veuillez donc vous dirigez là où je vous l'indiquerais, dès que votre nom sera cité. "

Débuta ensuite la répartition des élèves dans leur classe… Enfin, classe… Le grand troupeau des nouvelles recrues n'avait été divisé qu'en 4… Ce qui faisait des classes d'une centaine d'élève environ… De quoi perdre rapidement la tête…

Heureusement pour eux, Roxas, Ventus et Sora ne furent pas séparés et atterrirent tous au même endroit, c'est à dire à droite de la scène. Cette fois-ci, suite aux paroles à la fois mystérieuses et effrayantes du directeur, même l'enthousiaste Sora ne parvînt pas à sourire pour cacher son anxiété. Personne ne pipait mot. Le silence et la peur s'étaient installés en maître parmi tous ceux qui étaient si heureux, il y a quelques instants à peine. Toute la bonne humeur semblait s'être envolée pour ne plus revenir. Cette lourdeur silencieuse ne se brisa pas, même quand les professeurs principaux en charge de chaque classe vinrent les chercher pour les conduire à leurs dortoirs. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci ne firent rien pour encourager un quelconque début de conversation, conservant tous un air froid, leurs lèvres muettes, sagement scellés.

Un immense bâtiment de grès rouge. Un réfectoire gigantesque empli de longues tables et de bancs. Et d'autres élève, tous plus âgés, qui les attendaient en chahutant. C'est ici que les plus jeunes furent abandonnés aux plus vieux. Lesquels s'étaient tus et les dévisageaient analytiquement. Puis, ils se levèrent et se mirent à déambuler parmi les nouveaux, en silence. Ce sont eux qui attribuèrent à chacun une chambre. Tous furent répartis. Sauf trois. Roxas, Ventus et Sora. Au bout d'un moment, Sora finit par prendre la parole, timidement :

"S'il vous plaît, nous ne savons toujours pas où nous allons dormir, alors…. Dîtes nous où aller…"

De nombreuses personnes se retournèrent à ce moment-là pour les dévisager. Puis, avec un lent sourire, l'un des garçons plus âgés rétorqua moqueusement :

"Désolé, mais à vous, on ne touche pas. Vous avez déjà vos chambres… Puisque c'est vous qui avez été désigné pour être les nouveaux jouets de l'Elite."

Sur ces paroles très peu rassurantes, les trois frères furent laissés à l'abandon, seuls avec toutes leurs anxiété et leurs incompréhension.

"Et m….! Qu'est ce qu'on fout là?! Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par jouet… On est humains, on est pas des objets! Et puis, il croit vraiment qu'on va se laisser faire par ces…" (paroles de Roxas, évidement… Ventus et Sora, eux, l'observent en silence…)

"Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas… Vous vous laisserez faire…"

Roxas se retourna, surpris, et sentis la présence de ses deux frères à ses côtés. Sur la défensive. Ils étaient près à en découdre, au cas où. Devant eux se tenait un grand jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et rouges comme le sang… Son regard bleu perçants les observaient de haut… Ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Roxas. Lui et ses frères avaient toujours eu une petite taille. Et celui qui s'en complexait le plus, c'était Roxas. Même s'il ne le montrait pas.

"Toi… Ne nous regardes pas de haut comme ça! On est pas tes esclaves! Et puis, qui êtes-vous?! Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette endroit?! C'est légal, au moins?! Et…"

"Hé bé… Tu fais beaucoup de bruits, toi, dis-moi… Quant à vous regarder de haut… "

Petit sourire sadique d'Axel alors que celui-ci se rapproche de Roxas et lui prends délicatement le menton pour relever son visage vers le sien…

"On dirait que tu n'aimes pas trop ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"Lâche-moi!"

Roxas repoussa de toutes ses forces l'homme qui était devant lui et lui colla son poing dans la gu… Surpris, celui-ci recula de quelques pas en dévisageant le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus… Son sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa pour ensuite tourner le dos aux trois frères en leur faisant un petit signe de la main pour qu'ils les suivent.

"Allez, faîtes pas vos timides et venez. On va tout vous expliqué …"

L'homme en rouge commença à marcher en direction de la sortie, silencieusement, puis, après un court instant de réflexions, il s'arrêta et repris :

"Ah, et au fait… Je m'appelle Axel…"

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Découvrez la véritable face cachée du Best Side…**

**Qui sont les membres de l'Elite? Quel est leur rôle? Quels sont les véritables règles à suivre en ce lieu? En quoi sont-ils sensés survivre? Nos trois frères seront-ils séparés? Comment ceux-ci réagiront-ils en tant que "jouets"?**

**Vous le saurez… AU prochain épisode :)**

_Hoizone_ _: Ben, tu vois, tu es finalement là, Axel :)_

_Axel_ _: … Je comprends rien à tes délires sadiques…_

_Hoiz_ _: Bah… Tu comprendras en même temps que les lecteurs :)_

_Axel_ _: Dis, est-ce que Riku, Aqua, Kaïri et Terra sont là aussi?_

_Hoiz_ _: Va savoir… Héhéhé…_

_Axel_ _: … _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Ceci est une fic sur kingdom hearts pouvant contenir des propos injurieux, des scènes X (peut-être) et la présence de couples homo… Par conséquent, tous ceux qui veulent conserver la totale pureté de leur âme et ceux qui sont homophobes, sont priés de passer cordialement leurs chemins… Sinon, et bien, vous aurez été prévenu et c'est à vos risques et périls… Après tout, chacuns ses propres responsabilités :)_

_La grande majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part un ou quelques nouveaux perso…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_

Roxas repoussa de toutes ses forces l'homme qui était devant lui et lui colla son poing dans la gu… Surpris, celui-ci recula de quelques pas en dévisageant le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus… Son sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa pour ensuite tourner le dos aux trois frères en leur faisant un petit signe de la main pour qu'ils les suivent.

"Allez, faîtes pas vos timides et venez. On va tout vous expliqué …"

L'homme en rouge commença à marcher en direction de la sortie, silencieusement, puis, après un court instant de réflexions, il s'arrêta et repris :

"Ah, et au fait… Je m'appelle Axel…"

C'est ainsi que le dénommé Axel conduisit nos trois frères préférés dans un autre bâtiment… A savoir, le bâtiment principal, vu dans la cour précédemment… Autrement dit, le sorte de palais miniature dans lequel le directeur avait disparu après son discours et dans lequel se trouvait sans doute son bureau, voir même ses appartements. Ce qui ne rassura nullement les trois héros qui eurent la désagréable impression d'avoir être pris au piège. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'à savoir de quel piège, il s'agissait…

Axel jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour être sûr de n'avoir perdu personne en cours de route, lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'établissement. Enfin, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait perdu personne… C'est vite dit… En réalité, le petit bruyant et râleur du groupe lui plaisait… Il était sûr et certain de pouvoir s'amuser en le taquinant un peu… Ceci égaillerait ses journées mornes…

Sauf que, comme je l'ai dit (ou plutôt écrit :)) précédemment, Roxas est le plus paranoïaque des trois. Ce qui signifie qu'il perçut très clairement que Axel le dévisageait… Ce qui ne lui plu absolument pas… Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas aggraver l'état d'inquiétude dans lequel était bloqué ses frères… Lui, ça allait; il était habitué à vivre tellement de scénarios catastrophique dans sa tête, qu'en vivre réellement le laissait légèrement indiffèrent. Mais ses frères n'étaient pas comme lui. Et il voulait pouvoir les protéger, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu… Durant ces réflexions, Roxas fixait le dos de ses frères, puis, finalement, il se retourna vers Axel d'un air bravache et le défia du regard…

Axel, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, regarda intensément le jeune homme. Il oublia brièvement qu'il devait joué le sadique pour être cool et laissa pendant un millième de seconde un sourire attendri se glisser sur ses lèvres… Il s'en rendit néanmoins compte et repris son air sadique aussitôt.

Mais si Axel était observateur, Roxas l'était tout autant et redressa encore davantage la tête, une lueur vexée au fond de ses yeux. Il détestait ce qu'il venait de voir… Et il détestait celui qui était devant lui, à l'épiller discrètement; lui, qui portait et qui avait pourtant la couleur de cheveux que Roxas préférait… Du rouge…

Axel se détourna finalement pour ouvrir la porte. "Cette année va être particulièrement intéressante, j'ai l'impression…" songea le jeune homme vêtu de rouge avec un sourire particulièrement satisfait…

Si Sora, totalement plongé dans ses pensées, ne remarqua rien de l'échange oculaire qui avait eu lieu, Ventus, toujours vigilant à ce qui se passait dans son entourage, malgré ses propres pensées, avait vu exactement tout ce qu'il s'était produit en ces courts instants. Et il ignorait totalement s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou pas… Après tout, son frère était tout à fait capable de se gérer tout seul… Mais, d'un autre côté, il savait pertinemment que son jumeau avait un faible pour la couleur rouge… Et, intuitivement, il présentait que ce n'était pas la fin de l'affrontement entre le borné très probable futur duo…

Mais il devait se ressaisir. Il n'était pas temps pour lui de s'inquiéter de ce sujet. Il s'en inquiéterait plus tard. Après tout, leur actuel priorité était de découvrir ce que l'on attendait d'eux… Et surtout, apprendre pourquoi devait-on survivre…

Sora était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. A vrai dire, depuis leur arrivée en ces lieux, il avait de plus en plus de mal à digérer tout ce qui ce passait autour de lui. En effet, toutes ces paroles échangées depuis étaient particulièrement négative et sinistre… Ce qui était totalement contraire à la nature de Sora. Ainsi, celui-ci, au bout de sa réflexion, décida qu'il ne céderais pas à ce pessimisme et qu'il essaierait d'apporter un peu de joie et de bonne humeur autour de lui… Ainsi, peut-être que son optimisme naturelle permettrait de vaincre les ténèbres qui régnaient en ces lieux. Car, l'obscurité régnait ici; et Sora, en dépit de l'opinion général lui attribuant un esprit naïf, le savait mieux que quiconque. Sa sensibilité détectait instinctivement ce qui était pure, et ce qui ne l'était pas. Et à partir du moment qu'il sentait la présence des ténèbres autour de lui, il faisait tout son possible pour ramener la lumière, quel que soit le prix qu'il devait payer pour cela. Il ne se déroberait pas à cette mission… Car elle représentait ce qu'il était… Et jamais il ne renierait son propre coeur…

C'est dans cette état d'esprit que Sora, suivi de Ventus puis de Roxas, pénétra dans le bâtiment à la suite d'Axel, le regard tourné vers leur futur…

Après être passé par un long couloir particulièrement luxueux, avec son tapis de velours rouge et ses chandeliers d'or accrochés à intervalle régulier au mur, Axel ouvrit en grand deux portes d'ébène finement ciselé pour ensuite entrer dans un grand réfectoire tout aussi majestueux que le reste de la bâtisse, dans la mesure où on y trouvait une gigantesque et longue table d'ébène entourée par de confortables chaises faites dans le même bois, et que, autour de ce meuble central de la pièce, était disposé une série d'agréables fauteuils, que l'on pouvait disposer à son bon plaisir. Par tout ce luxe, les trois frères furent impressionnés. Même si seul Sora fut le seul à montrer franchement ses sentiments, les deux autres restant stoïques malgré tout. En revanche, la pièce semblait incroyablement vide…

" Axel, c'est ça?" questionna innocemment Sora.

" Yep? Qui a-t-il?" répondit Axel, légèrement surpris car sorti de ses pensées.

" J'avoue que cette salle est très impressionnante mais… Elle est plutôt vide…"

"De vie humaine, tu veux dire? C'est un peu normal, vu l'heure… La majorité sont encore en cours, si d'autres ne sont pas actuellement en mission… Et puis, on mange que dans 2 heures, à 20h…"

"Ah, je vois, merci…" sourit gentiment Sora.

Axel observa attentivement le gamin… Et se dit que celui-ci ne valais pas son grand frère mais n'était pas mal non plus… Il irait bien avec… Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser, finalement. Si Axel aimait taquiner son entourage, il tenait néanmoins à sa vie…

" Bon, c'est bien cool tout ça, mais est-ce qu'on peut enfin savoir ce qu'on est sensé foutre ici?!" demanda en grommelant le râleur Roxas.

Axel sourit et fit signe aux trois frères de venir s'installer avec lui dans des fauteuils, déjà disposé en cercle. Puis il commença son petit speach :

"Pour aller droit au but, sachez que ce lieu et son directeur empli de charme est mortelle… Dans le sens propre du terme… En effet, à l'extérieur des bâtiments, dans lesquels nous sommes relativement bien en sécurité, se trouve des centaines de milliers de monstres. Et pas la peine de tenter de les raisonner, jeune Sora, ils vous tueront si vous ne les tuez pas avant… C'est la raison pour laquelle nos cours sont un peu… particuliers puisque nous avons quelques matières supplémentaires par rapport aux autres écoles ordinaires… Ces matières sont, le cours de Défense et d'Arme, le cours de Survie et le cours Technique. En gros, dans le premier, on vous apprend à vous battre avec l'arme qui vous convient le mieux, dans le deuxième, on vous apprend différente s techniques pour survivre aux blessures, et dans la dernière, on vous apprend à vous servir de poudres bizarres qui peuvent donner des trucs stylés et sauveurs pendant les combats. Néanmoins, on ne peut pas toujours suivre tout les cours car on nous attribue des missions de temps en temps… En général, c'est éliminer tant et tant de monstres ou un monstre particulier ou encore essayer de repérer un "nid"... Bon, pour ça, vous avez pas trop à vous en faire, comme vous êtes débutants, vous serez toujours accompagnés par l'un d'entre nous durant vos missions, qui seront plutôt simple au début, histoire de vous habituer. Ensuite vient cette histoire d'Elite… En gros, les monstres sont divisés en deux catégories : la plus faible est appelé Sans-Coeur, la plus forte est appelé Simili. Les autres étudiants "normaux" peuvent se charger des premiers mais pas des seconds. Par conséquent, c'est à nous qu'il revient de nous occuper des Simili… Voilà, j'ai fini :)"

'Heu… Attends mais c'est pas un peu dangereux, les Simili?" (Sora)

"Ben, on serait pas l'Elite, autrement…"

"Encore une question. Qu'est ce que vous attendez de nous, exactement? Nous venons d'arriver, nous ignorons comment nous battre et vous nous entraînez dans ce lieu qui doit probablement être le quartier général de l'Elite… Qu'attendez-vous de nous?" demanda calmement et sérieusement Ventus, ses bras croisés sur son torse.

"Ce que vous fichez ici? C'est très simple, vous êtes nos nouveaux débutants, nos nouveaux jouets… Vous êtes ceux qui avaient été choisi pour devenir membres de l'Elite…"

"Et si on refuse?!" rétorqua hargneusement Roxas.

"Nul ne peut contredire les ordres du Maître… Et le Maître, ici, c'est notre directeur. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire, maintenant. Les grilles sont fermés, vous êtes prisonniers." répondit Axel avec son plus beau sourire sadique.

Par la suite, Axel conduisit les trois frères à leurs chambres qui étaient séparés mais l'une à côté de l'autre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se souvînt d'un point important qu'il avait complètement oublié de dire aux trois garçons… Il s'empressa de rectifier son erreur avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent, troublés et effrayés, dans leur chambre.

"Ah, et au fait… Ceux qui ne parviennent pas à respecter les règles de leurs missions ou qui échouent trop souvent sont… supprimés. Ils sont donnés en pâture aux monstres… Alors… Prenez garde, petits gars, et restez en vie autant que vous le pouvez. . Soyez à l'heure au dîner ce soir, il a été préparé spécialement pour vous… Si vous êtes trop en retard, et bien… Tant pis pour vous… C'est que vous ne tenez pas tant que ça à la vie…"

Sur ces derniers mots, Axel abandonna derrière lui les pensées tourmentées et ténébreuses des trois frères, choqués et terrifiés.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Nos trois frères préférés parviendront-ils à lutter contre les ténèbres de ce lieu? Parviendront-ils à combattre leurs sombres pensées? Mais, plus important encore, qui sont véritablement les membres de l'Elite? Sont-ils ténébreux ou simplement différents? Se lieront-ils d'amitié avec Sora, Roxas et Ventus? **

**Vous le saurez… Au prochain épisode :)**

_Axel_ _: Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que nous t'avons tous fait pour mériter ça?_

_Hoiz_ _: Rien de particulier… J'avais envie, c'est tout…_

_Axel_ _: Quoi?! Tu nous tortures avec ces règles pour le plaisir?!_

_Hoiz_ _: Peut-être :) Mais je vous aime quand même 3_

_Sora, Roxas, Ventus et Axel_ _: … Au secours…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Ceci est une fic sur kingdom hearts pouvant contenir des propos injurieux, des scènes X (peut-être) et la présence de couples homo… Par conséquent, tous ceux qui veulent conserver la totale pureté de leur âme et ceux qui sont homophobes, sont priés de passer cordialement leurs chemins… Sinon, et bien, vous aurez été prévenu et c'est à vos risques et périls… Après tout, chacuns ses propres responsabilités :)_

_La grande majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part un ou quelques nouveaux perso…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_

Par la suite, Axel conduisit les trois frères à leurs chambres qui étaient séparés mais l'une à côté de l'autre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se souvînt d'un point important qu'il avait complètement oublié de dire aux trois garçons… Il s'empressa de rectifier son erreur avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent, troublés et effrayés, dans leur chambre.

"Ah, et au fait… Ceux qui ne parviennent pas à respecter les règles de leurs missions ou qui échouent trop souvent sont… supprimés. Ils sont donnés en pâture aux monstres… Alors… Prenez garde, petits gars, et restez en vie autant que vous le pouvez. . Soyez à l'heure au dîner ce soir, il a été préparé spécialement pour vous… Si vous êtes trop en retard, et bien… Tant pis pour vous… C'est que vous ne tenez pas tant que ça à la vie…"

Sur ces derniers mots, Axel abandonna derrière lui les pensées tourmentées et ténébreuses des trois frères, choqués et terrifiés.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, Sora attendait déjà ses frères dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur, plongé dans ses pensées. Son regard était empli… d'espoir et de volonté ( ça vous surprend, hein XD), mais notre Sora n'est pas facil à abattre). Ventus, qui avait été profondément touché par les derniers mots d'Axel, se sentit renaître brusquement de ses cendres en voyant les yeux de son cadet. Un sourire serein et plein de bienveillance se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il était près… Près à lutter. De son côté, Roxas, dont l'indifférence n'était que feinte et qui ressentait actuellement la plus belle peur de sa vie, vu également Sora… Et se sentit aussitôt revigoré… Il repris son attitude bravache et rebelle tout comme il récupéra toute sa détermination. Les deux aînés se placèrent chacun d'un côté de leur petit protégé empli de lumière et lui prirent chacun une de ses mains avant de se diriger bravement, main dans la main, vers leur futur dangereux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le grand et somptueux réfectoire par lequel ils étaient passé en arrivant, de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux et les conversations se turent. Un lourd silence se glissa dans la salle. Sora s'agita, mal à l'aise. On les scrutait à nouveau d'un oeil perçants. Si cela troublait profondément le cadet, Roxas, lui, s'en énervait ( comme par hasard XD ). Pour lui, on les regardait comme des animaux. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ventus, qui connaissait assez bien ses deux frères, posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Sora qui se calma immédiatement, et sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Roxas… Qui s'en dégagea aussitôt, encore plus agacé, sans prendre en compte ce discret signe d'avertissement qui voulait dire : "surtout, calme-toi, ne fais pas l'imbécile, je tiens à nos vies". Heureusement pour eux, Axel avait suivi tout ce petit manège avec attention et savait exactement ce qu'il devait à peu près se passer dans la tête du petit colérique. Il agit donc en conséquence et brisa le silence en se dirigeant vers les trois nouveaux :

"Yo, salut Roxas, Sora et Ventus. Puisque je suis le seul à vous connaître pour l'instant et à connaître les membres de l'Elite, puisque j'en fais partie accessoirement, laissez-moi faire les présentations."

Sans attendre de réponses, il se retourna vers l'assemblée et se plaça à côté de Roxas. Il cita le nom de Ventus et de Sora en les désignant du doigt puis, arrivé au tour de Roxas, il passa un bras autour des épaules de celui-ci et déclara d'un air enjoué :

"Et ça, c'est le petit Roxas ! "

La réaction de ce dernier fut direct :

"Je ne suis PAS PETIT ! "

Axel se vit attribuer pour la deuxième fois de la journée une frappe magistrale de la part de son petit protégé. Un léger rire secoua le groupe de l'Elite. Ils avaient compris le message laissé par le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge. Roxas = chasse gardée pour Axel. Ils le plaignirent en silence. Suite à ce petit incident, un homme à l'air particulièrement sérieux, aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux dorés s'approcha d'eux en tendant la main.

"Bonjour. Je suis Saïx, et je suis l'un des membres des plus anciens de l'Elite. C'est moi qui suis chargé de l'attribution des missions, aussi, si vous avez besoin d'un renseignement quelconque ou d'une modification dans votre mission, adressez-vous à moi et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous."

Puis, après avoir serré leur main, Saïx revînt sur ses pas et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, en silence. Vînt ensuite un véritable ballet de présentation.

"Salut, moi c'est Terra. Ravi de vous connaître. Je suis votre aîné de deux ans, Saïx est votre aîné de trois et Axel de un." se présenta un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus foncés.

"Si vous vous posez la question, il est déjà pris par une élève normale. Moi, c'est Luxord, un aîné de deux ans. J'espère que vous nous offrirez de bons jeux, Roxas, Ventus et Sora." compléta un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus clair avec un sourire sadique.

"Oh, arrête, tu vas leur faire peur avec tes commentaires, Luxord. Vous occupez pas de lui, c'est un fanatique du jeu. Moi, c'est Demyx. Comptez pas trop sur moi pour les missions, je suis une star de la gratte alors je refuse de me blesser pour rien." cheveux blonds avec des sortes d'épis et aux yeux bleus clair.

"Ne t'en vante pas, idiot. Tu nous fais honte. Et la prochaine fois que tu me fais ce coup-là en mission, je te tue. Je m'appelle Xigbar, votre aîné de trois ans, tout comme Saïx. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide à propos de quelque chose de physique comme soulever quelque chose de trop gros pour vous, faites appel à moi. Après tout, ce n'est pas avec vos frêles silhouettes que vous arriverez à grands choses si vous vous retrouvez bloquer face un énorme rocher." Forte carrure, cheveux noirs, un oeil doré, un oeil masqué et une cicatrice lui barrant la joue. "Vous pouvez aussi faire appel à Lexaeus, pour ce genre de problème. C'est celui qui ressemble à un ours, là-bas. Il est encore plus fort que moi." Xigbar montra aux trois nouveaux un homme de très forte carrure, comme un ours, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus.

"Je ne suis pas UN OURS ! " répondit violemment la personne concerné. Les trois frères se dirent instantanément qu'ils ne mettraient jamais en colère cette personne. Ils tenaient à la vie.

"Héhéhé… Bien sûr que si, mon cher gros ours. Je t'interdis de crier comme ça… A moins que tu ne veilles goûter à la douleur de mes poignards… Remarque, ce serait … intéressant… Je suis Larxene et vous n'avez pas intérêt à traîner dans mes pattes, bande de morveux ! " déclara d'un air particulièrement sadique ( encore plus que les autres ) la première jeune fille que Roxas, Ventus et Sora voyait. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, et les yeux bleus.

"Larxenne, calme-toi. Tu vas leur faire peur. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis Marluxia, à votre service. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je ferez tout mon possible pour vous aidez, voir même plus, s'il le faut." jeune homme aux cheveux longs et rose, yeux bleus.

"Et voilà le grand retour du chevalier servant ! Non mais sérieusement… Tu trouves vraiment que ça vaut la peine de protéger ces ordures ! Ils nous sont tellement inférieurs que même des membres de l'école normal pourrait les vaincre facilement !" jeune homme aux cheveux longs et blonds, yeux verts.

"Allons, allons. Ce n'est pas une façon correct de traiter de nouveaux arrivants, Vexen. Nous verrons plus tard leur véritable force. Je me présente, je suis Zexion. SI vous me cherchez, sachez que je suis la majorité de mon temps dans la bibliothèque. Aussi, si vous avez besoin d'une aide intellectuelle, je suis à votre disposition." jeune homme aux cheveux bleu-gris avec une mèche cachant son oeil droit, yeux bleus clairs.

"Et nous, c'est Naminé et Xion. Je prends la parole à la place de Xion, parce qu'elle est un peu timide… Si on peut faire quelque chose pour vous, demandez. On sera ravies de vous aider." déclara une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds pâles et aux yeux bleus, tout en désignant son amie aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus foncés.

"Bon, et bien je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Allez donc faire plus ample connaissance avec tout le monde. Ca vous fera du bien. Ah, et au fait… Il manque juste Vanitas mais vous le rencontrerez un autre jour. Il est en mission en ce moment et on sait pas trop combien de temps ça va lui prendre…" termina Axel pour clôturer cette danse tumultueuse de personnes venues se présenter.

Suite à ces paroles, Sora partit aussitôt s'amuser. Il passa voir toutes les personnes vues précédemment pour répéter leur nom. En effet, il était plutôt doué pour se rappeler du nom des gens qu'il rencontrait. Un talent qu'il partageait d'ailleurs avec Ventus. Sora décida de tenter de faire connaissance avec tout le monde. Ainsi, il passa d'un groupe à un autre pour tenter de se faire un maximum d'amis. Il ne parvînt néanmoins pas à convaincre Larxene et Vexen. Tout le reste de l'Elite se prit immédiatement d'affection pour le jeune homme qui dégageait une sorte d'énergie positive assez forte pour attirer tout le monde.

De son côté, Ventus décida de se mêler en tout premier lieu avec les personnes qui pourraient lui donner un maximum d'informations sur ce qu'ils devraient faire plus tard. Ainsi, il tenta d'engager la conversation avec Saïx, sans grand succès, et finit par aller voir Zexion… Qui se révélait être bien plus timide que ce qu'il en avait l'air… Néanmoins, il parvînt tout de même à se lier d'amitié avec lui, petit à petit.

Roxas regardait ses frères en silence, perplexe. Il n'était même plus sûr de se souvenir de la moitié des noms qu'il avait entendu alors les faire correspondre avec un visage… Mission impossible pour lui. Il fallait toujours qu'on lui répète au moins vingt fois le nom d'une personne avec celle-ci en face de lui pour qu'il puisse s'en rappeler. Et là, il y en avait juste trop pour lui… Ainsi, il préféra rester sur place et regarder ses frères se lier tout doucement d'amitié avec les membres de l'Elite… Lui, était seul… Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix (qui commençait à lui devenir familière ) d'Axel, à côté de lui.

"Je te pensais plus énergique que ça, Roxas. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu as peur de paraître trop petit aux yeux des autres?"

"N'importe quoi ! Comme si je me souciais du regard des autres, franchement! J'en ai juste rien à f…. Et puis, je ne suis PAS PETIT !" démarra-t-il au quart de tour.

"Alors quoi, t'es pas sociable?"

"Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que je n'arriverais jamais à me souvenir de tout ces prénoms en même temps…"

"Ah, c'est que ça? Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour si peu, ils ne te tueront pas pour ça… Souviens-toi juste du nom de Larxene et Vexen pour l'instant, se sont les seuls capables de tuer pour ça… Pour le reste, c'est pas grave."

"..." Roxas ne répondit pas, se contentant de scruter la foule devant lui d'un air méfiant.

"Allez, viens par là mon petit Roxas. Je vais te donner un coup de main…" réagit Axel avec un sourire enjoué en passant son bras autour des épaules du jeune blond pour l'entraîner avec lui vers la foule.

Ils avaient mangé et étaient maintenant tous debouts, à discuter par groupes, comme au début de la soirée. Sora discutait avec Demyx, Naminé et Xion. Ventus avec Zexion et Marluxia. Roxas avec Luxord, Xigbar et Lexeaus, sans oublier Axel qui le suivait toujours. C'est à ce moment-là que trois coups résonnèrent fortement dans la pièce, comme si un tambour était tombé trois fois par terre dans un fracas assourdissant. Apparemment, les membres de l'Elite y étaient habitué puisqu'ils se bouchèrent tous instinctivement les oreilles. Sora réagit au quart de tour, mais Ventus mis un peu plus de temps, ce qui lui fit faire la grimace. Quand à Roxas, il n'eut pas vraiment besoin de réagir, étant donné que Axel avait posé ses mains sur ses oreilles. C'est donc le jeune homme rouge qui se pris le fond sonore de plein fouet en voulant protéger sa "proie".

Quand les coups cessèrent, un profond silence s'abattit dans la pièce tandis que tous les aînés regardaient en direction de la porte, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient tous débouchés les oreilles. Sora, qui restait le plus innocent du groupe, demanda avec curiosité :

"Dîtes, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous tellement tendus d'un seul coup? Pourquoi vous ne parlez plus en regardant cette porte? Vous attendez quelqu'un? Qui? Et puis, pourquoi ces sortes de coups…"

"Chut! Tais-toi, imbécile ! Ceux qui arrivent sont les fils du directeur. Ils sont aussi des membres de l'Elite et sont considérés comme les chefs. Ils viennent de temps en temps. Ces roulement de tambour permet de signaler leur présence. Maintenant silence. Il ne faut plus parler avant qu'ils n'arrivent et parlent en premier !" Répondit Marluxia en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche.

Roxas ouvrit d'ailleurs la sienne pour protester, mais Axel le devança en plaquant sa main sur ses lèvres de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien dire. Sora avait bien envie de protester lui aussi, mais décida de ne rien dire. Après tout, ils venaient d'arriver alors il valait mieux éviter de s'attirer immédiatement des ennuis. Quant à Ventus, son regard scrutateur était tourné dans la même direction que tous les autres, vers ceux qui semblaient diriger l'Elite.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors en grand pour laisser passer deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux mi-longs et blancs. L'un avait les yeux dorés. L'autre avaient les yeux bleus comme la glace et précédait son frère…

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Qui sont donc ses deux "chefs" de l'Elite? Sont-ils comme les autres ou nettement différents? De quels façons nos trois frères préférés vont-ils réagir?**

**Vous le saurez… Dans le prochain épisode ;)**

_Roxas_ _: Je peux savoir depuis quand Axel me colle autant?!_

_Hoiz_ _: J'en sais rien, demande lui…_

_Roxas_ _: C'est toi qui écrit, tu devrais savoir !_

_Hoiz_ _: Que tu es naïf, mon petit Roxas… :)_

_Roxas_ _: Je ne suis…_

_Axel_ _: PAS PETIT ! héhéhé… Bien sûr que si mais ne dis plus "mon", Hoizone. Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de rajouter ce pronom avant petit Roxas._

_Hoiz_ _: … (si c'est pas de l'hyper-possessivité, ça)_

_Roxas_ _: NON… JE T'EN SUPPLIE, AXEL! ARRETE CA! LAISSE-MOI PARTIR!_

_Axel_ _: Jamais de la vie 3_

_Roxas_ _: :'( Aide-moi, Hoizone! :'(_

_Hoiz_ _: Je n'ai rien vu…. *sors*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Ceci est une fic sur kingdom hearts pouvant contenir des propos injurieux, des scènes X (peut-être) et la présence de couples homo… Par conséquent, tous ceux qui veulent conserver la totale pureté de leur âme et ceux qui sont homophobes, sont priés de passer cordialement leurs chemins… Sinon, et bien, vous aurez été prévenu et c'est à vos risques et périls… Après tout, chacuns ses propres responsabilités :)_

_La grande majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part un ou quelques nouveaux perso…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_

Quand les coups cessèrent, un profond silence s'abattit dans la pièce tandis que tous les aînés regardaient en direction de la porte, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient tous débouchés les oreilles. Sora, qui restait le plus innocent du groupe, demanda avec curiosité :

"Dîtes, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous tellement tendus d'un seul coup? Pourquoi vous ne parlez plus en regardant cette porte? Vous attendez quelqu'un? Qui? Et puis, pourquoi ces sortes de coups…"

"Chut! Tais-toi, imbécile ! Ceux qui arrivent sont les fils du directeur. Ils sont aussi des membres de l'Elite et sont considérés comme les chefs. Ils viennent de temps en temps. Ces roulement de tambour permettent de signaler leur présence. Maintenant silence. Il ne faut plus parler avant qu'ils n'arrivent et parlent en premier !" Répondit Marluxia en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche.

Roxas ouvrit d'ailleurs la sienne pour protester, mais Axel le devança en plaquant sa main sur ses lèvres de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien dire. Sora avait bien envie de protester lui aussi, mais décida de ne rien dire. Après tout, ils venaient d'arriver alors il valait mieux éviter de s'attirer immédiatement des ennuis. Quant à Ventus, son regard scrutateur était tourné dans la même direction que tous les autres, vers ceux qui semblaient diriger l'Elite.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors en grand pour laisser passer deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux mi-longs et blancs. L'un avait les yeux dorés. L'autre avaient les yeux bleus comme la glace et précédait son frère…

Le premier arborait un air particulièrement sadique et son sourire ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son visage. Le second avait un regard profondément glacial, asociale.

Les yeux dorés repérèrent instantanément les nouveaux membres de l'Elite. Il s'approcha d'eux en continuant à sourire mais Sora, qui s'était placé à côté de Roxas, remarqua que ses yeux, eux, ne souriaient pas, loin de là. Ils étaient remplis d'une colère et d'une animosité à peine contenues. Ventus se plaça de l'autre côté de Roxas, près à l'empêcher de se battre ou près à se battre lui-même pour protéger ses frères. Le regard doré eut un éclair d'amusement sadique en voyant la position de Roxas, toujours museler par Axel qui défiait plus ou moins consciemment son chef du regard, ses bras enroulés autour de sa "proie" dans un geste protecteur. Il passa ensuite sur le visage de Ventus qui le regardait d'un air sérieux et ennuyant. Puis, rapidement, ce regard fut capté par l'océan bleu de Sora. Son regard était sur la défensive… Mais empli de lumière. L'homme aux yeux dorés se sentit aussitôt aspiré par ce regard incroyablement pur pour cet endroit. Son sourire s'élargit légèrement. Axel, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, su immédiatement que Sora aurait besoin d'une protection… Car il venait d'avoir été pris pour cible par le grand frère, Xehanort. Celui-ci ayant fini son examination, il se détourna avant de prendre la parole :

"Alors, c'est vous nos nouveaux jouets, Roxas, Ventus et… Sora. Je suis Xehanort et voici mon cadet, Riku. Tant que vous serez ici, vous nous devez une obéissance absolue. Ce qui signifie que ce que nous vous demandons de faire, quel que se soit cet ordre, vous devrez l'exécuter. Sinon, et bien… Un petit allé simple chez le directeur, notre père, devrez suffire amplement. Comme d'habitude, ce lieu est d'un ennui profond. Je vous laisses continuer à jouer, sales cabots. Soyez en forme demain, et assurez-vous de bien faire l'éducation de ces trois nouveaux chiens. Je veux les voir remuer la queue devant moi la prochaine fois que je reviendrais dans cette porcherie."

Sur ces dernières paroles particulièrement inquiétantes pour nos frères préférés, Xehanort se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir jeté un léger coup d'oeil en embardé à Sora... Qui se contenta de soutenir ce regard avec défi et détermination. Il n'était pas aussi faible que ce que les autres pensaient… Et il le leur montrerait un jour. Alors que le grand frère s'était déjà éloigné dans le couloir, Riku resta un instant sur place, ses yeux ne regardant qu'une seule et unique personne… Sora. Il avait à peine jeté un coup d'oeil à ses frères mais semblait complètement perdu par lui. Sora ne le remarqua pas tout de suite mais finit par se rendre compte que Xehanort n'était pas le seul à le fixer intensément. D'ailleurs, l'intensité du regard bleu glace était beaucoup plus forte que celle du regard doré. L'océan et la glace se rencontrèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas pendant un moment court, mais qui semblait durer une éternité. Finalement, Riku rompit le contact visuel et s'en retourna sur ses pas, à la suite de son frère…

Sora se sentait… troublé. Troublé par la glace dans laquelle il s'était plongé entièrement. Si le regard du grand frère était dénué de toute antipathie et était empli d'une rage fureur, le regard du cadet étincelait de la douleur solitaire. Il semblait vouloir demander "s'il te plaît, ne me déteste pas, ne me fuis pas. Soyons amis. Aide-moi… Aide-moi…". Sora serra son poing et le ramena vers son coeur. "Je te sauverai, c'est promis… Riku…"

Bien entendu, l'intérêt soudain de Xehanort pour le jeune Sora n'avait échappé à personne. Personne n'en était d'ailleurs vraiment surpris. Xehanort aimait pervertir les âmes pures, or Sora avait un coeur particulièrement pur, au point que sa lumière était parvenu à toucher les plus sombres membres de l'Elite. Même Riku semblait y avoir mystérieusement succombé… Ce qui était beaucoup plus surprenant. Riku était d'une nature difficile à cerner. Il était toujours collé aux baskets de son grand frère, était le préféré de son père mais ne semblait prendre plaisir à rien. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'amis non plus. Son coeur errait dans les ténèbres… Et nul n'était parvenu à ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu son coeur pour l'intéresser… Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant… C'était la première fois de leur vie que les membres de l'Elite voyait vraiment des émotions passer dans les yeux du plus jeune chef. De la souffrance, de la solitude, de l'espoir, du trouble… Et tout ça juste parce que son regard avait rencontré celui de Sora… Si ils se doutaient déjà de quelque chose auparavant, ils en étaient désormais sûrs et certains. Ce gamin n'était pas normal… Ce gamin… avait quelque chose de plus que les autres… Quelque chose… D'exceptionnel…

De leurs côtés, Ventus et Roxas jetèrent un regard inquiet à leur cadet. Ils virent sa main serrée sur son coeur. Ils virent son trouble… Et échangèrent un regard… Ils feraient désormais particulièrement attention à Sora afin de le protéger… Car si Riku semblait être à peu près fréquentable, son aîné, lui, paraissait près à briser leur très cher cadet. Et il l'en empêcherez coûte que coûte, même si cela devait signifier qu'ils devraient empêcher Sora de fréquenter Riku. Car ils étaient sûrs d'une chose. Le cadet mènerais à l'aîné… Et aux malheurs de Sora…

En tout les cas, l'arrivée des deux frères avait brisé la bonne ambiance de la soirée. A un tel point que les membres de l'Elite quittèrent le réfectoire les uns après les autres pour se diriger vers leur chambre. Les seuls qui restèrent en derniers furent Roxas, Ventus, Sora et Axel, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Roxas, d'ailleurs. Celui-ci finit par s'en rendre compte et se dégagea des deux bras qui l'entouraient. Il jeta un regard assassin à Axel qui ne paraissait plus vraiment d'humeur. Il paraissait ennuyé… voir inquiet… Ce qui inquiéta Roxas… "Mais à quoi je penses, bon sang?! Ce mec n'arrête pas de m'agresser à la seule chose que j'arrive à resentir envers lui, c'est de l'inquiétude?! Je dois sans doute être fatigué, oui, ça doit être ça. il est temps d'aller se coucher." pensa Roxas, agacé par lui-même. Axel, qui était sorti brusquement de sa rêverie, avait entr'aperçu l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son protégé quand celui-ci le regardait… Mais le blond détourna les yeux d'un air agacé. Axel souria et couva du regard sa "proie". Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne laisserais personne d'autre que lui le toucher, et il ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal… Même s'il ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute.

Axel raccompagna les trois frères jusqu'à leur chambre et les prévînt qu'il viendrai les chercher le lendemain pour les conduire en cours. Encore bouleversés par tous les événements de la journée, les trois frères se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre leur propre chambre et de s'endormir vers le pays des rêves…

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Qu'arrivera-t-il à nos frères durant leur premier jour de cours? Arriveront-ils à supporter leur nouvel environnement? Et leur nouvel fonction?**

**Vous le saurez… Dans le prochain épisode.**

_Roxas_ _: Sora :'(_

_hoiz_ _: un problème, Roxas?_

_Rox_ _: toi, je t'interdis de faire du mal à mon petit frère!_

_hoiz_ _: oh, mais tkt pas. Riku le protégera, n'est-ce pas, Riku?_

_Riku_ _: …_

_rox_ _: je vois pas en quoi c'est sensé me rassurer… et arrête de me coller comme ça, toi!_

_axel_ _: Jamais ! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Ceci est une fic sur kingdom hearts pouvant contenir des propos injurieux, des scènes X (peut-être) et la présence de couples homo… Par conséquent, tous ceux qui veulent conserver la totale pureté de leur âme et ceux qui sont homophobes, sont priés de passer cordialement leurs chemins… Sinon, et bien, vous aurez été prévenu et c'est à vos risques et périls… Après tout, chacuns ses propres responsabilités :)_

_La grande majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part un ou quelques nouveaux perso…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_

_PS : le personnage de Sebastian ne m'appartient guère, il appartient à l'auteur de Black Butler_

Axel raccompagna les trois frères jusqu'à leur chambre et les prévînt qu'il viendrait les chercher le lendemain pour les conduire en cours. Encore bouleversés par tous les événements de la journée, les trois frères se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre leur propre chambre et de s'endormir vers le pays des rêves…

Le lendemain matin, comme promis, Axel vînt se charger de chercher les trois frères… Ou plutôt, il se chargea de les réveiller lui-même puisqu'ils avaient tous trois complètement oublié d'enclencher leur réveil… Ainsi, Ventus et Sora se virent sortir brutalement du lit par leur aîné. Quant à Roxas, il eut droit à un petit traitement de faveur… C'est-à-dire un seau d'eau glacé pour réveil… Ce qui explique sans doute la raison pour laquelle on vu par la suite un Axel mort de rire fuir à toute jambe la foudre du coureur Roxas qui le poursuivait en hurlant comme un taré… Verdict de Sora et Ventus?

"Ils sont complètement accrocs, eux deux… Ca se voit qu'ils s'entendent plus que bien…" (paroles prononcées par les deux frères simultanément)

Arrivés au réfectoire, après avoir réussi à rattraper Roxas et après s'être préparés, ils (cela inclut Axel :) ) prirent leur petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et s'en allèrent en courant, de peur d'arriver en retard dès leur premier jour… Ils se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment qui se situait loin derrière le "repaire" de l'Elite et qui faisait d'ailleurs au moins dix fois sa taille… Sachant que le "repaire" fait déjà la taille standard d'un manoir… Néanmoins, ils ne s'y arrêtèrent pas. La cloche venait de sonner et ils allaient vraiment finir par arriver en retard s'ils traînaient.

Heureusement pour eux, ils parvinrent à entrer dans la salle de cours avant leur professeur… Ce qui signifiait, entre autre, qu'ils n'allaient pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances aujourd'hui… Tout le monde était encore debout. Ce que Sora, Ventus et Roxas ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs. Seul le cadet pris néanmoins la parole, timidement :

"Heu… Désolé, Axel, mais pourquoi personne ne s'assoit? D'habitude, on a le droit de s'asseoir jusqu'à ce que le professeur arrive et qu'on le salue…."

"Ah, ça… C'est parce qu'on a cours avec Lucif sempai…. Il préfère attribuer lui-même les places qu'occuperont ses élèves durant l'année. D'ailleurs, Roxas, t'as pas intérêt à t'opposer à lui si tu veux garder la vie… Et je plaisante pas. C'est retenu?"

"..." Roxas ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard d'un air frustré et boudeur… Ce qui signifiait chez lui qu'il ne ferait rien de fâcheux… Ou du moins, pour l'instant…

"Bien… Bon garçon. :) (sourire satisfait de Axel). La deuxième raison pour laquelle nous restons debouts, c'est que nul n'a le droit de s'asseoir avant l'entrée des deux "princes"... Enfin, nos chefs, quoi… Et pour vous donner une idée approximative de notre prof, même Xehanort et Riku n'osent pas se rebeller contre lui… Je crois que c'est à peu près la seule personne au monde à qui ils obéissent…"

Axel se tue brusquement en retenant un hoquet de surprise et en se tenant brusquement droit comme un I. Roxas se rapprocha instinctivement plus près de ses frères… Et agrippa inconsciemment la manche du jeune homme rouge qui ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise… Il souria sournoisement et effleura la hanche de son petit protégé qui se dégagea aussitôt de lui en lui lançant un regard assassin. Axel répondit par un regard provocateur et le prof ne perdit rien du défie oculaire qui se déroulait sous ses yeux…

"Apparemment, cette année ne sera pas de tout repos… Avec un Axel sauvage en rut dans la nature, ça risque d'être compliqué à gérer…" Ne pu s'empêcher de penser Sebastian en glissant ses doigts fins et gantés dans ses mèches noirs, aussi sombres que les ténèbres. Il balaya la salle de son regard couleur de sang et remarqua immédiatement que deux personnes manqués… Deux personnes qu'il connaissait très bien… C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'elles apparurent… Comme quoi, quand on parle du loup :) Il s'agissait bien entendu de Xehanort et de Riku qui présentèrent leurs plus humbles excuses au prof en s'inclinant profondément devant lui. Sebastian eut un sourire satisfait et il hocha la tête d'un air sadique. Puis, il pris la parole après s'être raclé la gorge :

"Bien, je me présente, je suis votre professeur principal de cette année , Mr Lucif, et je me charge des cours de Défense et d'Armes. Appelez moi toujours maître lorsque vous avez une demande à me soumettre… Je dédaignerais peut-être y prêter attention si elle est assez digne pour être écouter. Je suis également chargé de former les duo de cette année. Comme cela prendra du temps, vous ferez équipe avec votre voisin de table, pour l'instant. Maintenant, passons à la disposition de vos places…."

Sur ce, il désigna où chacun devait aller…

Roxas et Axel pour des raisons énoncés ultérieurement.

Saïx et Demyx dans l'espoir que le sérieux de l'un compenserait l'idiotie narcissique de l'autre.

Terra-Marluxia pour éviter que celui-ci ne se fasse tabasser dès la première occasion et Terra ayant une petite amie, il ne risquait rien.

Larxenne-Vexen pour qu'ils puissent faire tous les commentaires qu'ils veulent dans le dos des gens en évitant que cela déclenche des bagarres en cours.

Zexion-Luxord histoire que Luxord ne puisse corrompre personne avec ses cartes.

Xion-Naminé car elles étaient de toute manière quasiment inséparables.

Xemnas-Xigbar car il sentait que mettre Sora à la place de celui-ci reviendrait à laisser ce dernier se faire complètement bouffé tout cru, et parce que, se détestant mutuellement, Xemnas et Xigbar s'ignoraient royalement.

Lexaeus-Ventus car Ventus semblait assez sage pour éviter de provoquer le pauvre homme à forte carrure.

Vanitas-Lea car, de un, ils étaient tous deux absents étant en mission (pardonne-moi, brother :'( ) et de deux, car leur sadisme étant assez proche, ils pouvaient converser sans faire de mal aux autres.

Et enfin, Sora et Riku car il sentait que quelque chose d'étrange se passait entre ces deux-là ( Riku n'avait pas lâcher des yeux Sora dès son entrée dans la salle de cours et celui-ci répondait à ses regards) et qu'il était curieux de voir ce que cela donnerait. Et puis, il valait mieux livrer Sora au cadet plutôt qu'à l'aîné… A moins d'être très potentiellement suicidaire…

Sur ces entrefaites, Sebastian commença son cours magistrale en donnant les indications de base qu'il répétait à chaque début d'année.

La matinée se déroula en un temps éclair… Enfin, du moins, c'est l'impression qu'avait les trois frères lorsqu'ils sortirent de cours pour aller manger. Trop d'informations. Ils commençaient à saturer… Et ils avaient les cours pratiques cet après-midi… Ce n'était pas leur jour de chance, ça, au moins, c'était clair.

Toujours est-il qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au bout de leur surprise… Sauf qu'ils ne le savaient pas et ne s'en doutaient pas… Avant qu'ils ne puissent aller trop loin dans le campus pour manger tranquillement, Axel les rattrapa et leur demanda de le suivre. Quand Roxas protesta virulement en demandant où ils allaient, le jeune homme rouge pris fermement la main de son protégé pour l'obliger à le suivre, lui et ses frères, tout en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres étirées en un sourire malicieux. "C'est un secret !" fut la seule réponse auquel ils eurent droit…

Axel les entraîna jusque dans une salle de classe, supposé être vide. Lorsque les trois frères furent entrés, il ferma à clé et souri un peu pour cacher son inquiétude. A cet instant précis, une pluie de peinture s'abattit sur eux. Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant qu'ils soient tous trois entièrement colorés de la tête au pieds. Ventus plaça une main devant Roxas dans un geste qui signifiait : "laisse-moi faire, s'il-te-plaît". Etant donné qu'il était extrêmement rare de voir Ven énervé, son jumeau décida de lui laisser la barre pour cette fois.

"Peut-on savoir ce que tout cela signifie?!" tonna-t-il d'une voix chargée de colère.

"Et bien, vous voilà maintenant baptisé, Sora, Ventus et Roxas! Voyez-vous, tous les nouveaux subissent ce sort. Il prouve que vous êtes désormais des membres à part entière de l'Elite. Mais laissez-moi vous informez de la première fonction que doit effectuer un nouveau. Chaque année, afin de prouver leur capacité, les nouveaux doivent allé combattre des Sans-Coeurs sans avoir eu de cours ou d'armes au préalable. Ainsi, par sélection naturelle, nous pouvons réellement voir si vous êtes digne d'être parmi nous ou pas. Faîtes de votre mieux, vous avez une heure pour me ramener la tête de trois Sans-Coeurs. Que votre épreuve…. COMMENCE !"répondit la voix autoritaire et glacial de Xehanort.

Si tous les membres de l'Elite, mis à part Vexen, Larxene et Xehanort, se sentirent profondément inquiets pour eux, ce sentiment fut bien plus douloureux et fort pour deux personnes en particulier... A savoir Axel et Riku. L'un dévisageait Roxas, l'autre Sora. Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard... Et se retrouvèrent unis par la même cause: protéger l'être qui leur était devenu le plus cher.

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

**Nos trois frères préférés parviendront-ils à traverser cette épreuve sans perdre la vie? Parviendront-ils à survivre sans être blessés? Comment Riku et Sora réagiront ils devant le danger encouru par leur moitié ?**

**Vous le saurez… Dans le prochain épisode**

_Axel_ _: Roxas, je te protégerais !_

_Roxas_ _: heu… Je peux très bien me débrouiller, tu sais… En revanche, mon frère…_

_*Roxas et Ventus regarde tous les deux dans la direction de Sora qui se fait brusquement attrapé par derrière et serré dans les bras de Riku*_

_Hoiz_ _: Okay ||| Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à celui-là ?!_

_Ventus_ _: Franchement, tu ne devines vraiment pas?_

_Hoiz_ _: Bof… Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, c'est pas parce que c'est mon préféré que je vais l'épargner, lui et son Sora…_

_Riku_ _: JE NE LAISSERAIS PERSONNE FAIRE DE MAL A MON SORA, C'EST CLAIR?!_

_Sora_ _: Quelqu'un… A l'aide… J'étouffe !_

NB DE L'AUTEUR: je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à mon jumeau de coeur pour avoir réussi son code. :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Ceci est une fic sur kingdom hearts pouvant contenir des propos injurieux, des scènes X (peut-être) et la présence de couples homo… Par conséquent, tous ceux qui veulent conserver la totale pureté de leur âme et ceux qui sont homophobes, sont priés de passer cordialement leurs chemins… Sinon, et bien, vous aurez été prévenu et c'est à vos risques et périls… Après tout, chacuns ses propres responsabilités :)_

_La grande majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part un ou quelques nouveaux perso…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_

_PS : le personnage de Sebastian ne m'appartient guère, il appartient à l'auteur de Black Butler_

Axel raccompagna les trois frères jusqu'à leur chambre et les prévînt qu'il viendrait les chercher le lendemain pour les conduire en cours. Encore bouleversés par tous les événements de la journée, les trois frères se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre leur propre chambre et de s'endormir vers le pays des rêves…

Le lendemain matin, comme promis, Axel vînt se charger de chercher les trois frères… Ou plutôt, il se chargea de les réveiller lui-même puisqu'ils avaient tous trois complètement oublié d'enclencher leur réveil… Ainsi, Ventus et Sora se virent sortir brutalement du lit par leur aîné. Quant à Roxas, il eut droit à un petit traitement de faveur… C'est-à-dire un seau d'eau glacé pour réveil… Ce qui explique sans doute la raison pour laquelle on vu par la suite un Axel mort de rire fuir à toute jambe la foudre du coureur Roxas qui le poursuivait en hurlant comme un taré… Verdict de Sora et Ventus?

"Ils sont complètement accrocs, eux deux… Ca se voit qu'ils s'entendent plus que bien…" (paroles prononcées par les deux frères simultanément)

Arrivés au réfectoire, après avoir réussi à rattraper Roxas et après s'être préparés, ils (cela inclut Axel :) ) prirent leur petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et s'en allèrent en courant, de peur d'arriver en retard dès leur premier jour… Ils se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment qui se situait loin derrière le "repaire" de l'Elite et qui faisait d'ailleurs au moins dix fois sa taille… Sachant que le "repaire" fait déjà la taille standard d'un manoir… Néanmoins, ils ne s'y arrêtèrent pas. La cloche venait de sonner et ils allaient vraiment finir par arriver en retard s'ils traînaient.

Heureusement pour eux, ils parvinrent à entrer dans la salle de cours avant leur professeur… Ce qui signifiait, entre autre, qu'ils n'allaient pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances aujourd'hui… Tout le monde était encore debout. Ce que Sora, Ventus et Roxas ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs. Seul le cadet pris néanmoins la parole, timidement :

"Heu… Désolé, Axel, mais pourquoi personne ne s'assoit? D'habitude, on a le droit de s'asseoir jusqu'à ce que le professeur arrive et qu'on le salue…."

"Ah, ça… C'est parce qu'on a cours avec Lucif sempai…. Il préfère attribuer lui-même les places qu'occuperont ses élèves durant l'année. D'ailleurs, Roxas, t'as pas intérêt à t'opposer à lui si tu veux garder la vie… Et je plaisante pas. C'est retenu?"

"..." Roxas ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard d'un air frustré et boudeur… Ce qui signifiait chez lui qu'il ne ferait rien de fâcheux… Ou du moins, pour l'instant…

"Bien… Bon garçon. :) (sourire satisfait de Axel). La deuxième raison pour laquelle nous restons debouts, c'est que nul n'a le droit de s'asseoir avant l'entrée des deux "princes"... Enfin, nos chefs, quoi… Et pour vous donner une idée approximative de notre prof, même Xehanort et Riku n'osent pas se rebeller contre lui… Je crois que c'est à peu près la seule personne au monde à qui ils obéissent…"

Axel se tue brusquement en retenant un hoquet de surprise et en se tenant brusquement droit comme un I. Roxas se rapprocha instinctivement plus près de ses frères… Et agrippa inconsciemment la manche du jeune homme rouge qui ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise… Il souria sournoisement et effleura la hanche de son petit protégé qui se dégagea aussitôt de lui en lui lançant un regard assassin. Axel répondit par un regard provocateur et le prof ne perdit rien du défie oculaire qui se déroulait sous ses yeux…

"Apparemment, cette année ne sera pas de tout repos… Avec un Axel sauvage en rut dans la nature, ça risque d'être compliqué à gérer…" Ne pu s'empêcher de penser Sebastian en glissant ses doigts fins et gantés dans ses mèches noirs, aussi sombres que les ténèbres. Il balaya la salle de son regard couleur de sang et remarqua immédiatement que deux personnes manqués… Deux personnes qu'il connaissait très bien… C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'elles apparurent… Comme quoi, quand on parle du loup :) Il s'agissait bien entendu de Xehanort et de Riku qui présentèrent leurs plus humbles excuses au prof en s'inclinant profondément devant lui. Sebastian eut un sourire satisfait et il hocha la tête d'un air sadique. Puis, il pris la parole après s'être raclé la gorge :

"Bien, je me présente, je suis votre professeur principal de cette année , Mr Lucif, et je me charge des cours de Défense et d'Armes. Appelez moi toujours maître lorsque vous avez une demande à me soumettre… Je dédaignerais peut-être y prêter attention si elle est assez digne pour être écouter. Je suis également chargé de former les duo de cette année. Comme cela prendra du temps, vous ferez équipe avec votre voisin de table, pour l'instant. Maintenant, passons à la disposition de vos places…."

Sur ce, il désigna où chacun devait aller…

Roxas et Axel pour des raisons énoncés ultérieurement.

Saïx et Demyx dans l'espoir que le sérieux de l'un compenserait l'idiotie narcissique de l'autre.

Terra-Marluxia pour éviter que celui-ci ne se fasse tabasser dès la première occasion et Terra ayant une petite amie, il ne risquait rien.

Larxenne-Vexen pour qu'ils puissent faire tous les commentaires qu'ils veulent dans le dos des gens en évitant que cela déclenche des bagarres en cours.

Zexion-Luxord histoire que Luxord ne puisse corrompre personne avec ses cartes.

Xion-Naminé car elles étaient de toute manière quasiment inséparables.

Xemnas-Xigbar car il sentait que mettre Sora à la place de celui-ci reviendrait à laisser ce dernier se faire complètement bouffé tout cru, et parce que, se détestant mutuellement, Xemnas et Xigbar s'ignoraient royalement.

Lexaeus-Ventus car Ventus semblait assez sage pour éviter de provoquer le pauvre homme à forte carrure.

Vanitas-Lea car, de un, ils étaient tous deux absents étant en mission (pardonne-moi, brother :'( ) et de deux, car leur sadisme étant assez proche, ils pouvaient converser sans faire de mal aux autres.

Et enfin, Sora et Riku car il sentait que quelque chose d'étrange se passait entre ces deux-là ( Riku n'avait pas lâcher des yeux Sora dès son entrée dans la salle de cours et celui-ci répondait à ses regards) et qu'il était curieux de voir ce que cela donnerait. Et puis, il valait mieux livrer Sora au cadet plutôt qu'à l'aîné… A moins d'être très potentiellement suicidaire…

Sur ces entrefaites, Sebastian commença son cours magistrale en donnant les indications de base qu'il répétait à chaque début d'année.

La matinée se déroula en un temps éclair… Enfin, du moins, c'est l'impression qu'avait les trois frères lorsqu'ils sortirent de cours pour aller manger. Trop d'informations. Ils commençaient à saturer… Et ils avaient les cours pratiques cet après-midi… Ce n'était pas leur jour de chance, ça, au moins, c'était clair.

Toujours est-il qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au bout de leur surprise… Sauf qu'ils ne le savaient pas et ne s'en doutaient pas… Avant qu'ils ne puissent aller trop loin dans le campus pour manger tranquillement, Axel les rattrapa et leur demanda de le suivre. Quand Roxas protesta virulement en demandant où ils allaient, le jeune homme rouge pris fermement la main de son protégé pour l'obliger à le suivre, lui et ses frères, tout en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres étirées en un sourire malicieux. "C'est un secret !" fut la seule réponse auquel ils eurent droit…

Axel les entraîna jusque dans une salle de classe, supposé être vide. Lorsque les trois frères furent entrés, il ferma à clé et souri un peu pour cacher son inquiétude. A cet instant précis, une pluie de peinture s'abattit sur eux. Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant qu'ils soient tous trois entièrement colorés de la tête au pieds. Ventus plaça une main devant Roxas dans un geste qui signifiait : "laisse-moi faire, s'il-te-plaît". Etant donné qu'il était extrêmement rare de voir Ven énervé, son jumeau décida de lui laisser la barre pour cette fois.

"Peut-on savoir ce que tout cela signifie?!" tonna-t-il d'une voix chargée de colère.

"Et bien, vous voilà maintenant baptisé, Sora, Ventus et Roxas! Voyez-vous, tous les nouveaux subissent ce sort. Il prouve que vous êtes désormais des membres à part entière de l'Elite. Mais laissez-moi vous informez de la première fonction que doit effectuer un nouveau. Chaque année, afin de prouver leur capacité, les nouveaux doivent allé combattre des Sans-Coeurs sans avoir eu de cours ou d'armes au préalable. Ainsi, par sélection naturelle, nous pouvons réellement voir si vous êtes digne d'être parmi nous ou pas. Faîtes de votre mieux, vous avez une heure pour me ramener la tête de trois Sans-Coeurs. Que votre épreuve…. COMMENCE !"répondit la voix autoritaire et glacial de Xehanort.

Si tous les membres de l'Elite, mis à part Vexen, Larxene et Xehanort, se sentirent profondément inquiets pour eux, ce sentiment fut bien plus douloureux et fort pour deux personnes en particulier... A savoir Axel et Riku. L'un dévisageait Roxas, l'autre Sora. Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard... Et se retrouvèrent unis par la même cause: protéger l'être qui leur était devenu le plus cher.

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

**Nos trois frères préférés parviendront-ils à traverser cette épreuve sans perdre la vie? Parviendront-ils à survivre sans être blessés? Comment Riku et Sora réagiront ils devant le danger encouru par leur moitié ?**

**Vous le saurez… Dans le prochain épisode**

_Axel_ _: Roxas, je te protégerais !_

_Roxas_ _: heu… Je peux très bien me débrouiller, tu sais… En revanche, mon frère…_

_*Roxas et Ventus regarde tous les deux dans la direction de Sora qui se fait brusquement attrapé par derrière et serré dans les bras de Riku*_

_Hoiz_ _: Okay ||| Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à celui-là ?!_

_Ventus_ _: Franchement, tu ne devines vraiment pas?_

_Hoiz_ _: Bof… Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, c'est pas parce que c'est mon préféré que je vais l'épargner, lui et son Sora…_

_Riku_ _: JE NE LAISSERAIS PERSONNE FAIRE DE MAL A MON SORA, C'EST CLAIR?!_

_Sora_ _: Quelqu'un… A l'aide… J'étouffe !_

NB DE L'AUTEUR: je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à mon jumeau de coeur pour avoir réussi son code. :)


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Ceci est une fic sur kingdom hearts pouvant contenir des propos injurieux, des scènes X (peut-être) et la présence de couples homo… Par conséquent, tous ceux qui veulent conserver la totale pureté de leur âme et ceux qui sont homophobes, sont priés de passer cordialement leurs chemins… Sinon, et bien, vous aurez été prévenu et c'est à vos risques et périls… Après tout, chacuns ses propres responsabilités :)_

_La grande majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part un ou quelques nouveaux perso…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_

_PS : le personnage de Sebastian ne m'appartient guère, il appartient à l'auteur de Black Butler_

Axel raccompagna les trois frères jusqu'à leur chambre et les prévînt qu'il viendrait les chercher le lendemain pour les conduire en cours. Encore bouleversés par tous les événements de la journée, les trois frères se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre leur propre chambre et de s'endormir vers le pays des rêves…

Le lendemain matin, comme promis, Axel vînt se charger de chercher les trois frères… Ou plutôt, il se chargea de les réveiller lui-même puisqu'ils avaient tous trois complètement oublié d'enclencher leur réveil… Ainsi, Ventus et Sora se virent sortir brutalement du lit par leur aîné. Quant à Roxas, il eut droit à un petit traitement de faveur… C'est-à-dire un seau d'eau glacé pour réveil… Ce qui explique sans doute la raison pour laquelle on vu par la suite un Axel mort de rire fuir à toute jambe la foudre du coureur Roxas qui le poursuivait en hurlant comme un taré… Verdict de Sora et Ventus?

"Ils sont complètement accrocs, eux deux… Ca se voit qu'ils s'entendent plus que bien…" (paroles prononcées par les deux frères simultanément)

Arrivés au réfectoire, après avoir réussi à rattraper Roxas et après s'être préparés, ils (cela inclut Axel :) ) prirent leur petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et s'en allèrent en courant, de peur d'arriver en retard dès leur premier jour… Ils se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment qui se situait loin derrière le "repaire" de l'Elite et qui faisait d'ailleurs au moins dix fois sa taille… Sachant que le "repaire" fait déjà la taille standard d'un manoir… Néanmoins, ils ne s'y arrêtèrent pas. La cloche venait de sonner et ils allaient vraiment finir par arriver en retard s'ils traînaient.

Heureusement pour eux, ils parvinrent à entrer dans la salle de cours avant leur professeur… Ce qui signifiait, entre autre, qu'ils n'allaient pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances aujourd'hui… Tout le monde était encore debout. Ce que Sora, Ventus et Roxas ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs. Seul le cadet pris néanmoins la parole, timidement :

"Heu… Désolé, Axel, mais pourquoi personne ne s'assoit? D'habitude, on a le droit de s'asseoir jusqu'à ce que le professeur arrive et qu'on le salue…."

"Ah, ça… C'est parce qu'on a cours avec Lucif sempai…. Il préfère attribuer lui-même les places qu'occuperont ses élèves durant l'année. D'ailleurs, Roxas, t'as pas intérêt à t'opposer à lui si tu veux garder la vie… Et je plaisante pas. C'est retenu?"

"..." Roxas ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard d'un air frustré et boudeur… Ce qui signifiait chez lui qu'il ne ferait rien de fâcheux… Ou du moins, pour l'instant…

"Bien… Bon garçon. :) (sourire satisfait de Axel). La deuxième raison pour laquelle nous restons debouts, c'est que nul n'a le droit de s'asseoir avant l'entrée des deux "princes"... Enfin, nos chefs, quoi… Et pour vous donner une idée approximative de notre prof, même Xehanort et Riku n'osent pas se rebeller contre lui… Je crois que c'est à peu près la seule personne au monde à qui ils obéissent…"

Axel se tue brusquement en retenant un hoquet de surprise et en se tenant brusquement droit comme un I. Roxas se rapprocha instinctivement plus près de ses frères… Et agrippa inconsciemment la manche du jeune homme rouge qui ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise… Il souria sournoisement et effleura la hanche de son petit protégé qui se dégagea aussitôt de lui en lui lançant un regard assassin. Axel répondit par un regard provocateur et le prof ne perdit rien du défie oculaire qui se déroulait sous ses yeux…

"Apparemment, cette année ne sera pas de tout repos… Avec un Axel sauvage en rut dans la nature, ça risque d'être compliqué à gérer…" Ne pu s'empêcher de penser Sebastian en glissant ses doigts fins et gantés dans ses mèches noirs, aussi sombres que les ténèbres. Il balaya la salle de son regard couleur de sang et remarqua immédiatement que deux personnes manqués… Deux personnes qu'il connaissait très bien… C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'elles apparurent… Comme quoi, quand on parle du loup :) Il s'agissait bien entendu de Xehanort et de Riku qui présentèrent leurs plus humbles excuses au prof en s'inclinant profondément devant lui. Sebastian eut un sourire satisfait et il hocha la tête d'un air sadique. Puis, il pris la parole après s'être raclé la gorge :

"Bien, je me présente, je suis votre professeur principal de cette année , Mr Lucif, et je me charge des cours de Défense et d'Armes. Appelez moi toujours maître lorsque vous avez une demande à me soumettre… Je dédaignerais peut-être y prêter attention si elle est assez digne pour être écouter. Je suis également chargé de former les duo de cette année. Comme cela prendra du temps, vous ferez équipe avec votre voisin de table, pour l'instant. Maintenant, passons à la disposition de vos places…."

Sur ce, il désigna où chacun devait aller…

Roxas et Axel pour des raisons énoncés ultérieurement.

Saïx et Demyx dans l'espoir que le sérieux de l'un compenserait l'idiotie narcissique de l'autre.

Terra-Marluxia pour éviter que celui-ci ne se fasse tabasser dès la première occasion et Terra ayant une petite amie, il ne risquait rien.

Larxenne-Vexen pour qu'ils puissent faire tous les commentaires qu'ils veulent dans le dos des gens en évitant que cela déclenche des bagarres en cours.

Zexion-Luxord histoire que Luxord ne puisse corrompre personne avec ses cartes.

Xion-Naminé car elles étaient de toute manière quasiment inséparables.

Xemnas-Xigbar car il sentait que mettre Sora à la place de celui-ci reviendrait à laisser ce dernier se faire complètement bouffé tout cru, et parce que, se détestant mutuellement, Xemnas et Xigbar s'ignoraient royalement.

Lexaeus-Ventus car Ventus semblait assez sage pour éviter de provoquer le pauvre homme à forte carrure.

Vanitas-Lea car, de un, ils étaient tous deux absents étant en mission (pardonne-moi, brother :'( ) et de deux, car leur sadisme étant assez proche, ils pouvaient converser sans faire de mal aux autres.

Et enfin, Sora et Riku car il sentait que quelque chose d'étrange se passait entre ces deux-là ( Riku n'avait pas lâcher des yeux Sora dès son entrée dans la salle de cours et celui-ci répondait à ses regards) et qu'il était curieux de voir ce que cela donnerait. Et puis, il valait mieux livrer Sora au cadet plutôt qu'à l'aîné… A moins d'être très potentiellement suicidaire…

Sur ces entrefaites, Sebastian commença son cours magistrale en donnant les indications de base qu'il répétait à chaque début d'année.

La matinée se déroula en un temps éclair… Enfin, du moins, c'est l'impression qu'avait les trois frères lorsqu'ils sortirent de cours pour aller manger. Trop d'informations. Ils commençaient à saturer… Et ils avaient les cours pratiques cet après-midi… Ce n'était pas leur jour de chance, ça, au moins, c'était clair.

Toujours est-il qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au bout de leur surprise… Sauf qu'ils ne le savaient pas et ne s'en doutaient pas… Avant qu'ils ne puissent aller trop loin dans le campus pour manger tranquillement, Axel les rattrapa et leur demanda de le suivre. Quand Roxas protesta virulement en demandant où ils allaient, le jeune homme rouge pris fermement la main de son protégé pour l'obliger à le suivre, lui et ses frères, tout en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres étirées en un sourire malicieux. "C'est un secret !" fut la seule réponse auquel ils eurent droit…

Axel les entraîna jusque dans une salle de classe, supposé être vide. Lorsque les trois frères furent entrés, il ferma à clé et souri un peu pour cacher son inquiétude. A cet instant précis, une pluie de peinture s'abattit sur eux. Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant qu'ils soient tous trois entièrement colorés de la tête au pieds. Ventus plaça une main devant Roxas dans un geste qui signifiait : "laisse-moi faire, s'il-te-plaît". Etant donné qu'il était extrêmement rare de voir Ven énervé, son jumeau décida de lui laisser la barre pour cette fois.

"Peut-on savoir ce que tout cela signifie?!" tonna-t-il d'une voix chargée de colère.

"Et bien, vous voilà maintenant baptisé, Sora, Ventus et Roxas! Voyez-vous, tous les nouveaux subissent ce sort. Il prouve que vous êtes désormais des membres à part entière de l'Elite. Mais laissez-moi vous informez de la première fonction que doit effectuer un nouveau. Chaque année, afin de prouver leur capacité, les nouveaux doivent allé combattre des Sans-Coeurs sans avoir eu de cours ou d'armes au préalable. Ainsi, par sélection naturelle, nous pouvons réellement voir si vous êtes digne d'être parmi nous ou pas. Faîtes de votre mieux, vous avez une heure pour me ramener la tête de trois Sans-Coeurs. Que votre épreuve…. COMMENCE !"répondit la voix autoritaire et glacial de Xehanort.

Si tous les membres de l'Elite, mis à part Vexen, Larxene et Xehanort, se sentirent profondément inquiets pour eux, ce sentiment fut bien plus douloureux et fort pour deux personnes en particulier... A savoir Axel et Riku. L'un dévisageait Roxas, l'autre Sora. Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard... Et se retrouvèrent unis par la même cause: protéger l'être qui leur était devenu le plus cher.

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

**Nos trois frères préférés parviendront-ils à traverser cette épreuve sans perdre la vie? Parviendront-ils à survivre sans être blessés? Comment Riku et Sora réagiront ils devant le danger encouru par leur moitié ?**

**Vous le saurez… Dans le prochain épisode**

_Axel_ _: Roxas, je te protégerais !_

_Roxas_ _: heu… Je peux très bien me débrouiller, tu sais… En revanche, mon frère…_

_*Roxas et Ventus regarde tous les deux dans la direction de Sora qui se fait brusquement attrapé par derrière et serré dans les bras de Riku*_

_Hoiz_ _: Okay ||| Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à celui-là ?!_

_Ventus_ _: Franchement, tu ne devines vraiment pas?_

_Hoiz_ _: Bof… Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, c'est pas parce que c'est mon préféré que je vais l'épargner, lui et son Sora…_

_Riku_ _: JE NE LAISSERAIS PERSONNE FAIRE DE MAL A MON SORA, C'EST CLAIR?!_

_Sora_ _: Quelqu'un… A l'aide… J'étouffe !_

NB DE L'AUTEUR: je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à mon jumeau de coeur pour avoir réussi son code. :)


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Ceci est une fic sur kingdom hearts pouvant contenir des propos injurieux, des scènes X (peut-être) et la présence de couples homo… Par conséquent, tous ceux qui veulent conserver la totale pureté de leur âme et ceux qui sont homophobes, sont priés de passer cordialement leurs chemins… Sinon, et bien, vous aurez été prévenu et c'est à vos risques et périls… Après tout, chacuns ses propres responsabilités :)_

_La grande majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part un ou quelques nouveaux perso…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_

_PS : le personnage de Sebastian ne m'appartient guère, il appartient à l'auteur de Black Butler_

Se fût finalement la voix de Sora qui vînt tirer ses deux frères de leur exploration. Il les avait trouvé.

Ils coururent vers leur frère qui les guida jusqu'à une salle mal éclairé, sentant l'humidité…

L'air puait le moisi et semblait s'être appesantit de poussière. Ils comprirent que cet endroit était en réalité un sorte de débarras d'armes. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge… Surtout que ces sortes d'armes avaient toutes un look assez stylés mais… carrément bizarre pour des armes, en fait...Autrement dit, elle ressemblait à des sortes de jouets taille réel.

Les trois frères échangèrent un regard sceptique. Ils ne savaient plus trop quoi penser. Etaient-ils sensé croire que ces "choses" les aideraient à battre les Sans-Coeurs? Remarque, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres choix que d'essayer. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien à perdre et encore des tonnes de choses à tester. Ils hochèrent simultanément les épaules. Après tout, ils verraient bien ce que ça donnerait… C'est ainsi que chacun se mit à chercher de son côté son arme parfaite, en fouillant dans tout les recoins poussiéreux de la pièce. Ils trouvèrent des tonnes d'armes qui ne les attiraient absolument pas… Ainsi que des tonnes de babioles totalement et définitivement à usage indéterminée. Autrement dit, la phrase qui leur revînt le plus régulièrement à l'esprit dans leur recherche archéologique fut : "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est (encore) que ce truc?!"

C'est encore une fois Sora, grâce en partie à sa chance phénoménal, qui trouva enfin quelque chose d'intéressant pour eux trois...Il la trouva (ou plutôt les) derrière un voile qui avait été sans doute blanc dans le passé mais qui avait viré sur une couleur gris sale virant sur le noir. Sora tira sur le drap et découvrit, déposés sur un socle de pierre, trois genre d'épées étranges. Son regard en fut vite captivé. Excité par sa découverte, il alla trouver ses frères - tjr dans leur coin à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant- en sautillant partout. Il les attrapa par derrière avant de les tirer joyeusement derrière lui, sous leurs cris de protestations. Il les lâcha devant le socle avec un grand "Tadaaa!" et un air tout à fait débile sur le visage. Les regards des deux jumeaux furent aussitôt captivés par ces objets. Leur petite rancune était complètement oublié. Ils échangèrent un regard alors que Sora demandait en souriant, les bras relevés au-dessus de sa tête dans un geste d'étirement :

"Alors? Vous en dîtes quoi?"

Nouveau coup d'oeil puis,sourires.

"Nous sommes partants!"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Des Sans-Coeurs. Au nombre de trois. C'était parfait pour eux. Il était temps qu'ils testent leurs nouvelles armes. Ventus fit apparaître une sorte d'épée dont la garde se divisait en deux ailes repliés vers la main pour finir sur une sorte de double-lames se terminant par un demi-coeur à côté d'une étoile jaune et bleu clair. Elle était d'une blancheur éclatante.

Roxas avait, pour sa part, choisit l'épée sombre. Ce n'était pas des ailes d'ange qui se repliaient en direction du bout de la garde, mais des ailes de dragon noir. La lame se terminait par une étrange proéminence qui ressemblait à une clé. Autour de sa lame noire comme la nuit, une chaîne d'argent s'enroulait. Roxas sourit un peu sadiquement. Ça allait faire mal.

Quand à Sora, il avait décidé de prendre l'épée la plus "simple", mais la plus originale des trois… En effet, elle ressemblait très fortement à une clé dont le bout pouvait aussi faire penser à la forme d'une couronne. Sa garde était plutôt simple, de couleur jaune. C'était sans doute l'arme qui ressemblait le plus à un jouet "taille réel" par rapport aux deux autres. Mais qu'importe… C'était la préférée de Sora.

Armés et disposant de leurs nouveaux jouets, les trois frères s'élancèrent dans la bataille, confiants, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se firent laminer… Je parles des Sans-Coeurs… Ils avaient été dépassé très rapidement par les trois frères qui, étrangement, sans avoir manié d'armes au préalable, avait su se servir instinctivement de leurs épées. Ils avaient décidé d'ajouter cette "constatation entraînant une question" à la longue liste de choses sans réponse ou en attente de réponse… Et s'ils gardaient encore un peu d'espoir pour ce qui est au sujet d'être informé, ils se rendront bien vite compte qu'il est bien souvent impossible d'obtenir une information au sujet de Best Side ou de l'Elite (sans oublier que les rares informations obtenus ne sont pas forcément - voir très rarement - justes. En gros, c souvent des mensonges). Bref.. Ils le découvriront bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant, ils avaient déjà un problème un peu plus immédiat sur les bras. Comment étaient-ils sensés coupés la tête des Sans-Coeurs pour les rapporter au chef? Au bout d'une très courte délibération - les trois frères étant tombés d'accord pratiquement simultanément -, il fut décidé qu'ils rapporteraient les corps en entier. Ils ne se sentaient pas spécialement d'humeur à découvrir les joies écoeurantes de la décapitation…

00000000000000000000000

Lorsque Xemnas vit arriver les trois nouveaux avec, sur leur dos, les cadavres de leur Sans-Coeurs, il ne put s'empêcher de les regarder, tout d'abord avec surprise, puis avec intérêt. Rare étaient ceux qui parvenaient à réussir l'épreuve, et il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que ces trois-là y parviennent… Ca devenait de plus en plus intéressant...

Ventus, Roxas et Sora racontèrent leur aventure à leur chef qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir de plus en plus intéressé et enflammé… Jamais il n'aurait pensé tomber sur d'aussi bons éléments… Il sourit malicieusement. La partie ne faisait que commencer…

000000000000000000000

Quand Ventus, Roxas et Sora retournèrent en classe, tous les membres de l'Elite étaient déjà en train de les attendre, histoire de célébrer la réussite de leurs protégés qui s'en étaient brillamment sortis… - Je rappelle juste qu'ils connaissent déjà tous les faits et gestes du trio puisqu'ils les suivaient discrètement, en parfait espions… - Bien entendu, le trio ne s'attendait pas à être reçu instantanément par les cris de joie et les applaudissements de leurs camarades. Ils en furent plutôt surpris… Et le furent encore plus puisqu'ils n'avaient informé personne d'autre que le chef de leur aventure, et que tout le monde connaissait déjà chacune de leurs action - ils se doutaient bien que Xemnas n'était pas du tout du genre à communiquer ce genre d'informations pouvant donner lieu à des joies populaires impropres -. Tous rejetèrent leur faute sur deux d'entre eux… Riku et Axel… Qui ne nièrent pas leur action de voyeurisme, l'un s'en affichant fièrement et ouvertement, l'autre rougissant et fuyant désespérément le regard amusé des autres. Les réjouissances furent néanmoins de courte durée puisque Sébastian finit par arriver en demandant le calme, accompagné par Xehanort et Saïx, qui n'était pas parvenu à échapper à Xemnas qui l'avait entraîné de force avec lui…

Le silence se fit…

Puis, Sébastian pris enfin la parole :

"Avant de commencer quoi que se soit, je voudrais avoir des explications de votre part, Ventus, Roxas et Sora. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez hérité et trouvé ces épées? J'exige une réponse…"

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Qu'arrivera-t-il encore à nos trois frères préférés? Parviendront-ils à garder leurs lames et à survivre aux cours de l'après-midi?**

**Vous le saurez… Dans le prochain épisode :)**

_Axel_ _: Je n'apparais pas…_

_Hoiz_ _: Écoute, je t'aime bien, Axel, mais t'es pas le centre du monde. Je peux pas te faire apparaître partout… Sinon, ça risque de devenir très vite indécent…_

_Riku et Roxas_ _: J'ai vraiment pas du tout envie de savoir de quoi elle parle…_

_Hoiz_ _: Et vous avez bien raison… Après tout, ça viendra bien assez tôt… Et c'est bien mieux à découvrir de façon lente et croustillante… Hé hé hé…. :)_

_Axel_ _: Mais quel plan foireux tu nous prépares encore toi?!_

_Hoiz_ _: Je ne le dirais pas… :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Ceci est une fic sur kingdom hearts pouvant contenir des propos injurieux, des scènes X (peut-être) et la présence de couples homo… Par conséquent, tous ceux qui veulent conserver la totale pureté de leur âme et ceux qui sont homophobes, sont priés de passer cordialement leurs chemins… Sinon, et bien, vous aurez été prévenu et c'est à vos risques et périls… Après tout, chacuns ses propres responsabilités :)_

_La grande majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part un ou quelques nouveaux perso…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_

_PS : le personnage de Sebastian ne m'appartient guère, il appartient à l'auteur de Black Butler_

Quand Ventus, Roxas et Sora retournèrent en classe, tous les membres de l'Elite étaient déjà en train de les attendre, histoire de célébrer la réussite de leurs protégés qui s'en étaient brillamment sortis… - Je rappelle juste qu'ils connaissent déjà tous les faits et gestes du trio puisqu'ils les suivaient discrètement, en parfait espions… - Bien entendu, le trio ne s'attendait pas à être reçu instantanément par les cris de joie et les applaudissements de leurs camarades. Ils en furent plutôt surpris… Et le furent encore plus puisqu'ils n'avaient informé personne d'autre que le chef de leur aventure, et que tout le monde connaissait déjà chacune de leurs action - ils se doutaient bien que Xemnas n'était pas du tout du genre à communiquer ce genre d'informations pouvant donner lieu à des joies populaires impropres -. Tous rejetèrent leur faute sur deux d'entre eux… Riku et Axel… Qui ne nièrent pas leur action de voyeurisme, l'un s'en affichant fièrement et ouvertement, l'autre rougissant et fuyant désespérément le regard amusé des autres. Les réjouissances furent néanmoins de courte durée puisque Sébastian finit par arriver en demandant le calme, accompagné par Xehanort et Saïx, qui n'était pas parvenu à échapper à Xemnas qui l'avait entraîné de force avec lui…

Le silence se fit…

Puis, Sébastian pris enfin la parole :

"Avant de commencer quoi que se soit, je voudrais avoir des explications de votre part, Ventus, Roxas et Sora. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez hérité et trouvé ces épées? J'exige une réponse…"

"_Heu… En fait, on est tombé dessus… On voulait se promener dans le campus pour pouvoir nous familiariser avec notre nouvel environnement lorsque nous sommes tombés vers un GIGANTESQUE gymnase de verre. On est allé voir et on a trouvé une salle emplie d'objet bizarre à utilité indéterminé. Après, on a trouvé sous un voile ces sortes d'épée et comme on les trouvait jolis et qu'on se sentait attirés par elles, on s'est demandé si on aurait le niveau pour les manier. On voulait voir si on était vraiment digne de faire partie de l'Elite alors on les a emprunté pour essayer de vaincre des Sans-Coeurs. On a réussi mais on a pas eu le temps de les rendre avant de revenir en cours… Dsl…" _

Répondit Sora avec un large sourire penaud, les mains glissés derrière sa tête d'un air gêné. Ventus ne pu s'empêcher de se frapper avec la paume de sa main. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son cadet serait si stupide. Dire des choses aussi proches de la vérité… Ne leur attirerait que des ennuis. De son côté Roxas serrait les dents en regardant son frère comme si il allait le frapper. Ok, son frère était plutôt "peace and love", mais tout de même! Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait aussi immature. Il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres en levant son regard vers leur terrible professeur, tremblant en pensant à leur futur punition qui serait sans doute une torture physique et/ou morale. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas la furieuse rage attendu qu'il aperçu dans les yeux écarlates de leur professeur. Bien au contraire, la seule chose qu'ils reflétaient était une incroyable surprise, comme si il s'était attendu à toutes les possibilités les plus inimaginables, voir les mensonges les plus délirants jamais entendu, mais pas à quelque chose qui ressemblait et pouvait aisément être pris pour la vérité. Pour exprimer combien la surprise de Sebastian était grande, sachez qu'il avait laissé retomber sa mâchoire qui pendait grande ouverte, à la merci des mouches… Bien entendu, il ne fût pas étonnant qu'il crut au mensonge de Sora… Ainsi, s'étant ressaisi, il remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez aquilin, se racla un peu la gorge avant de reprendre d'une voix calme mais menaçante comme un orage :

"Bon, et bien… Puisque vous avez été honnête et que vous m'avez livré la vérité en bonne et du forme, je vous épargnerais la phase dans laquelle je vous arrache de force la vérité, ainsi que la phase où ma colère explose et vous incendie plus froidement que ne le fera jamais la plus violente des tempêtes. En revanche, je ne peux vous privé d'une bonne leçon, c'est-à-dire, d'une punition. Aussi, après l'entraînement de cette après-midi, vous resterez plus tard et vous nettoierez entièrement cet établissement dans lequel vous assister à vos cours, et le gymnase. Vous devrez avoir fini avant demain. Je ne vais pas être trop dur avec vous, aussi je vous offre un délai assez large… Mais sachez que ce délai diminuera avec le temps, au fur et à mesure des punitions que vous accumulerais…"

Sebastian se retourna pour sortir de la salle de cours et se rendre au gymnase avec ses élèves, mais il fût interrompu par la voix faible et timide de Sora :

"Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais… Que devons-nous faire de nos épées? Faut-il vraiment que nous vous les rendions ou pouvons-nous les garder?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que vous n'aviez pas le droit de les garder, c'est simplement le fait de les "emprunter pour une durée indéterminée" qui est interdit… Du reste, puisqu'il semble que vous avez été choisi pour porter ces Keyblade, elles vous appartiennent pour toute la durée de votre scolarité ici et au-delà."

"Alors ça s'appelle Keyblade?" (Sora)

"Oui." (Seb = Sebastian)

Sur ces derniers mots, le prof se détourna sèchement et enjoignit autoritairement à ses élèves d'arrêter de se reposer et de le suivre immédiatement car ils avaient déjà pris du retard sur leur programme habituel ce qui signifiait, soit dit en passant, que si Sora, Ventus et Roxas terminait plus tard à cause d'eux, ils seraient les responsables si ceux-ci ne parvenaient pas à accomplir leur tâche dans le délais imparti. Ceci eu l'effet espéré puisque les membres de l'Elite se redressèrent brusquement et se pressèrent vers la sortie. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à courir jusqu'au gymnase. Quand à Roxas, Ventus et Sora, étant moins entraînés que leurs aînés, ils se retrouvèrent tout derrière, à bonne distance des autres. Ils se sentaient un peu fatigués, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses pour eux. En effet, l'effort qu'ils devaient fournir pour s'adapter à leur nouveau mode de vie et de fonctionnement ainsi que les efforts fournis pour vaincre des Sans-Coeurs leur pesaient autant mentalement que physiquement. Ils furent donc rapidement essoufflés, ce qui n'était, d'ailleurs, pas vraiment bon signe pour le cadet… Sans compter qu'ils étaient sensés tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée, voir plus… Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard inquiet. Si leur cadet tombait maintenant dans l'inconscience, ça allait mal se finir… Heureusement pour eux, ils furent magistralement sauver par… Axel, Riku et Terra qui étaient revenus sur leurs pas pour leur venir en aide. Ils savaient combien il était difficile de conserver son énergie eu top niveau durant les premiers jours… Et ils ne souhaitaient pas voir leurs chers petits nouveaux s'effondrer dès le premier jour. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils soient bannis de l'Elite, et ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils soient considérés comme faibles, car ils savaient tous combien cette affirmation était fausse. C'est ainsi que Axel attrapa habilement Roxas pour le prendre sur son dos et courir jusqu'au gymnase, que Terra proposa poliment son aide à Ventus qui finit, lui aussi, accroché au dos de Terra, et que Riku pris timidement Sora sur son dos, les joues rougis par le contact des bras du jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat qui enlaçaient solidement ses épaules.

000000000000000000000000000000

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Sebastian exigea qu'ils soient tous, sans exception, près en trois minutes où il sévirait sévèrement. Ensuite commença l'entraînement intensif…

Ils commencèrent par des exercices d'échauffement. A ce niveau-là, ça allait encore, c'était normal.

Ils enchaînèrent directement ensuite sur 100 abdos, 100 pompes à trois reprises, dans un temps limité qui ne laissait guère de temps de repos. Ils continuaient sur des exercices de musculations, puis sur de la natation, pour détendre un peu leurs muscles endoloris. Ils prenaient ensuite chacun leur Keyblade et s'entraînait à donner divers coups à de pauvres mannequins de paille et de bois, qui devaient sans doute être changés régulièrement, vu l'intensité avec laquelle chaque coup était donné, et vu leur nombre. Si les trois frères eurent droit à des coups moins complexes et plus basiques sur lesquels commencer leur entraînement, les autres, en revanche, enchaînait coups complexes sur coups complexes. C'était un véritable spectacle effroyable de machines de guerre humaines. Les muscles se tendaient à leur maximum et roulaient sous la peau, douloureux mais endurants. La sueur dégoulinait le long de leur corps. Leur respiration haletante raisonnaient dans un sinistre concert bestial. Leur visage était crispé par leur concentration déterminée et par le prix de leurs grands efforts. Une légère grimace de souffrance douloureuse se propageait sur leur face crispé. Ils donnaient tous le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Ils donnaient tous toute leur énergie dans cet entraînement. Ils faisaient tous leur maximum. Il faut dire que Sebastian était un professeur particulièrement strict et exigeant avec ses élèves, mais le mérite des élèves ne venait pas uniquement de sa sévérité. Il venait aussi de leurs propres exigences envers eux-mêmes.

Sora, Roxas et Ventus, dans cette ambiance studieuse et unie, se sentirent profondément inférieurs à leurs aînés. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils se promirent de travailler deux fois plus que les autres afin de rattraper rapidement le niveau des membres plus anciens de l'Elite. Ils feraient de leur mieux et travailleraient durs! Leur détermination et leur ardeur au travail ne passa pas inaperçu… En effet, plus ils s'acharnaient pour réussir leurs mouvements, plus l'attention de Sebastian et de Xehanort se focalisait sur eux. Trop concentrés pour remarquer quoi que se soit, ils ne remarquèrent pas que, sous l'élan de leur volonté, de nombreux membres de l'Elite s'étaient arrêtés momentanément pour observer leur regard et leur acharnement combatif. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que, ce jour-là, ils gagnèrent tout le respect de leurs aînés…

A la fin de cette après-midi d'entraînement physique, Sora, Ventus et Roxas se retrouvèrent complètement épuisés… Ils s'étaient tant démener durant leur première journée qu'ils n'avaient plus la force pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle Sebastian décida de leur accorder son indulgence, une fois de plus. IL accepta qu'ils ne nettoient non pas tous les bâtiments dans lesquels, ils avaient déjà eu une fois cours mais uniquement le gymnase. Le professeur s'attira ainsi la reconnaissance des trois frères qui décidèrent qu'à partir de maintenant, il serait leur professeur préféré, malgré sa sévérité brutale. Ils mangèrent rapidement un casse-croûte avant de s'attaquer directement au grand nettoyage…

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Quels sont les prochaines épreuves que devront surmonter nos trois frères préférés? Et réussiront-ils à effectuer leur punition sans encombre?**

**Vous le saurez… Dans le prochain épisode :)**

_Riku_ _: Dis, Hoiz, tu peux pas faire en sorte que je puisse aller aider mon Sora dans sa lourde tâche? Je veux l'aider!_

_Hoiz __: Heu...Ca dépend… Tu veux mourir, tué par Sebastian ou pas? SI c'est oui, se sera un peu dommage puisque Sora se retrouvera entre les griffes de Xehanort…._

_Riku :Touche pas à Sora, Xehanort! Non, je veux pas mourir , finalement…._

_Hoiz __:Bien, bien, bien :)_

_Sora __:Oinnnn…. Du ménage…_

_Ventus et Roxas_ _:Tkt, t pas seul…._


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Ceci est une fic sur kingdom hearts pouvant contenir des propos injurieux, des scènes X (peut-être) et la présence de couples homo… Par conséquent, tous ceux qui veulent conserver la totale pureté de leur âme et ceux qui sont homophobes, sont priés de passer cordialement leurs chemins… Sinon, et bien, vous aurez été prévenu et c'est à vos risques et périls… Après tout, chacuns ses propres responsabilités :)_

_La grande majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part un ou quelques nouveaux perso…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_

_PS : le personnage de Sebastian ne m'appartient guère, il appartient à l'auteur de Black Butler_

A la fin de cette après-midi d'entraînement physique, Sora, Ventus et Roxas se retrouvèrent complètement épuisés… Ils s'étaient tant démener durant leur première journée qu'ils n'avaient plus la force pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle Sebastian décida de leur accorder son indulgence, une fois de plus. Il accepta qu'ils ne nettoient non pas tous les bâtiments dans lesquels ils avaient déjà eu une fois cours mais uniquement le gymnase. Le professeur s'attira ainsi la reconnaissance des trois frères qui décidèrent qu'à partir de maintenant, il serait leur professeur préféré, malgré sa sévérité brutale. Ils mangèrent rapidement un casse-croûte avant de s'attaquer directement au grand nettoyage… Qui se révella bien plus ardu encore que ce qu'ils n'imaginaient...

En effet, si le bâtiment ne leur avait pas paru très grands lorsqu'il était plein, ils le paraissait d'autant plus lorsqu'il était complétement vide, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils comprirent à quel point ils étaient seuls et à quel point ils avaient du boulot. Car malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient que le gymnase à nettoyer, sa surface était déjà suffisament grande pour décourager nos trois frères épuisés par leur journée... intensive. Ils n'en pouvaient absolument plus et voulaient absolument aller dormir. Mais ils savaient que Sebastian gardait la seule entrée du gymnase et qu'ils ne pourraient pas partir avant d'avoir fini. Et ils savaient que, par la présence de leur professeur principal, personne ne viendrait leur donner un coup de main. C'est donc dans un état particulièrement pessimiste qu'ils débuttèrent leur longue et pénible corvés. Même l'optimiste Sora était trop fatigué pour trouver un argument quelconque qui leur remonterait le morale. Le silence était lourd et morose et rien ne semblait pouvoir le briser, tant il était empli par le poids de la fatigue. Ils ne tiendraient jamais le coup jusqu'au bout... Ou du moins, pas sans aide ou pas sans un bon coup de fouet d'adrénaline. Or, ils y eurent plutôt droit, de ce côté-là.

En effet, alors que le silence épaissi se glissait sur leur yeux rougi dans leur lutte déséspéré contre le sommeil, un bruit sourd retentit violement dans la salle où ils avaient trouvé tantôt leurs Keyblades... Un bruit effrayant d'objets dévalant une pille de choses diverses et variées. Un bruit que l'on entend uniquement dans des films d'horreur quand le mal ou quand un fantôme surgit de nul part pour tuer les protagonistes. Sora, Ventus et Roxas échangèrent un regard particulièrement inquiet... Car si ils se retrouvaient dans une situation comme on en trouve dans les films... Il se trouve à ce moment-là que les protagonistes n'était autre qu'eux-mêmes. Ils déglutirent. Ok, ils ne croyaient pas aux fantômes ni à quoi que se soit de ce genre. Mais ils ne croyaient pas non plus aux Similis ni aux Sans-Coeurs... Et pourtant ils en avaient croisé (et tués) plus tôt... Sans oublier que la fatigue accroît la sensibilité de ceux qui en sont sujets, alors je pense que nous pouvons excuser leur moment de panique totale. En effet, ils cédèrent à ses griffes et s'enfuirent à toute allure, paniqués comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été. Ils se réfugièrent craintivement dans un vieil établis dont les portes en bois avaient moisi et dont les araignés s'étaient appropriés le logis. Bien entendu, ils n'osaient plus assez bouger pour pouvoir encore se déplacer ailleurs. Ils frissonaient et pourtant ils transpiraient. Au loin, ils entendaient les hurlements sinistres du vent s'insinuer dans la grande salle et venir jusqu'à eux. Ils entendirent d'abord faibles puis, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus persistants. Ils sentirent leur souffle se bloquer dans leur poitrine alors que leur cœur battait de plus en plus fort sous le coup de l'effroi et d'une montée d'adrénaline dont ils se seraient bien passé. Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement sur...

Une tête surmontée d'une chevelure ébourriffée et rouge flash. Il y eut un instant de flottement entre les deux différents parties. Puis, Axel explosa d'un rire franc et ahuri. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver les trois frères dans un tel état de terreur et encore moins que se serait à cause de lui. Ils sortirent de leur faible cachette en s'époussetant d'un air gêné. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé vivre encore aujourd'hui la plus grande honte de leur vie. Comprenant très bien ce que pouvait ressentir les trois frères et désirant par dessus tout sortir « son » Sora de l'embarras, ce fut Riku qui calma le fougueux Axel en lui posant une main sur l'épaule et lui déclarant froidement :

« Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas immédiatement de rire, je jure de révéler à tout le monde ce que tu as fait le jour de ton arrivée ici, lorsque tu étais seul avec mon frère et moi... »

La menace eut l'effet d'une douche glaciale pour Axel qui s'arrêta immédiatement et regarda Riku attentivement. Celui-ci n'ayant pas l'air de plaisanté, il décida que, s'il voulait conserver une certaine forme de dignité devant Roxas, il ferait mieux d'obéir immédiatement aux ordres donnés. C'est la raison pour laquelle il se redressa peiniblement en s'étirant et en déclarant d'une voix nonchalante :

« Bah, je voulais juste les taquiner un peu... Enfin bon, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment et vu leur état de fatigue, je ne dirais rien à personne de ce qu'il s'est passé ici... Motus et bouche cousu, comme on dit ! »

Riku se contenta de sourire froidement. Cela ne plus pas particulièrement à Sora qui s'accrocha alors à son bras en lui faisant les yeux doux. Surpris, le jeune homme aux cheveux de neige regarda son protégé en rougissant et détourna le regard. Sora resserra encore son étreinte en le regardant avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire timide se glisse sur ses lèvres. Satisfait, Sora le lâcha en souriant à son tour et se mit à gambader joyeusement en sifflant, comme s'il ne s'était strictement rien passé. Comprenant parfaitement la manœuvre de son frère, Ventus s'occupa de changer de sujet par une question très simple :

« Au fait, que faîtes-vous ici et comment êtes-vous entré ? »

« Ah, ça... Bah, on est venu vous aider, bien sûr !:) En fait, depuis le temps, on connait un passage secret qui nous permet d'accéder à cette endroit sans être vu, pour pouvoir aider les nouveaux quand ils sont punis à cause de nous. Sauf qu'on avait pas vraiment prévu qu'ils aient entassé ce tats de bric-à-brac juste devant l'entrée du convoi d'aération... C'est sans doute ce que vous avez entendu et ce qui vous a effrayé... Désolé. »

« C'est pas grave si vous êtes là pour nous aider:) »

« Je propose que nous nous séparions pour continuer le nettoyage. Nous serons plus efficace. »

« Adjugé, vendu ! »

« Bien, dans ce cas... Riku et Sora iront s'occuper de la partie Ouest, Roxas et Axel de la partie Est et moi de la partie centrale. »

« Tu es sûr que ça ira, grand frère ? »

« Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« D'accord, alors à tout à l'heure ! »

« Attends deux secondes, comment ça je suis avec Axel ! Et si... »

« Mais oui, mais oui... Allez, viens par là toi, on a du boulot ! Bon courage, Ventus ! »

« Merci, à toi aussi ! »

Sur ce, chacun s'en alla de son côté. Sora travaillait avec enjouement en poussant un peu Riku qui ne cessait de se sentir de plus en plus égaré en présence du jeune homme. Bon, se fut lui qui fit, au final, la majorité du travail, Sora se laissant sans cesse distraire par tout ce qui passait à la portée de sa vue. La conclusion de Riku sur son protégé fut la suivante : « En fait, c'est un veritable gamin paresseux... Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de l'apprécier pour autant... Même si je ne comprends pas encore exactement ce que je ressens, je sais que je trouverais bientôt. »

Du côté de Roxas et Axel, ils allaient de joyeuses disputes en joyeuses dispute, le caractériel Roxas n'ayant toujours pas totalement pardonné les moqueries précédentes d'Axel. Néanmoins, nous ne pouvons pas dire qu'ils n'aient pas non plus passé un mauvais moment, étant donné que la dispute était leur moyen de communication pour l'instant... Et puis, Roxas commençait peu à peu à sentir d'étranges sentiments se former dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il était en présence de Axel ou lorsqu'il pensait à lui...

Quand à Ventus, il était toujours seul mais travaillait plus efficacement qu'il ne l'avait fait précédement. Le coup de frayeur qu'il avait eu précédement lui avait permis de remettre ses idées au clair ce qui lui permettait donc d'agir en conséquence. Actuellement, il prenait une petite pause, la tête penchait sur le côté, le nez dans les étoiles qu'il pouvait aperçevoir après la vitre, la joue appuyée contre son balai... son regard était vague, plongé dans celui de la lune. C'est alors qu'une voix le tira de sa contemplation... Une voix qu'il lui sembla étrangement connaître...

« Ben alors... On rêvasse ?! »

Ventus se retourna brusquement, sur ses gardes. C'est alors qu'il croisa un regard doré. Comme il s'y attendait, celui qui lui faisait face avait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit... Un seul nom lui vînt à l'esprit... Un nom qu'il avait tant haï, et une personne qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui...

« Vanitas... »

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Découvrez les retrouvailles pleines de tendresse de nos chers Ventus et Vanitas... Sans oublier nos deux autres frères préférés... Que va-t-il leur arriver après une semaine de cours ?**

**Vous le saurez... dans le prochain épisode:)**

_Roxas : Je vais... LA TUER !_

_Axel : calme-toi, Roxas... * encore à moitié mort de rire *_

_Roxas : JE NE ME CALMERAIS QU'UNE FOIS QU'ELLE SERA DANS LA TOMBE, AUPRES DE SES ANCETRES PUTREFIES !_

_Hoiz : Dsl, mon petit Roxas, mais je ne penses pas que mes ancêtres apprécient d'être traités de déchets périmés... A ta place, je ferais attention aux représailles..._

_Roxas : * ouvre la bouche pour continuer à hurler, mais Axel met sa main devant sa bouche et l'empêche stratégiquement de parler *_

_Axel:oublie e que t'as dit cet idiot, Hoiz:) Il ne pense pas la moitié de ce qu'il dit, je crois qu'il est épuisé... Je vais le ramener en lieu sûr pour qu'il ne soit plus tenter de provoquer la fureur du ciel ( donc toi puisque tu écris...)_

_Hoiz : Oui, ça vaut mieux, ça vaut mieux... héhéhéhé:):):):)_

_Sora et Ventus : frérot;(_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Ceci est une fic sur kingdom hearts pouvant contenir des propos injurieux, des scènes X (peut-être) et la présence de couples homo… Par conséquent, tous ceux qui veulent conserver la totale pureté de leur âme et ceux qui sont homophobes, sont priés de passer cordialement leurs chemins… Sinon, et bien, vous aurez été prévenu et c'est à vos risques et périls… Après tout, chacuns ses propres responsabilités :)_

_La grande majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part un ou quelques nouveaux perso…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_

_PS : le personnage de Sebastian ne m'appartient guère, il appartient à l'auteur de Black Butler_

C'est alors qu'une voix le tira de sa contemplation... Une voix qu'il lui sembla étrangement connaître...

« Ben alors... On rêvasse ?! »

Ventus se retourna brusquement, sur ses gardes. C'est alors qu'il croisa un regard doré. Comme il s'y attendait, celui qui lui faisait face avait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit... Un seul nom lui vînt à l'esprit... Un nom qu'il avait tant haï, et une personne qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui...

« Vanitas... »

Un lourd silence chargé d'électricité s'abbatit entre eux. Un sourire à la fois sournois et perfide se glissa sur les lèvres du dénommé Vanitas. Il repris la parole d'une voix douceresse :

« Alors comme ça, tu te souviens de moi, mon petit Ven ? T'aurais-je donc manqué pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Manqué ? Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que le jour où tu es enfin parti de ma vie et de celle de mes frères. » rétorqua le jeune homme dans une colère noire et glaciale comme une tempête de neige.

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas très gentil... »

« Pourquoi devrais-je l'être après toutes les pourritures que tu nous as faît subir ?! »

Vanitas ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer du coin de l'oeil pour ensuite se rapprocher progressivement et dangereusement de lui. Ventus ne se déroba pas, trop en colère pour s'en soucier le moins du monde. Il ne se rendit compte réellement de la proximité de l'être détesté que lorsque celui-ci glissa sa main sous son menton pour le remonter vers son visage, à quelques centimètres uniquement de son visage. Un sentiment de dégoût et de méfiance s'empara de son cœur. Il planta son regard chargé de défi dans celui de son interlocuteur. Jamais il n'avait autant ressembler à son jumeau impulsif et colérique. À vrai dire, la seule personne en ce monde capable de le faire sortir à ce point de ses gonds était (bon, mis à part les exceptions, c'est-à-dire, ceux qui veulent s'en prendre à ses frères) Vanitas. Vanitas qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Vanitas qui lui avait causé tant de souffrance par le passé. Des souffrances qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

C'était peu de temps après que leur père ne les ai abandonné, alors que leur mère luttait de toutes ses forces contre sa dépression. Pour pouvoir aider leur mère a continuer à financer à la fois le loyer, les factures , la nourriture et les médicaments, Roxas, Ventus et Sora, du haut de leur 7 et 8 ans, travaillaient clandestinementdurant la nuit, continuant le jour à aller à l'école comme si de rien était, de sorte à ce qu'on ne leur envoie pas dans une famille d'acceuil après le passage d'une indésirable assisstante sociale. Leurs repas se résumait à une simple boîte de conserve bas de gamme ou à du pain mère s'occupait de cuire les aliments. Les enfants s'occupaient de tout le reste. Cette période qui dura deux mois fut la plus difficile et épouvantable de leurs existences. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils rencontrèrent Vanitas.

C'était par une nuit comme les autres, alors qu'ils avaient fini de faire du marché noir et qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Un jeune garçon, d'un an leur aîné, était appuyé contre le mur de la palissade de l'immeuble. Ses cheveux étaient noir corbeau et ses yeux bleus foncés comme la nuit. Son regard était tourné vers la lune. Lorsqu'il les avait entendu s'approcher, il avait baissé la tête vers eux et s'implement annoncé qu'ils étaient désormais voisins. C'est à partir de cet événement innocent que l'enfer commença.

Tout d'abord, cela commença par des menaces. Vanitas ne cessait de les suivre et de prendre des photos d'eux en train de faire leur travail illégal. Grâce à cela, il les menacait sans cesse de les dénoncer, eux et leur pauvre mère, à la police pour qu'ils soient déplacés en famille d'acceuil et soient à tout jamais séparés de leur mère. En échange de son silence, ils devaient faire tout ce que leur demander le jeune homme. Ils devaient effectuer les tâches les plus humiliantes qui soient sans se révolter jamais. Ils étaient réduits à l'état d'esclave face à lui. Ils le maudissaient lorsqu'il leur tournait le dos et l'acclamait lorsqu'il leur faisait face. Ceci dura pendant un mois et demi. Puis, la mère des trois frères fut guéri et la révolte commença. Ils commençèrent à se battre à trois contre un. Mais rapidement, le combat fut inversé à huit contre trois. Vanitas avait rassembler ses fidèles et, dès qu'ils voyaient ses anciens esclaves, il ordonnait l'attaque et Roxas, Ventus et Sora se faisait tabasser. Ce n'était pas très grave pour les deux jumeaux. En revanche, cela l'était pour leur cadet.

Un jour, alors qu'ils sortaient des cours, Vanitas les attendait, comme à son habitude, avec son groupe. Ils les suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez à l'écard de l'école pour pouvoir les martyriser. Comme habituellement, cela finit en une effachourée. Le groupe Vanitas dominait. Le groupe Ventus se fit, une fois de plus, tabasser. Ventus et Roxas se relevèrent. Mais pas Sora qui se tordait de douleurs sur le sol, le visage pâle déformé par la souffrance, des larmes de feu s'écoulant de ses yeux. Roxas se précipita aussitôt vers son frère, très vite suivi par Ventus. Ils le transportèrent tout deux jusqu'à la maison. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à leur but, sora s'était évanoui et son front s'était couvert de sueur. Il était brûlant. Leur mère avait aussitôt agi. Elle avait appelé son ami médecin qui l'avait soigné de la dépression en échange d'une somme complétement dérisoire. Celui-ci arriva le plus rapidement qu'il put. C'est à ce moment-là que Sora se mit à cracher du sang.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. Sora avait besoin de sang, mais il ne pouvait pas l'amener à l'hôpital à cause de leur manque de moyens financiers. Ils étaient impuissants. Le médecin décida qu'il prétexterait la maladie pour « sécher » son boulot et pour ainsi pouvoir rester auprès du jeune homme. Il avait décidé de voir comment son état évoluait avant de l'enmener où que se soit, car cela pouvait n'être qu'une crise passagère. En effet, il avait le matériel nécessaire chez lui pour pouvoir faire (illégalement), des tests ADN. Il les avait effectués chez Sora immédiatement après avoir vu les symptômes de Sora. Car ses symptômes étaient les mêmes que ceux de son frère, atteint d'une maladie rare pouvant être grave. Ses craintes avaient été confirmé par les résultats. N'ayant pu par le passé sauvé son frère, il était déterminé à sauver l'enfant de son amie. C'est ce qu'il fit en le veillant jour et nuit pendant plus de deux semaines. Roxas ne quittait pas non plus son petit frère. Ventus suivait les cours en serrant les dents, afin que son cadet puisse tout rattraper à son réveil.

Un jour, il retrouva Vanitas. Il était seul et semblait étrangement lointain. Ventus sentit la rage l'étreindre et, dans un élan de vengeance amer, il s'élança contre son aîné et le frappa de toutes ses forces au visage, lui offrant ainsi un magnifique au-boeur-noir (dsl pour l'orthographe, je sais absolument pas comment ça s'écrit). Vanitas ne se défendit pas et attendit que les coups de Ventus s'arrêtent d'eux-mêmes, alors que des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long des joues du jeune homme aux cheveux de blés.

« A cause de toi... A cause de toi... »

Vanitas ne répondit pas. Il se savait détesté. Il se contenta d'essuyer étrangement délicatement les larmes de Ventus, avant de prendre le visage de celui-ci entre ses mains et de l'attirer tendrement à lui. Il l'embrassa passionément. Trop surpris pour réagir, Ventus se laissa faire. Puis, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres avait repoussé Ventus, s'était relevé et avait prononcé ces simples mots :

« Ne tkt pas, je ne t'ennuirais plus désormais. Je pars. »

Et en effet, Ventus ne l'avait plus jamais revu par la suite, tout comme ses frères qui furent ravis de son absence. Sora avait guéri une semaine plus tard et avait eu droit à ses premiers médicaments et à ses premières dispences de sports...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ils se fixaient intensément, chacun désirant ardement gagner ce combat occulaire. Leur proximité ne les dérangeaient pas. Ils ne voulaient qu'une seule et unique chose : dominer l'autre. Finalement, se fut Vanitas qui se détourna du regard assassin de Ventus et qui lui tourna le dos pour lui cacher son regard peiné. Il haussa les épaules et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait encore pas mal d'endroit à nettoyer ici. Il se retourna donc à nouveau face à son ennemi ? Rival ? Amour ? Et lui fit la proposition suivante :

« Bon, comme je t'ai fait perdre du temps et tu sembles t'amuser tout seul, je vais t'aider à faire la ménage. En revanche, tu me devras quelque chose en échange... »

« Quoi ? »

« … Tu le découvriras en temps voulu. »

Ventus réfléchit un long moment avant d'accepter. Il donna son accord pour deux raisons. La première était que, en effet, le temps passait vite. La seconde était qu'ils allaient tout deux être, de toute manière, obligés à travailler ensemble, puisqu'ils faisaient tous deux partis de l'Elite.

C'est ainsi que l'heure suivante passa, les deux jeunes hommes se faisant plus ou moins clairement concurrence pour savoir qui réussirait à nettoyer le plus d'endroits possibles en une heure.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pendant ce temps-là, Sora s'était décidé à faire brièvement la sièste pendant que Riku travaillait. Lorsque ce dernier s'en rendit compte, il se sentit quelque peu agacé et alla réveiller son beau rêveur. Il faillit se laisser attendrir par ce visage si paisible lorsqu'il était endormi. Mais il se repris de justesse et le réveilla finalement en le secouant sans ménagement. Sora se plaignit contre Riku, mais celui-ci lui tourna le dos à ce moment-là, en faisant la moue. Le jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat le contourna alors habilement mais son compatriote refusa de croiser son regard, boudant toujours. Cela surpris Sora et l'adoucit. Pour se faire pardonner, il se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucementson ami sur la joue, gommant ainsi son air bondeur. Il lui souria ensuite avant d'attraper une serpillère et de se mettre à frotter en chantonnant.

Riku resta un instant à le contempler, encore agréablement surpris par le baiser reçu. Il venait de comprendre les sentiments qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Sora. Et commençait à comprendre qu'il ne lui serait pas facile ni de les contenir, ni de les afficher ouvertement. Son cœur se serra, peiné. Il ferma les yeux et inspira une grande goulée d'air avant de prendre, à son tour, sa serpillère. Si son amour n'allait pas être facile, il voulait au moins pouvoir commencer par être l'ami de Sora et gagner ainsi, petit à petit, son cœur.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Autre lieu, même moment. Roxas était lui aussi dans une phase boudeuse suite à l'une de ses nombreuses disputes avec Axel. Lequel commençait à désésperer car cela faisait déjà au moins la dixième fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation. À ce rythme-là, ils n'auraient jamais fini avant le début des cours du lendemain ! C'est la raison pour laquelle il se décida à arrêter d'enquiquiner son protégé. Après avoir pris cette bonne résolution, il se dirigea vers Roxas qui s'était assis par terre en position foetale, le menton appuyé sur ses avants-bras. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges le trouva indéniablement irrésisitible avec sa petite moue très mignonne. Bien entendu, il ne le dirait jamais à Roxas, sachant parfaitement qu'il le vexerait... Et ce n'atait pas son objectif actuel, bien qu'il en ait profondément envie. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha vers le jeune homme avant de s'accroupir derrière lui. Puis, il enlaça les épaules de son compagnon qui réagit aussitôt en rougissant violement et en tentant de se dégager de son étreinte. Il le retînt jusqu'il cesse de gigoter dans tout les sens et lui murmura doucement ses excuses au creux de l'oreille. Il l'embrassa ensuite tendrement sur la joue avant de l'aider à se relever. Roxas accepta la main qu'on lui tendait en rougissant, pardonnant ainsi par ce geste son ami avec lequel il continua le ménage plus sereinement.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ils avaient enfin terminé. Vanitas et Ventus avaient enfin réussi à accomplir leur tâche, sans d'aileurs trop se marcher dessus. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas vraiment l'accomplissement de la tâche qui faisait peur à Ventus mais davantage ce qui venait après. Car il ignorait ce que Vanitas voulait faire de lui. Et il ne semblait pas avoir oublier son dû, vu la façon dont laquelle il s'approcha du jeune homme avec un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres. Ventus le regarda s'approcher dangereusement de lui avant de prononcer rapidement ces quelques phrases :

« Je t'ai promis de faire tout ce que tu voulais, mais je t'en pris, ne fais pas de mal à mes frères. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ce ne sont pas tes frères que je veux, mais bien toi. »

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Que va-t-il arriver à Ventus ? Comment réagira-t-il ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de nos héros après leur première punition ? Parviendront-ils à satisfaire leurs aînés ?**

**Vous le saurez... Dans le prochain épisode:)**

_Axel : Ouf... J'ai cru qu'on allait pas du tout apparaître dans ce chapitre..._

_Hoiz:Un peu normal. Il était principalement dédié aux retrouvailles entre Ventus et Vanitas._

_Riku : A propos, Vanitas... J'espère que tu tiens à la vie, parce que j'accepterais jamais ce que tu as fait subir à mon Sora..._

_Axel : Et moi, à mon Roxas... * regarde tout les deux Vanitas d'un air meurtrier *_

_Roxas : Bon, vous avez pas bientôt fini avec ses marques de possession ! J'appartiens à personne moi !_

_Ventus : Mais oui, bien sûr..._

_Roxas : Tu peux parler, toi, avec Vanitas ! Espèce de traître ! Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté qu'il t'avait embrassé !_

_Ventus : Hoiz... Je vais te tuer... * se dirige d'un air menaçant vers Hoizone *_

_Vanitas : Du calme, mon petit Ven * le retient par derrière * Sinon, pour les annonces, sachez qu'un nouveau chapitre sera publié tout les dimanches:) voili, voilou_

_Ventus : Lâche-moi... J'étouffe..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Ceci est une fic sur kingdom hearts pouvant contenir des propos injurieux, des scènes X (peut-être) et la présence de couples homo… Par conséquent, tous ceux qui veulent conserver la totale pureté de leur âme et ceux qui sont homophobes, sont priés de passer cordialement leurs chemins… Sinon, et bien, vous aurez été prévenu et c'est à vos risques et périls… Après tout, chacuns ses propres responsabilités :)_

_La grande majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part un ou quelques nouveaux perso…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_

_PS : le personnage de Sebastian ne m'appartient guère, il appartient à l'auteur de Black Butler_

Ils avaient enfin terminé. Vanitas et Ventus avaient enfin réussi à accomplir leur tâche, sans d'aileurs trop se marcher dessus. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas vraiment l'accomplissement de la tâche qui faisait peur à Ventus mais davantage ce qui venait après. Car il ignorait ce que Vanitas voulait faire de lui. Et il ne semblait pas avoir oublier son dû, vu la façon dont laquelle il s'approcha du jeune homme avec un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres. Ventus le regarda s'approcher dangereusement de lui avant de prononcer rapidement ces quelques phrases :

« Je t'ai promis de faire tout ce que tu voulais, mais je t'en pris, ne fais pas de mal à mes frères. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ce ne sont pas tes frères que je veux, mais bien toi. »

Ventus fronça ses sourcils. Il trouvait que ces paroles étaient étranges et se refusait à les comprendre. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur la côté dans un geste d'incompréhension. Vanitas sourit, attendri, son regard s'étant quelque peu intensifié au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était rapproché de son ancien voisin d'enfance. Il posa sa main sur le joue d'un Ventus de plus en plus perdu par les événements. Puis, il s'approcha brusquement du visage de son opposé et l'embrassa furieusement et passionnément sur les lèvres. Ventus ne réagit pas immédiatement, trop surpris par ce baiser. Puis, lorsqu'il parvint à reprendre à peu près le contrôle sur ses sentiments trop tumultueux, il put enfin tenter de se dégager de l'étroite étreinte de Vanitas. Mais celui-ci avait largement eut le temps d'emprisonner le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il se contenta de resserrer encore davantage son emprise sur lui et de le plaquer contre son corps. Profitant d'une légère faiblesse de son ancien voisin, qui réagissait plus qu'il n'osait se l'admettre au contact de son corps contre celui de son ancien tortionnaire, Vanitas introduisit insidieusement sa langue entre les lèvres de Ventus. Il caressa tendrement celles-ci, ce qui déclencha un sursaut instinctif chez sa "victime " et lui fit ouvrir pleinement la bouche. Ventus tenta encore un peu de lutter, même s'il savait déjà avoir perdu après avoir ouvert sa bouche de cette façon, mais les caresses de plus en plus intenses de la langue de Vanitas autour de la sienne lui faisait perdre la tête. Sentant de plus en plus toute l'ardeur du désir de son compatriote, il finit par céder définitivement lorsqu'il sentit la main droite de Vanitas se glisser sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser le dos tandis que sa main gauche était descendu jusqu'à ses fasses pour les malaxer. Il enroula à son tour sa langue autour de celle de son ancien tortionnaire et laissa ses mains s'agripper derrière le dos de celui-ci. Il était en train de s'abandonner complètement à lui. Il sentait que son sang commençait à descendre et à affluer dans son bas ventre.

Mais à ce moment-là, le son combiné des voix et des pas des deux autres couples retentit. Ils avaient fini leur part du boulot et se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie... Autrement dit, ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu où Vanitas pelotait allègrement et très activement Ventus. Ce fut l'élément qui les poussa à se séparer... À regret... Même si Ventus ne l'avouerait jamais... Leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre était assez éloquent pour qu'ils se comprennent. Vanitas sourit tendrement à son pair et l'embrassa sur le front avant de disparaître dans la nuit, laissant derrière lui un Ventus plein de sentiments confus, planté devant la porte de sortie.

Il létait d'aileurs toujours et encore lorsque ses deux frères arrivèrent avec animation, suivis de leurs deux compagnons. Il ne régissa absolument pas lorsque Sora le félicita pour avoir effectuer sa tâche seul et en aussi peu de temps. Il n'eut droit à aucune réaction de la part de son interlocuteur. Se fut à Roxas de questionner donc, devant son jumeau complétement hagard et rêveur :

« Ventus ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » (oui, je sais que ces deux questions signifient exactement la même chose, et alors !;) )

« Non... Non... Tout va très bien... Je dois être juste... fatigué... » (Ventus)

« Et tu t'étonnes ! T'as vu tout ce que t'as fait en aussi peu de temps ! Déjà qu'on était tous crevés à la base, je crois que pour ce coup-là, c'est toi qui mérite le plus de repos ! Allez, maintenant il faut qu'on aille au dodo ! » (Sora)

Et Sora continua sur sa longue lancée, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point son frère était génial. Au son de cette joyeuse tirade bienveillante de la part de son cadet, Ventus souria d'un air profondément triste, sans en avoir véritablement compte, avant de se mettre à gronder de façon taquine et faussement amusé ce dernier. Il le frappa affectueusement derrière la tête, ce qui déclencha les cris de protestations de Sora, tels que : « Arrête ! Je suis plus un gamin ! ». Lequel finit même par se réfugié derrière Riku qui rougit à la fois timidement et violement. Néanmoins, il était d'accord avec l'aîné alors il se contenta de le signaler au jeune cadet qui commença à bouder, mais qui ne le fit pas longtemps, après s'être fait ébourriffé les cheveux affectueusement par son beau prince ténébreux aux cheveux d'argent.

Roxas, en bon jumeau, fut le seul à remarquer le petit manège de Ventus. Il le connaissait depuis sa naissance, si ce n'est les 9 mois passés ensemble dans le même étroit endroit (remarque, c'est plutôt logique). Il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il fronça les sourcils en observant son frère. Il n'était pas rare que son jumeau leur cache des choses, et ce, le plus souvant, pour les protéger ou parce que c'était quelque chose qui le concernait personellement de trop près pour qu'il puisse le confier à quiconque. Cependant, jamais il n'avait vu son frère être aussi mal à l'aise en cachant un secret... Ce qui signifiait que quelque chose d'énorme comme la plus haute des montagnes (himalaya) était arrivé, mais qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Quelque chose hantait les pensées de son frère... Quelque chose... De bien plus grave et de bien plus sérieux que d'habitude...

Axel le tira de sa sombre observation en alertant Riku qu'il valait mieux pour eux d'aller filler à l'anglaise (ou à la française XD ). En effet, il n'était pas sensés être là, et sortir par la porte principale en mode « coucou, nous sommes là ! », alors que Sebastian rôdait, était la pire idée qu'il soit. Celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air grave et sérieux avant de déposer un baiser innocent sur le front de son bien-aîmé avant de se rendre vers la sortie secrète. Axel tenta de faire de même sur Roxas, mais ne parvînt qu'à se prendre un coup de poing de la part de son petit protégé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'enfuya avec un petit sourire espiègle. Sans doute imaginait-il déjà quelle serait la punition qu'il inventerais pour son cher et tendre être aimé... Toujours est-il que ce geste innocent avait semé le trouble au fond des yeux de son jumeau... Et qu'il était bien décidé à soulager son frère du poids qui semblait peser sur ses épaules, si ce n'est, dans le meilleur des cas, de le faire avouer le sujet de son profond trouble...

000000000000000000000000000

Une fois sûr et certain que leur cadet était bel et bien couché et endormi, Roxas se releva péniblement, à moitié endormi mais déterminé à aller remonter le moral de son jumeau. Il se déplaça silencieusement dans le couloir pour se glisser dans la chambre voisine, autrement dit dans celle de Ventus. Il referma le plus doucement possible, pas sûr que son frère soit toujours éveillé ou non... Mais ils s'inquiétait de toute évidence pour rien. Ventus était allongé sur le dos, le regard tourné vers le plafond et aussi lointain que s'il était parti s'exiler dans quelques lieux éloignés de la galaxie. Sans un mot, Roxas le rejoignit et se glissa sous les draps de son frère, s'allongeant à ses côtés pour lui faire un câlin affectueux. Des larmes glissèrent silencieusement sur les joues de Ventus mais ses lèvres ne se descellèrent pas. Roxas ne parla pas. Il ne le forcerait pas à parler. Il savait que le forcer ne ferait que le déprimer encore plus. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de rester auprès de son jumeau jusqu'à ce que tout deux s'endorment vers le pays des rêves.

0000000000000000

Le lendemain matin, Axel voulut à nouveau s'offrir le petit plaisir d'éveiller son protégé... Sauf qu'il ne le trouva pas dans sa chambre... N'étant pas de nature à s'inquiéter, Axel décida tout simplement de demander à ses deux frères s'ils l'avaient vu. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit dans la chambre de Ventus... Sauf que ce qu'il y découvrit ne lui plut absolument pas... En effet, durant leur sommeil, les deux jumeaux avaient fini par se serrer l'un et l'autre de façon très étroite... Or, tout deux dormaient toujours en caleçon, et jamais en pyjama... Une profonde et sournoise jalousie s'insinua dans le coeur du jeune homme aux cheveux de feu. C'est à ce moment-là que Roxas choisit de se réveiller... Autrement dit, il eut droit pour réveil au regard obscur et meurtrier d'un Axel bouillonnant de colère jalouse. Roxas ouvrit la bouche mais ne pu prononcer aucune parole, Axel étant déjà parti, silencieux comme une tombe muette renflouant en elle la haine des morts. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux de blé. Puis, il se pencha doucement vers son frère et le réveilla avec affection, en fourrageant un peu dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Ventus se réveilla, les yeux encore un peu rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Aucun des deux ne parlèrent des événements qui avaient eu lieu le soir précédent. Ils se contentèrent de se préparer, dans une atmosphère sereine de complicité fraternelle.

Lorsque Sora aperçu les yeux bouffes de son aîné, il se leva aussitôt de la table du petit déjeuner, s'attirant tout les regards curieux des autres membres de l'Elite. Il le pris dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Ventus se blotti un peu plus dans les bras de son cadet, ému par sa solidarité. Il ravala les larmes qui commençait un pointer au bout de ses yeux. Il sentit son coeur reprendre son calme habituelle et décida de ne plus jamais se laisser troubler par Vanitas et de l'ignorer autant qu'il le pourrait. Il avait deux frères sur lesquels il s'était promis de veiller. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher... Pas maintenant...

000000000000000

La journée fut particulièrement éprouvante pour les trois frères. En effte, leurs efforts nocturnes les avaient quelque peu épuisés, ce qui fit d'eux des sortes de zombies. Bien entendu, ceci n'était pas une raison suffisante pour Sebastian pour les dispenser d'entraînement pratique. Car cette fois-ci, les heures de théorie et de pratique avait été exeptionellement inversé par leur nouveau professeur théorique de cette année. Sebatsian n'avait rien dit, mais il semblait d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante... Même Xehanort ne se permis aucun commentaire durant toute la durée de l'épreuve physique... Qui leur sembla à tous plus rude qu'habituellement (si c'est véritablement possible...).

Lorsque l'heure de la pause repas arriva enfin, ils furent tous lâchés évidement en retard, ce qui conduisit diverses personnes à se rendre directement à leur salle de cours suivante, sans manger, dont les trois frères qui commençaient à se demander s'ils n'allaient pas finir par mourir avant la fin de cette journée. C'est à ce moment-là précis que surgit brusquement de nul part un surveillant venu leur annoncer qu'ils n'auraient pas cours avant deux bonnes heures, leur nouveau professeur ayant eu quelques petits problèmes techniques pour arriver à bon port. Personne n'osa poser de questions. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins le pressentiment que Sebastian était passé par derrière pour infliger quelques supplices inconnus à cet enseignant inconnu... Et ils ne voulaient pas vraiment connaître quels supplices ce pauvre nouvel arrivant avait du subir pour avoir osé déplacer ainsi les heures de théorie et de pratique. Toujours est-il que cela avait au moins l'avantage de leur laisser à tous le temps de manger. Et c'est ainsi que Terra invita à Ventus et Sora de les suivre alors que Roxas s'éloignait un peu de ses deux frères. Ceux-ci lançèrent un regard curieux à ce dernier qui ne leu répondit que par un : « Je cherche juste quelqu'un et je reviens... » d'un air un peu gêné, avant de partir en courant, loin de la vue de ses frères. Lesquels échangèrent un regard entendu. Roxas était, sans aucun doute, d'après eux (et c'est pas vraiment faux), complétement tombé dans le piège de Axel... Et ils étaient également sûrs d'une chose, c'est que si ce dernier cherchait véritablement le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, ils ne le reverraient pas de sitôt... C'est ainsi que Sora et Ventus partirent à la suite de Terra qui tenait à leur présenter sa petite amie ainsi que quelques membres de la Classe Medium et de la Classe Inférieur (la classe Médium est la classe dans laquelle tous les membres assez bons mais pas assez pour faire parties de l'Elite, se rendent / la classe Inférieur est la classe dans laquelle se trouve les moins doués...).

000000000000000000000000000

Pendant que ses deux frères restaient auprès de Terra, Roxas courait un peu partout dans le campus pour tenter de trouver... De trouver qui, au juste ? Depuis ce matin, il s'était surpris à chercher à plusieurs reprises quelqu'un des yeux mais sans savoir qui, et sans l'avoir trouver. Il s'amuser donc maintenant à la chercher, sans savoir vraiment exactement où aller, tout en évitant toute sorte de Sans-coeurs... voir même des Simili, mais il ignorait ce qui faisait la différence entre les deux alors, pour le moment, il évitait toute confrontation. Il foncerait dans le tas quand il saurait se battre un minimum. Et puis, il était occupé de toute manière en ce moment car ne pas voir cette personne le troublait et l'ennuyer profondément sans qu'il sache tout à fait pourquoi. Il parvînt ainsi à faire tout le tour du campus en une demi-heure sans trouver personne. Le jeune homme regarda vers le ciel bleu, découragé. Le vent caressa ses cheveux et ses yeux se fermèrent un moment, bercés doucement par la chaleur du soleil. Lorsqu'il songea à cette chaleur, un éclair rouge passa devant ses paupières closes. Il fronça les sourcils. Du rouge... Cela lui faisait penser à quelque chose... Ou plutôt, à quelqu'un...

L'illumination se fit dans l'esprit de Roxas. Axel... C'était Axel qu'il cherchait si désespérement depuis ce matin. Ne se posant jamais beaucoup de questions sur ce que pourrait signifier ce fait, le jeune homme suivit son instinct qui, après avoir compris ce sur qui il devait se concentrer, le mena jusqu'au toit du bâtiment dans lequel il aurait cours dans à peu près une heure et quart. Et c'est en effet en ce lieu isolé et haut perché qu'il trouva son cher Axel. Lequel était adossé contre le petit muret qui servait comme sorte de barrière de sécurité autour du toit. Ses yeux étaient clos et ses sourcils fronçés. Son visage affichait un air profondément mécontent, et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux turquoises sur Roxas, celui-ci ne pu y distinguer que de la colère... Ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point... Le jeune homme aux cheveux de blé se dirigea d'un pas raide et énervé vers son pair et se planta devant lui en croisant ses bras sur son torse d'un air profondèment colérique. Il pris la parole d'une voix vibrante de colère et plutôt forte :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ?! »

« ... » (Axel, les yeux baissés)

« Je te signale que ça fait depuis ce matin que je te cherche et je viens de passer une heure de ma vie à courir partout comme un dératé pour te trouver, espèce de crétin ! J'ai même pas manger à cause de toi ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est si drôle que ça de chercher quelqu'un pendant la majeur partie de son temps, sans en plus vraiment... » (Roxas en élevant d'un cran sa voix devant la non réaction évidente de son interlocuteur)

« La faute à qui ? » (Axel, à voix basse)

« Hein ?! » (Roxas, surpris)

« La faute à qui, à ton avis, si je suis ici ? » (Axel, plus fort, d'une voix faussement calme)

« Ah ouais, je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait alors ?! J'ai strictement rien fait depuis hier pour t'énerver, à ce que je saches ! C'est toi qui t'enfuies et qui te terres ici comme un lapin terrer dans son terrier en ruminant contre le fermier ! » (Roxas, de plus en plus énervé car il ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi on lui en veut depuis ce matin)

« Rien fait ? Rien fait ?! Ha ha ha... » (Axel avec un petit rire sadique et une voix un peu amer)

« Heu, Axel, tu fais vraiment peur, là... » (Roxas, d'un air un peu effrayé)

« Rien fait ?! » (Axel, d'une voix plus forte et vibrante de colère, ses yeux lançent des éclairs lorsqu'ils les plantent dans ceux de son interlocuteur)

Axel agrippa brusquement le poignet de Roxas et le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur lui. Puis, il roula par terre de sorte à se positionner au-dessus du jeune homme, en position de superiorité. Ses yeux s'étaient dangereusement assombris et reflétaient une colère brûlante à peine contenue.

« Je viens ce matin pour te réveiller gentiment, et qu'est-ce que je découvre ? Un petit Roxas blottit à moitié à poil contre son frère jumeau dans le même état... Tu as eu quoi cette nuit ? Besoin d'un peu de « chaleur humaine », peut-être ? Petite chienne. » (Axel, d'une voix cruelle et blessée)

« Qu'est-ce que tu baraguoine encore, espèce d'idiot?! » (Roxas, de plus en plus paniqué)

« Tu vois très bien de quoi je veus te parler... » (Axel, de retour à l'amertume)

Rétorqua séchement le jeune homme brûlant de jalousie qui commençait à se pencher dangereusement vers Roxas. Préssentant ce qui allait venir, ce dernier biffurqua sa tête mais la poigne solide d'Axel se resserra contre ses deux poignets qu'il avait plaqué juste au-dessus de sa tête, pour, de l'autre main, forcer Roxas à relever la tête vers lui. Le jeune homme de feu plaqua violement ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme de blé. Puis, il se redressa un peu en se léchant les lèvres. Roxas choisit ce moment-là pour tenter de parler, mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche pour protester et se justifier que la langue d'Axel glissait sur ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de pénétrer entre son entercice. La surprise figea complétement l'attaqué qui finit par rougir violement, sans toutefois réagir plus que ça. Avec un peu de honte et de gêne, le jeune homme aux cheveux de blé trouva même que c'était plutôt... bon... Même si c'était son premier baiser et qu'Axel était un homme... Néanmoins, ses pensées n'allèrent pas plus loin car il sentit la main du dominant se glisser lentement sous son T-shirt... Ce qui le réveilla instantanément et le fit envoyer valdinguer son pair plus loin, la joue rouge et cuisante. Roxas, le souffle court, s'était plaqué contre le mur-barrière, le regard à moitié affolé, à moitié haguard. C'est précisèment ce qui fit reprendre conscience à Axel. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son compagnon effrayé et s'écroula près de lui avant de laisser choir sa tête contre son épaule. A nouveau, la surprise empêcha Roxas de réagir, mais il ne se sentit pas particulièrement menacé, contrairement à quelques instants plus tôt... Il sentait que Axel avait repris le contrôle de lui-même. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, silencieux. Puis, le jeune homme aux cheveux de blé pris la parole :

« Je sais pas trop pourquoi ça à sembler autant te toucher, mais dsl. Je suis aller dormir avec mon jumeau parce qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui remonte le moral... Et puis, tu sais, avant de venir ici, Sora, Ventus et moi dormions toujours dans le même lit... Alors tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. » (Roxas, d'un air un peu gêné et boudeur)

« Et pour ta tenue ? » (Axel, toujours encore jaloux)

« Ah, ça ! C'est juste que je déteste les pyjamas tout autant que mon jumeau. On a toujours dormi en caleçon et il me semble que c'est pas vraiment près de changer ! » (Roxas d'un air un peu surpris par la question)

« Je vois... Pardonne-moi... Je me suis emporté pour rien... » (Axel d'une voix fatiguée et un peu triste, voir un peu déçu?)

« Ouais, ben la prochaine fois, demande avant de pêter un câble comme ça ! Parce que c'est pas comme ça que tu pourras régler tes problèmes ! » (Roxas, boudeur)

Axel poussa un long soupir avant de murmurer pour lui-même :

« Il faudrait que tu connaisses le sentiment d'un homme lorsqu'il voit l'être aimé ailleurs que dans son lit, pour commencer... Et puis... Il faudrait aussi que tu m'aimes... »

« Hein ? » (Roxas)

« Non, rien d'important... Repose-toi maintenant... » (Axel)

« Tu manges pas ? »(Roxas)

« Non, je mangerais plus tard. »(Axel)

« Je peux manger avec toi, alors ? »(Roxas)

« Oui. »(Axel)

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de l'heure ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, à regarder silencieusement le ciel ou à dormir sur l'épaule de l'un et de l'autre.

000000000000000000000000000

Pendant ce temps-là, Ventus et Sora se laissait guider sagement par un Terra quelque peu joyeux et un peu bavard... Plus que d'habitude... Sans doute était-il heureux de retrouver sa petite amie... Toujours est-il qu'ils finirent par arriver devant un de débarras où s'empilait le long du mur de l'enceinte du lycée, un tas de détritus que l'on ne pouvait pas jeter tout simplement à la poubelle... Sora et Ventus échangèrent un regard entendu. Sans doute cette endroit était dans la continiuté des détritus chelous qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le débarras du gymnase... C'est en tout cas ici qu'ils attendirent pendant à peu près un quart d'heure la venue des autres élèves...

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Sur quels nouveaux personnages Sora et Ventus vont-ils tomber ? Vont-ils retrouver une ancienne amie d'enfance ? Quand à leur professeur, qui est-il ?**

**Vous le saurez... dans le prochain épisode:)**

_Hoiz __: Avis à tous les lecteurs... Je suis vraiment dsl de ne pas avoir pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt, je n'étais pas là ce week-end... Et aujourd'hui, j'avais cours, alors c'était un peu compliqué de le poster plus tôt... Voilà, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez:)_

_Ventus __: …_

_Vanitas __: Bah, qu'est-ce qui y'a mon petit Ven ?_

_Ventus __: …_

_Axel __: Je crois qu'il est trop choqué par ce qu'il a subi dans ce chapitre pour parler..._

_Vantitas__: Ah... Pourtant, il me semblait que c'était pas si mauvais que ça..._

_Axel : Ouais, mais toi c'est toi, Vanitas..._

_Vanitas : Je crois que tu peux parler, tu sais... J'adore ta façon de « punir » Roxas..._

_Axel : Hé, c'est pas moi ! C'est l'auteur !_

_Vanitas : Mais oui, mais oui..._

_Hoiz : bon, vous avez pas fini, oui ? Vous êtes en train de traumatiser encore plus Roxas et Ventus..._

_Vanitas et Axel : Oui, oui... * en se fusillant un peu du regard *_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Ceci est une fic sur kingdom hearts pouvant contenir des propos injurieux, des scènes X (peut-être) et la présence de couples homo… Par conséquent, tous ceux qui veulent conserver la totale pureté de leur âme et ceux qui sont homophobes, sont priés de passer cordialement leurs chemins… Sinon, et bien, vous aurez été prévenu et c'est à vos risques et périls… Après tout, chacuns ses propres responsabilités :)_

_La grande majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part un ou quelques nouveaux perso…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_

_PS : le personnage de Sebastian ne m'appartient guère, il appartient à l'auteur de Black Butler (et pareil pour Undertaker )_

Pendant ce temps-là, Ventus et Sora se laissait guider sagement par un Terra quelque peu joyeux et un peu bavard... Plus que d'habitude... Sans doute était-il heureux de retrouver sa petite amie... Toujours est-il qu'ils finirent par arriver devant un de débarras où s'empilait le long du mur de l'enceinte du lycée, un tas de détritus que l'on ne pouvait pas jeter tout simplement à la poubelle... Sora et Ventus échangèrent un regard entendu. Sans doute cette endroit était dans la continiuté des détritus chelous qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le débarras du gymnase... C'est en tout cas ici qu'ils attendirent pendant à peu près un quart d'heure la venue des autres élèves...

Ils n'eurent pas attendre si longtemps que cela, d'ailleurs... La première qu'ils eurent le loisir de rencontrer était une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que Terra. Ses cheveux étaient coupés en dégradés et était bleu comme un ciel d'été. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur que ses cheveux. Son visage était plutôt fin et laissait transparaître une certaine sagesse mêlée d'une sorte de douceur maternelle. Elle se présenta sous la nom d'Aqua à Ventus et Sora avant de se diriger vers Terra qu'elle embrassa tendrement avant de se glisser dans ses bras. Puis elle se retourna et demanda gentiment :

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur ? Venez. »

C'est à ce moment-là que sept personnes sortirent de leur petite cachette, juste derrière un tonneau. Ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir le même âge que Sora, mis à part peut-être deux gars et une fille du petit groupe qui paraissaient légèrement plus âgés. Ceux-ci se trouvaient d'ailleurs juste derrière les plus jeunes et semblaient les avoir plus ou moins poussés hors de leur cachette. Ils semblaient ainsi répartis en deux groupes. Le groupe des aînés était sans aucun doute dirigé par Aqua et le groupe des plus jeunes, sans doute par celle qui avait les cheveux rouges crépuscule. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleu et profond que l'océan et ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Sora, bien que légèrement plus clairs. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux garçons perchés sur un baril, elle leur sourit amicalement et chaleureusement. Ventus ne réagit pas spécialement, restant neutre, comme à son habitude. Elle lui faisait trop penser au comportement de son cadet pour pouvoir en être ému. Et puis, malgré le fait que son jumeau est passé la nuit à le consoler, ses pensées se dirigeaient toujours vers Vanitas et les souvenirs d'hier. Son trouble n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, malgré son apparence plus calme et plus sereine. Même si il paraissait calme et même si il avait pris une décision assez radicale au sujet de son « ami » d'enfance, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui, à ses gestes, à ses paroles. Il avait du mal à faire taire ses sentiments qu'il reniait de toute sa volonté. Mais tandis qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans ses propres réflexions, la jeune fille s'était rapprochée du baril en souriant agréablement. Ses yeux pétillaient étrangement et étincelaient d'une lueur un peu séductrice... Et ce regard-là était destiné à... Sora ! Qui ne remarqua absolument rien, bien entendu. L'espace d'un court instant, un éclair peiné se glissa dans les yeux de Ventus. « En voilà au moins un qui aura une relation seine en amour... ». Entre le manège d'Axel et de Roxas et maintenant celui de Vanitas et de lui-même, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Au moins, leur cadet pourrait être l'amant de quelqu'un de bien et surtout, d'une fille, car quoi qu'on en dise, Axel et Roxas ainsi que Vanitas et lui signifiaient relations entre hommes... Au moins un avec une fille... Il valait mieux cela pour le plus fragile d'entre eux, Sora. La jeune fille tendit la main vers Sora et déclara d'un air joyeux :

« Je m'appelle Kaïri. Et toi ? »

« Moi, c'est Sora et voici mon frère aîné, Ventus. Normalement, j'en ai deux, mais il y en a qu'un seul qui est venu aujourd'hui. L'autre avait un truc à faire. »

« Je vois... Il viendra la prochaine fois. »:)

Puis, Aqua s'approcha et présenta les autres. Les deux autres aînés étaient le couple Selphie et Tidus. L'une avait des yeux verts et portait une tenue écolière. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs mi-longs, coiffés plutôt originalement (et bizarement, bien que cela lui alla bien). Le prénommé Tidus avait des cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux gris. D'après ses muscles, il devait s'entraîner beaucoup... Ou faire pas mal de missions, remarque... Le suivant était Wakka, un gars avec une houpette et des cheveux roux. Il sembla à Ventus que ce dernier était sympathique, quoi qu'un peu débile. Mais bon, il n'y pouvait sans doute rien. Venait ensuite le trio des cadets. Olette avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bruns-verts. Hayner avait des cheveux châtains virant sur le blond et des yeux bruns clairs. Pence avait des cheveux noirs ébourriffés et des yeux bruns foncés. Olette et Hayner leur sembla plus ou moins sur la voie de former un jour un couple. Quand à Pence, il reluquait plus ou moins discrétement Wakka. Enfin, discrétement... Même Sora le remarque, alors on ne peut pas vraiment dire que se soit le terme le plus juste à utiliser... En fait, seul l'interessé ne semblait rien remarquer de ce petit manège. Ce qui n'est pas si surprenant vu le sourire un peu imbécile qui trônait sur ses lèvres... (pardonnez-moi, fan de Wakka ! J'expliquerais plus tard pour quoi il est comme ça...). Les plus jeunes avaient toujours encore l'air un peu tendu, mais Sora les détendit en deux trois mouvements, en sautant en bas de son baril et en allant tendre la main à tout le monde avec un sourire chaleureux qui ne pouvait qu'attirer la sympathie. L'atmosphère sembla se détendre définitivement lorsque Ventus vînt rejoindre son cadet et, tout en lui administrant une légère tape derrière la tête, lança :

« Ben alors, Sora... Fais pas peur aux gens en étant aussi amiable ou tu vas finir vieux garçon ! »

Des rires éclatèrent un peu partout et jeunes et moins jeunes se réunirent en cercle pour pouvoir communiquer plus aisément :

« Alors comme ça, vous faîtes partie de l'Elite ? » (Kaïri)

« Oui, bien que je sache pas trop comment on y est arrivé... » (Sora)

« Je crois que personne ne connait véritablement les critères de sélection pour aller dans l'Elite... » (Tidus)

« Déclare celui qui a tenté déséspérement plus d'une fois de les connaître pour pouvoir y accéder... » (Selphie)

« ... » (Tidus en croisant ses bras sur son torse)

« Pas besoin de bouder, t'es pas le seul à faire cette imbécilité là... » (Olette en jetant un coup d'oeil à Hayner)

« Tu rigoleras moins quand j'aurais réussi ! » (Hayner)

« Mais oui, mais oui... »(Olette)

(rires moqueurs de Terra, Aqua, Kaïri et Sora)

« Si ça peut te rassurer, Ventus, même moi je sais pas comment je suis atterri dans le groupe de l'Elite. » (Terra)

« ? Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas... » (Ventus)

« Dsl, tu avais l'air tellement plongé dans tes pensées que j'ai cru... »(Terra)

« Terra... C'est normal d'être plongé dans ses pensées comme ça... Après tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur leur arrivé, je pense qu'il est tout naturel qu'ils soient tous un peu perdu dans ce nouvel environnement... »(Aqua en faisant un discret clin d'oeil à Ventus car a deviné que les pensées de celui-ci était hantées par une personne... même si elle ignore laquelle.)

« C'est tout à fait ça. Je ne suis pas le plus rapide pour m'adapter aux situtations... C'est Sora qui y arrive le mieux, suivi de Roxas. Je suis celui qui a le plus besoin de temps. » (Ventus en remerciant d'un hochement de tête Aqua)

« Si tu le dis... En tout cas, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour quoi que se soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander de l'aide. Après tout, c'est le devoir des aînés de veiller sur les plus jeunes recrus... »(Terra)

« Et n'hésitez pas à nous demander aussi de l'aide... »(Aqua)

« Oui ! »(Kaïri, Tidus, Selphie et les autres)

« Merci beaucoup ! » (Sora avec un grand sourire)

« Et puis... Vous pouvez aussi toujours demander à Axel... C'est l'un de nos meilleurs membres, malgré son caractère un peu impulsif... D'habitude, il est plutôt du genre à agir en solo, mais là... Vu qu'il a flaché sur votre frère absent, je ne pense pas qu'il dira non... »(Terra avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres)

« Tu as de la chance que Roxas ne soit pas là, sinon il se serait jeté sur toi pour t'étrangler... »(Ventus)

« C'est pas faux ! Il ressemble un peu à Axel de ce côté-là, je trouve. »(Terra)

« C'est vrai. Moi je trouve qu'ils vont plutôt bien ensemble. »(Sora en souriant d'un air un peu attendri)

« Alors les relations homo ne te dérangent pas, petit frère ? »(Ventus d'un air un peu surpris)

« Non, pourquoi ? »(Sora)

« Juste comme ça... »(Ventus en détournant la tête en rougissant un peu mais Sora ne le remarque pas contrairement à Terra et Aqua)

« Au fait, vous pensez que je pourrais connaître comment les critères de sélection ? »(Hayner)

(soupir collectif )

« Hayner... Si tu veux vraiment les savoir, il va falloir que tu te frottes soit à notre directeur, soit à Xehanort... Et honnêtement, je sais pas trop lequel est le pire, alors à moins que tu ne tiennes pas beaucoup à la vie, je te conseilles très fortement de te sortir cette idée de le tête... »

« ... »(Hayner ne réond plus mais pâlit)

« Dis, Sora... Tu es toujours aussi tolérant ? »(Kaïri)

« ? »(Sora)

« Je veux dire... Avec les homo, et les autres trucs de ce genre... »(Kaïri d'un air timide)

« Bah, oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je trouve que c'est une très belle qualité plutôt rare, c'est tout... »(Kaïri en rougissant et en détournant le regard)

« Ah, ben... Merci... Mais je suis sûr que toi aussi tu as de très bonnes qualités ! »(Sora, en rougissant aussi un peu et en se grattant la tête, entraînant ainsi des échanges de coups d'oeil entendus entre le reste du groupe)

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a bientôt cours alors il va falloir qu'on s'en aille... »(Terra)

« Déjà ?! »(Tout le monde sauf Terra)

« Oui, dsl... Mais on refera ça une prochaine fois... Et on ramènera Roxas, si possible, quitte à entraîner Axel de force aussi ! »(Terra)

« Ah, parce qu'il était avec Axel... »(Aqua)

« Oui... »(Ventus)

« Ou du moins il le cherchait... »(Sora)

« Je vois... Nous allons donc avoir, sous peu, un couple homo dans le groupe. Ça se diversifie dis donc ! »(Aqua d'un air un peu malicieux)

(rires un peu gêné de Sora et nerveux de Ventus)

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils se séparèrent avec des au revoirs plutôt joyeux. Sur le chemin du retour, Sora ne pu s'empêcher de chantonner un peu en souriant. Il s'était fait de nouveaux amis... Et commençait du coup à apprécier de plus en plus son nouvel environnement... Il sentait que les liens qu'il avait commençait à tisser depuis le début de leur entrée dans ce lycée seraient tous plus solides que ceux qu'il avait déjà tissés jusque là. Il sentait que ces liens seraient essentiels. Pour quoi ? Ça, il n'en savait rien, mais au fond de lui, il se réjouissait de pouvoir connaître et aimer autant de personne en même temps. Il n'avait jamais penser cela possible suite à son enfance tumultueuse. Il avait désormais la preuve que son passé n'était pas forcément lié à son futur et qu'il pouvait s'en libérer... C'est ce qu'il fit dès l'instant où il en pris conscience et il se sentit plus libre que jamais.

De son côté, Ventus tentait déséspérement de fuir le regard curieux et plein de solicitude de Terra. Il sentait désagréablement qu'il allait avoir droit à des interrogatoires... Une fois seul...

Néanmoins, ils entendirent la sonnerie retentir au loin et se mirent donc à courir, histoire de ne pas être en retard... Après tout, il ne savait pas sur quel genre de personne ils allaient tomber...

00000000000000000000000000000

Pendant ce temps, Axel ayant entendu la sonnerie, réveilla doucement Roxas qui avait fini par s'endormir et s'écrouler sur ses genoux, qui lui servait du coup actuellement de coussin. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de blé ouvrit ses yeux encore ensomeillés et baîlla tout en s'accrochant un peu au pantalon d'Axel. Qui le trouva absolument magnifique, bien entendu. Il remarqua que la couleur océanique de son compagnon était légèrement plus clair lorsqu'il venait de se réveiller. Il passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son pair avant de céder et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Ce qui fit rougir légèrement Roxas, mais ce qui le réveilla aussi complétement. Le jeune homme espéra que ses frères ne l'avaient pas attendus tout en se redressant et en s'étirant félinement. Puis, il tourna son regard vers le jeune homme de feu qui avait continué à le contempler, profitant pleinement de la vue(il est resté assis). Une petite moue se glissa sur les lèvres de Roxas mais fut vite remplacer par un beau sourire. Il tendit la main à son aîné et demanda d'un air plutôt joyeux avec un peu de rougeur sur les joues :

« Alors, tu viens ? »

000000000000000000000000000

Roxas retrouva ses frères en classe. Tous étaient encore debouts. Il en profita donc pour les rejoindre en air joyeux peint sur le visage. Sora et Ventus échangèrent un regard à la fois entendu et complice. Vu l'humeur de leur frère, il avait du trouver Axel et s'était sans doute réconcilié avec celui-ci. Se doutant un peu de la raison de la dispute entre ces deux amoureux non déclarés, Ventus se retourna vers Axel qui évita son regard. Ce qui confirma ses craintes. Un sourire amusé flotta sur ses lèvres et il alla rejoindre le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu en comptant sur Sora pour retenir son jumeau. Ce qu'il fit activement en lui racontant à quel point il avait manqué quelque chose et combien les membres des classes inférieurs pouvaient être sympas. Ventus en profita donc pour aller offrir ses excuses à Axel tout en lui indiquant qu'il ne s'était strictement rien passé de louche entre son jumeau et lui. Axel accepta ses excuses en hochant la tête. Ce qui incita Ventus à poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis, bah , le premier jour en fait...

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ? »(Ventus)

Axel ne répondit pas, mais ses joues devinrent aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Un sourire rassuré s'installa sur les lèvres de Ventus. Il s'en alla rejoindre ses deux frères d'un air satisfait. Il savait maintenant que au moins l'un d'entre eux était casé entre de bonnes mains.

C'est ce moment-là précis que choisi le nouveau professeur pour faire irruption dans le prof... Assis sur une chaise roulante dont le dossier avait un grand emblème de crâne, lançée à toute allure... Inutile de préciser qu'il dépassa son bureau sans pouvoir s'arrêter et qu'il se cassa magistralement la gueule sur le mur d'en face... Et inutile aussi de préciser que cela mis en place une atmosphère de profond malaise du côté des élèves qui ne savaient plus vraiment où ni comment se placer... Mais le prof se redressa énergiquement et se retourna vers ses élèves avec un grand sourire un peu inquiétant... Il avait de longs cheveux blancs avec une frange qui cachait complétement ses yeux et portait un long manteau noir ressemblant étrangement à ceux que portent les croque-morts... Néanmoins, son apparence effrayante leur fut vite démentit par son attitude... Et par son nom, aussi...

« Bonjour, mes élèves ! J'espère que nous allons pouvoir passer une excellente année tous ensemble ! Et si jamais vous avez des soucis avec l'autre prof ronchon, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je prendrais le rôle du souffre-douleur... Car après tout, mon nom est... M. Citron ! Et il n'y a rien de mieux que le citron pour soigner les piqure d'orties ! Oh Oh Oh ! »

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**A quoi ressemblera le cours de nos trois frères préférés avec cet étrange professeur ? Quel réaction auront Sora et Roxas lors de leur rencontre avec Vanitas ? Et comment réagira Ventus ? **

**Vous le saurez... Dans le prochain épisode:)**

_Hoiz : Pardonnez-moi chers lecteurs d'avoir encore une fois été en retard. Comme ma mère a aussi des vacances et que, du coup, elle est à la maison, c'est un peu difficile d'écrire puisqu'elle prend guarde à ce que je sois pas trop devant l'ordi... Enfin bref... Comme c'est les vacances, je vais essayer de publier encore un chapitre demain et un dimanche... _

_Vanitas : Bon, en gros, ça ça ve dire qu'elle a été privé d'ordi mais qu'elle a réussi à le récupérer et repasser à ses activités d'animal nocturne._

_Hoiz : Vanitas... Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?!_

_Vanitas : J'ai le droit de me venger, je suis pas apparu dans ce chapitre._

_Hoiz : Si ! Dans les pensées de Ventus, ce qui fait qui tu es déjà apparu plus dans ce chapitre que Riku qui, LUI, n'en fait pas tout un plat !_

_Riku : …_

_Vanitas : C'est normal, il boude..._

_Sora : Heu... En fait, il boude pas pour ça... Il boude à cause de Kaïri..._

_Vanitas : D'abord Axel, maintenant Riku... Et bhé, ça promet du côté amour jaloux !_

_Axel : Tu peux parler, toi !_

_Vanitas : De quoi ?_

_(à ce moment-là, Terra passe par derrière et embrasse furtivement Ventus juste à côté de Vanitas, juste pour tester sa réaction)_

_Vanitas : Viens par là, que je te tues... 3_

_Les autres : :_|_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Ceci est une fic sur kingdom hearts pouvant contenir des propos injurieux, des scènes X (peut-être) et la présence de couples homo… Par conséquent, tous ceux qui veulent conserver la totale pureté de leur âme et ceux qui sont homophobes, sont priés de passer cordialement leurs chemins… Sinon, et bien, vous aurez été prévenu et c'est à vos risques et périls… Après tout, chacuns ses propres responsabilités :)_

_La grande majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part un ou quelques nouveaux perso…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_

_PS : le personnage de Sebastian ne m'appartient guère, il appartient à l'auteur de Black Butler (et pareil pour Undertaker )_

Assis sur une chaise roulante dont le dossier avait un grand emblème de crâne, lançée à toute allure... Inutile de préciser qu'il dépassa son bureau sans pouvoir s'arrêter et qu'il se cassa magistralement la gueule sur le mur d'en face... Et inutile aussi de préciser que cela mis en place une atmosphère de profond malaise du côté des élèves qui ne savaient plus vraiment où ni comment se placer... Mais le prof se redressa énergiquement et se retourna vers ses élèves avec un grand sourire un peu inquiétant... Il avait de longs cheveux blancs avec une frange qui cachait complétement ses yeux et portait un long manteau noir ressemblant étrangement à ceux que portent les croque-morts... Néanmoins, son apparence effrayante leur fut vite démentit par son attitude... Et par son nom, aussi...

« Bonjour, mes élèves ! J'espère que nous allons pouvoir passer une excellente année tous ensemble ! Et si jamais vous avez des soucis avec l'autre prof ronchon, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je prendrais le rôle du souffre-douleur... Car après tout, mon nom est... M. Citron ! Et il n'y a rien de mieux que le citron pour soigner les piqure d'orties ! Oh Oh Oh ! »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle de classe. Personne n'en croyait ses oreilles. Ils avaient un professeur principal chargé de la pratique ultra sadique et un professeur théorique complétement bargeot ET masochiste ? Et puis, s'était quoi ce nom de famille, d'abord ?! Comme si on avait déjà entendu une fois de sa vie quelqu'un se nommé Citron. C'était quoi cette stupide blague, au juste ?! Personne n'osa, bien évidement, poser la question... Enfin, personne... Si, en fait... C'est Xehanort qui la posa de la façon la plus diplomatique au monde , d'ailleurs...

« C'est quoi encore ce bordel ! Vous vous fou... de notre gueule, c'est ça ?! Et bien, excusez-moi de vous le dire, mais je trouve cette blague de très mauvais goût... On est plus des gamins ! Soyez sérieux et commencez votre cours ou je ferais en sorte que mon père vous vire ! »(Xehanort)

(Vous voyez, quand je dis qu'il sait être diplomatique...)

« Mais je ne plaisante pas du tout, voyons ! À vrai dire, je m'appelle Undertaker Citron. Vous pouvez vérifier vous-même si vous voulez... Ah, voilà ! Tenez, ma carte d'identité ! »(Undertaker avec un air tryomphant sur le visage)

Aussitôt, un attroupement d'élèves se forma autour de la carte... Qui confiramit pleinement ses dires... Il s'appelait véritablement Undertaker Citron...

Sora leva un regard plein de compassion vers le nouveau professeur. Il ne voulait pas imaginer à quel point ses parents avaient du être cruels envers lui pour faire de lui un masochiste avec un nom et prénom pareils. Sa vie n'avait pas du être très facile... Voyant le magnifique regard océan de Sora, Undertaker se tourna vers lui et un sourire plus doux se glissa sur ses lèvres... Il trouva que ce jeune homme était tout simplement irrésistible... Bien entendu, cela ne plût ni à Riku, ni à Xehanort. Mais, comme d'habitude, le grand frère fût le plus rapide à réagir, laissant dans l'ombre son cadet. Ses yeux dorés s'embrasèrent de rage et il s'approcha dangereusement du jeune professeur d'un air particulièrement menaçant... Ventus et Roxas retinrent tous deux leur souffle... Ils étaient à peu près sûrs et certains qu'il allait se faire frapper (et accessoirement renvoyé)... mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Sora qui se plaça juste devant Undertaker en ouvrant les bras et en défiant Xehanort du regard. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère... Mais le jeune homme l'ayant remarqué, il changea de technique... Et lui offrit son plus beau regard de biche. Le chef aîné de l'Elite céda. Il était beaucoup trop mignon. Quand à Riku, il jeta un regard glacial à son « sauveur » et lui tourna hostilement le dos, se dirigeant vers sa place, sans un mot. Comme d'habitude, Sora ne changeant pas vraiment de caractère, il ne remarqua absolument rien et, le professeur sauf, s'en alla prendre sa place à côté du jeune homme habituellement complétement associal et insensible à toute situation. Il ne comprit donc pas pourquoi Riku détourna la tête à son arrivée et ne lui adressa pas la parole du tout, trop jaloux pour pouvoir pardonner à Sora ce qu'il venait de faire. Quand à Ventus, s'il était rassuré pour Roxas et Axel, il commençait à s'inquiéter très sérieusement pour son cadet... En effet, il venait de comprendre quelque chose... de plutôt flippant... Parce que son cadet attirait plusieurs personnes en même temps, à savoir Xehanort, Riku, Kaïri et peut-être Undertaker... Il n'était pas sortie de l'auberge... Ventus ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que la vie sentimentale de son petit frère risquait de devenir très fortement compliquée d'ici peu... Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce mauvais présentiment. Car, bien évidement, Roxas, étant paranoïaque, l'avait également remarqué et commençait à se dire que,finalement, ce coltiner juste Axel n'était pas si mal. Parce que quatre personnes en même temps... S'était peut être un peu trop compliqué à gérer... Bon, il aiderait son cadet quand même, mais bon... « Ce sera à Sora de choisir au final avec qui il voudra rester... Enfin, si il ne désirait pas rester célibataire... » songea le jeune homme. Raoxas sentit une main se poser chaleureusement sur son épaule. Il tourna son regard vers l'arrière et vu le sourire rassurant d'Axel qui leva son autre main pour lui faire un levé de pouce qui signifiait : « Je suis avec toi. ». Apaisé, Roxas s'appuya un peu sur Axel en souriant. Il se sentait en sécurité avec le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu. À croire que sa bouderie jalouse les avait un peu rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Et même si Roxas n'identifiait toujours pas ce nouveau sentiment qui l'obsédait pourtant. Et s'en souciait très peu, à vrai dire...

Enfin bref, le cours commença... Et se révéla être à peu près n'importe quoi... C'est-à-dire que M. Citron décida que ce cours-là serait dédié à la discussion puisqu'ils avaient dû subir un entrainement plus intensif qu'à l'accoutumé. Un lourd silence qui signifiat très clairement : « Et à qui la faute ? » acceuillit cette annonce. Néanmoins, Undertaker ne le remarqua pas, ou du moins, fît semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte. En fait, il préféra se diriger vers la table où était assis Sora pour pouvoir parler plus intimement avec ce dernier... Ce qui se révéla être une entreprise quelque peu louper rien que par la présence de Riku... qui projetait une sorte d'étrange aura sombre et menaçante, mais Sora ne la remarqua pas tandis que Undertaker se contenta de l'ignorer. Néanmoins, l'air plutôt assassin de Riku convaincu les deux jumeaux aînés de ne pas s'en mêler... Même si il gardèrent leurs yeux fixés sur leur cadet, au cas où ça dégénérait. Cela ennuya un Axel, mais il les comprenait un peu... Même si, lui, ne tenait pas tellement à son jumeau... A vrai dire, il préférerait le voir mort que vivant, mais bon... On peut toujours rêver...

C'est bien entendu Undertaker qui commença la conversation :

« Alors tu fais parti des nouveaux membres de l'Elite, pas vrai ? »(Undertaker)

« Et bien... »(Sora)

« Puisqu'il est ici, c'est bien parce qu'il en fait parti, sombre crétin. »(Riku)

« Ca va, Riku ? »(Sora)

« Très bien, et toi ? »(Riku d'un ton cinique)

« ... »(Sora et Undertaker en le regardant)

« Bref... Alors comment est cette école ? Je n'ai pas encore pu véritablement l'explorer... »(Undertaker)

« Je n'ai pas encore tout vu non plus, mais c'est très grand et plutôt magestueux... Bon, après il faut faire attention aux Sans-Coeurs et aux Simili, mais je pense que sinon, c'est un endroit plutôt agréable à vivre... Et puis, tout le monde est sympas:) »(Sora)

« Je vois... Tant mieux dans ce cas ! J'étais l'an passé dans une école qui ne me convenait pas du tout ! Les élèves étaient tous particulièrement cruels et n'hésitaient pas à me martyriser dès la première occasion... »(Undertaker)

« Ca a du être difficile pour vous... »(Sora)

« Oui, très... Mais j'ai survécu, n'est-ce pas ? »(Undertaker)

« C'est vrai:) »(Sora)

« Et sinon, qu'aimes-tu faire ? »(Undertaker)

« Moi ? Oh, heu... Je passes beaucoup de temps avec mes frères aînés en général, mais sinon, j'aime bien écouter de la musique. »(Sora)

« Vraiment ? Moi aussi:) Et joues-tu d'un instrument ? »(Undertaker)

« Non, mais je chante... »(Sora)

« C'est génial d'avoir autant de points communs avec quelqu'un ! Je joue pour ma part de la harpe ! »(Undertaker)

« De la harpe ? Ça doit être difficile à apprendre à jouer... »(Sora)

« Pas tant que ça... Il suffit d'avoir un bon professeur... Tu veux essayer ? Si tu veux on peut se rejoindre à la fin des cours pour que tu puisses... »(Undertaker)

« Dsl, mais je crains qu'il ne soit déjà pris. »(Riku en coupant glacialement la parole à M. Citron)

« Quoi ?! Mais non, pas du tout ! »(Sora)

« Oh que si ! »(Riku avec un sourire menaçant et un regard noir à Sora)

« ... »(Sora ne répond plus rien car il est trop surpris et effrayé par le comportement ténébreux de Riku)

« Vraiment ? Et que fait-il déjà comme activité extra-scolaire, dans ce cas ? »(Unertaker)

« Ca ne vous regarde pas. Vous n'êtes qu'un professeur et vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de la vie privée de vos élèves, et encore moins de ceux qui sont sous la protection du fils du directeur. Or, Sora est actuellement sous chasse guardée, voyez vous... Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais besoin de vous le dire, mais apparement, vous n'avez pas compris alors je vous le dis de façon plus explicite. »(Riku, toujours glacial, un bras enroulé autour des épaules de Sora)

« Je vois... Dsl du dérangement... Je m'en vais... Enfin... Pour l'instant... »(Undertaker en murmurant la fin)

« ... »(Xehanort en fixant son cadet avec un air assez... ahuri (c'est assez comique à voir, je vous jure!))

« Chasse guardée ? C'est quoi, Riku ? »(Sora)

« C'est rien, Sora... Rien de très important. »(Riku en s'attendrisant un peu devant l'innocence de son protégé)

« Si tu le dis... »(Sora avec une petite moue peu convaincue sur les lèvres)

Ainsi se termina cette première tentative de séduction de Undertaker sur le sujet Sora. Avec un point pour Riku, et zéro pour les autres !

Xehanort était sidéré par ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. À vrai dire, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait son frère comme ça... Jamais il ne l'avait vu sortir de ses gonds comme il venait de le faire. Il avait toujours été calme et très rarement énervé. Là, il avait réagi presque au quart de tour, et de façon assez impulsive, ce qui était complétement et absolument contraire à son habitude. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait jaloux aussi. D'habitude, il se contentait toujours de ce qu'il avait et se moquait éperdument de savoir si les autres avaient plus de choses que lui ou non... Ce qui était assez extraordinaire vu la richesse et la mentalité de leur père à l'égard de ses enfants... Et une chose qu'il n'avait jamais, mais alors au grand jamais, entendu sortir de la bouche de son cadet, s'était l'argument du fils du directeur. Habituellement, s'était toujours lui, le second fils ou son aîné qui l'utilisaient. Jamais Riku ne l'avait fait... Il trouvait que cet argument était celui d'un lâche. Or, il venait de l'utiliser tout aussi naturellement que si il avait dit le temps extérieur. Autant dire qu'il découvrait le côté un peu possessif et jaloux de son cadet... Ce qui le réjouissait un peu intérieurement... Il serait beaucoup plus facile à manipuler ainsi... Et ce d'autant plus que lui aussi désirait Sora... Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait dans le même but, puisqu'il désirait, lui, le corrompre et le briser de l'intérieur. Il voulait en faire sa chose...

0000000000000000000000000000

A la sortie des cours, les trois frères étaient à nouveau réunis, suivis de près par Axel et Riku, venus s'incruster dans leur petit groupe, chacun veillant sur son être aimé. D'ailleurs, Axel ne manqua pas de montrer sa superiorité par rapport à Riku en matière amoureuse en enlaçant Roxas par derrière et en l'embrassant sur la joue tout en offrant ensuite un sourire taquin à son égal. Riku se contenta de l'ignorer royaleùent, comme il était habitué à le faire. Quand à Roxas, il protesta un peu, mais moins virulement qu'à l'accoutumé... Ce qui signifiait qu'il était complétement et définitivement pris dans les filets d'Axel. Dont le sourire s'élargit un peu devant la réaction de l'être aimé, sans pour autant en faire l'analyse profonde... Que voulez vous, quand deux impulsifs se rencontrent, ils n'utilisent jamais leur tête. Donc il y a toujours deux possibilités : soit ils font l'amour, se querellent un peu pour enfin se déclarer, et dans ce cas-là, c'est assez rapide soit ils se querellent, se cherchent, trouvent comment être paisible auprès de l'autre, et finnissent par s'avouer leur amour mutuel, mais ce qu'après avoir parcouru un long chemin semé d'embûches dans lequel l'un et l'autre prennent lentement conscience de leur sentiment. Mais Axel et Roxas étant deux originaux, ils avaient empruntés un chemin qui faisait un mixte entre ces deux parties... Autant vous dire qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sortis de l'auberge, contrairement à ce que pensait Ventus... D'ailleurs, lui, était loin d'être sorti d'affaire... Car juste au moment où ils sortaient tous du bâtiment principal, une ombre s'avança nonchalement vers eux... Et cette ombre n'était nul autre que... Vanitas !

Ventus se figea en le reconnaissant et sentit une nervosité incontrolable s'emparer de lui. Roxas serra les poings et tenta de s'approcher de lui, mais fût (heureusement) retenu par les bras puissants d'Axel, de justesse. Sora pâlit et resta planté là, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir. Vanitas s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à arriver face au groupe. Là, il s'arrêta et les dévisagea impassiblement. Un lourd silence s'installa. Il dura pendant au moins plus de cinq minutes avant que Ventus n'ose prendre la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »(Ventus avec une voix un peu tremblante)

« Je suis simplement venu récupérer les cours que j'ai manqué durant ma mission... Ah, et je vouais te revoir aussi... Et parler un peu à tes frères, même si je suis sûr et certain que seul Sora m'écoutera vraiment. »(Vanitas d'une voix calme et posé)

« Vous vous connaissez ? »(Riku et Axel)

« Oui, mais c'est un peu trop long à expliquer. Et je n'ai pas tout mon temps devant moi, voyez vous. »(Vanitas)

« ... »(Riku et Axel frustrés mais patients quand même)

« Tu... as déjà croisé Ventus, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça qu'il était comme ça, hier... »(Sora)

« En effet... »(Vanitas un peu surpris par Sora)

« Espèce d'enfl... ! C'est toi qui a fait pleuré mon frère, alors ! Je te jure que je vais... »(Roxas mais la main d'Axel vient étouffer la suite de sa phrase)

« J'ignorais que je l'avais fait pleurer, et ce n'était pas là mon intention. »(Vanitas)

« C'était quoi alors ? »(Sora que Riku à entre temps attraper par derrière pour lui offrir un peu de sa force, ayant sentit la crainte de son protégé)

« J'ai... quelque chose à vous dire... »(Vanitas)

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Quel est donc l'étrnage déclaration de Vanitas ? Quels seront les réactions de nos trois frères préférés ? Arriveront-ils à effectuer leur première mission ?**

**Vous le saurez... dans le prochain épisode:)**

_Hoiz : Et voili, voilou:) Voici comme promis le chapitre 15:)_

_Vanitas : Enfin, promis... T'étais sensé le publier hier ?_

_Hoiz : Dsl, mais pour moi, c'est encore hier... Vu que j'ai pas encore dormi:)_

_Axel: Le retour de l'insomniaque..._

_Ventus : Je m'en f... un peu de ça... Par contre, tu as vu le nombre de fautes qu'il y a dans tes chapitres ?!_

_Hoiz: Dsl, maître Ventus ! _

_Ventus : C'est pas à moi mais aux lecteurs que tu ferais mieux de t'excuser !_

_Hoiz : Pardonnez-moi..._

_Ventus : Et ça se dit en L !_

_Vanitas : …_

_Axel : Le retour de dark-Ventus... Je suis plutôt content d'être tombé amoureux de Roxas, finalement..._

_Vanitas : Ta gu..._

_Roxas : Comment ça, finalement ?!_

_Axel : Heu...oups ?_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Ceci est une fic sur kingdom hearts pouvant contenir des propos injurieux, des scènes X (peut-être) et la présence de couples homo… Par conséquent, tous ceux qui veulent conserver la totale pureté de leur âme et ceux qui sont homophobes, sont priés de passer cordialement leurs chemins… Sinon, et bien, vous aurez été prévenu et c'est à vos risques et périls… Après tout, chacuns ses propres responsabilités :)_

_La grande majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part un ou quelques nouveaux perso…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_

_PS : le personnage de Sebastian ne m'appartient guère, il appartient à l'auteur de Black Butler (et pareil pour Undertaker )_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »(Ventus avec une voix un peu tremblante)

« Je suis simplement venu récupérer les cours que j'ai manqué durant ma mission... Ah, et je voulais te revoir aussi... Et parler un peu à tes frères, même si je suis sûr et certain que seul Sora m'écoutera vraiment. »(Vanitas d'une voix calme et posé)

« Vous vous connaissez ? »(Riku et Axel)

« Oui, mais c'est un peu trop long à expliquer. Et je n'ai pas tout mon temps devant moi, voyez vous. »(Vanitas)

« ... »(Riku et Axel frustrés mais patients quand même)

« Tu... as déjà croisé Ventus, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça qu'il était comme ça, hier... »(Sora)

« En effet... »(Vanitas un peu surpris par Sora)

« Espèce d'enfl... ! C'est toi qui a fait pleuré mon frère, alors ! Je te jure que je vais... »(Roxas mais la main d'Axel vient étouffer la suite de sa phrase)

« J'ignorais que je l'avais fait pleurer, et ce n'était pas là mon intention. »(Vanitas)

« C'était quoi alors ? »(Sora que Riku à entre temps attraper par derrière pour lui offrir un peu de sa force, ayant sentit la crainte de son protégé)

« J'ai... quelque chose à vous dire... »(Vanitas)

« Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi, espèce d'enfoiré ?! C'est pour... »(Roxas)

« La ferme grand frère ! Je veux écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire. Toi, tu n'es pas obligé de l'écouter, mais... Moi, je veux alors laisse-moi au moins entendre ce qu'il a à dire. »(Sora)

Tout le monde tourna un regard surpris vers Sora qui semblait d'un seul coup un peu plus... adulte. Ses yeux reflétaient toute la grandeur de l'océan et hypnotisait complétement Riku... D'ailleurs, il n'était pas vraiment le seul... Axel avait la bouche grande ouverte et un peu de bave s'écoulait. Néanmoins, un coup de tête de Roxas dans sa mâchoire le rappela rapidement à l'ordre et il embrassa tendrement son protégé au bord de ses lèvres pour se faire pardonner. Roxas se contenta de détourner pudiquement la tête sur le côté en rougissant, mais le message paraissait, de ce fait, beaucoup plus explicite... Jamais Roxas ne pourrait en vouloir longtemps à Axel... Ce qui serait plutôt utile à savoir pour lui plus tard... Mais celui qui fut le plus toucher par cette étrange et soudaine grandeur d'âme de Sora était sans aucun doute Vanitas. De 1, car il était juste en face des yeux bleus du jeune homme qui avait planté son regard dans le sien. De 2, car s'était Sora qui avait le plus souffert à cause de lui mais qui acceptait de l'écouter néanmoins. Son geste l'avait ému... définitivement. D'ailleurs, cela permis également au « tortionnaire » de Ventus de comprendre un peu mieux le désir qu'avait son âme sœur de protéger ses frères... Et plus particulièrement le plus jeune qui était plus lumineux que n'importe quel être présent dans cette « Ecole de la Mort ». Il pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer son petit speech :

« Je voulais... présenter mes excuses. Je n'ai pas été très... agréables avec vous et je sais que c'est à cause de moi que ta maladie s'est déclenché... Par conséquent, tu es sans doute le premier à qui je dois demander pardon. En revanche, je comprendrais très bien si tu refuses mes excuses. Après tout, ce que j'ai fait n'était pas rien... Je mérite sans doute ton rejet. »(Vanitas)

« Pourquoi... ? »(Sora)

« ? »(Vanitas)

« Si tu t'excuses, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, pas vrai ? Jamais ton orgueil ne te laisserait en paix autrement. »(Sora)

« Oh... ! Tu as bien grandi, Sora... Jamais je ne me serais attendu à ce que tu sois si percpicace et adulte ! Tu ressembles un peu à Ventus quand même, finalement... »(Vanitas)

« Viens-en aux faits. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire de nous ?! »(Sora)

« Et tu commences même à être impérieux ! Intéressant... Il faudra que je me penches un peu plus sérieusement sur ton cas... Mais chaque chose en son temps, et de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal... Enfin, du moins, tant que vous ne vous interposez pas avec mon but ultime... »(Vanitas)

« ET C'EST QUOI CE BUT, PUTAIN ?! TU VAS NOUS LE DIRE, OUI OU ME... ! »(Roxas)

« Ah, parce que tu écoutais, finalement... »(Vanitas)

« BIEN EVIDEMENT S.L..D ! PUISQUE CA CONCERNE MES FRERES AUSSI! »(Roxas)

« Arrête de hurler, c'est profondèment ennuyeux. Je vais vous le dire. Mon véritable but, depuis le début est de... faire de Ventus mon amant. Et que je vous préviennes... Nul ne m'en empêchera, pas même vous, car j'ai l'intention de faire en sorte que votre frère devienne fou de moi au point qu'il me réclamera tout seul... Et vous ne pourrez pas intervenir... »(Vanitas)

Sur ces derniers mots, Vanitas lança un regard malicieux à Ventus et, avant que quelqu'un ne puisse réagir, il saisit Ventus et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, passionément. Puis, il lâcha le jeune homme avec un rictus un peu sadique et disparut derrière le groupe des jeunes hommes, avalé par le bâtiment, assombri par la lueur du crépuscule.

Un lourd et profond silence suivit la déclaration et la disparition de Vanitas. Ventus regardait vers le sol, ne sachant plus où il devait se mettre. À vrai dire, il commençait à avoir sérieusement mal à la tête... Et les vertiges qui le prenaient n'arrangeaient rien. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il redressa la tête et distingua dans la clarté rougeatre du crépuscule, le regard lumineux et bleuté de Sora qui lui souriait avec solicitude. Des larmes se formèrent sur le coin de ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Sora ferma les yeux et enlaça son frère aîné, son regard ressemblant, bien plus encore qu'avant, à celui d'un adulte.

« C'est à toi qu'appartiens ce choix, Grand frère. Mais sache que, quoi qu'il arrive, quel que soit ta décision, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Tu es et tu resteras toujours notre frère, quoi qu'il advienne... »(Sora)

Un sanglot plus violent que les autres secoua Ventus qui s'accrocha désespérement à son cadet. Jamais il n'avait mesuré la gentillesse et l'amour de Sora. Mais aujourd'hui, il en avait pleinement conscience, et son dilemme lui était bien plus éprouvant, bien que les intentions du cadet fut de le soulager, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de ce loud fardeau... Roxas se libéra de l'emprise d'Axel et rejoignit ses deux frères pour un petit câlin famillial... Qui se transforma en câlin collectif lorsque Axel décida, avec un joyeux « Allez, câlin collectif à l'amour et à l'amitié ! », en entraînant au passage Riku pour qu'il fasse de même. Ainsi, se termina cette éprouvante journée...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner

Sora et Roxas discutaient ensemble joyeusement afin d'oublier les troubles de la veille. Ils avaient appris que Axel ne les rejoindrait pas aujourd'hui car il avait du partir en mission cette nuit-là. Quand à Riku, il n'était pas autorisé à manger avec les autres membres de l'Elite, en tant que fils du directeur et devait se coltiner tous les matins un déjeuner famillial... qu'il désappréciait au plus au point, mais il n'avait pas le choix et devait supporter les divagations trop ambitieuses de son aîné ainsi que celles de son père poule... Il aurait largement préféré passer plus de temps avec Sora, mais bon... Il n'était pas encore assez fou pour se dresser contre la volonté paternelle... Il tenait encore à la vie, mine de rien... Ou du moins, il préférait jouer la carte de la finesse stratégique plutôt que de se rebeller de manière inconsidéré. Il préférait d'abord installer les pions pour ensuite frapper que de frapper pour ensuite perdre et le regretter à tout jamais. Bref, il avait appris à être manipulateur par son entourage constitiué exclusivement et assez catastrophiquement de manipulateurs. Sa mère ne l'était pas, d'après les maigres souvenirs qui lui restait d'elle mais il n'en était pas sûr. Elle était morte trop tôt pour qu'il puisse se souvenir clairement d'elle. Il savait juste qu'elle était douce et aimante. C'était tout. Et il l'avait beaucoup aimé... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrappe sa maladie mortelle et qu'elle commence à divaguer... Mais il ne voulait pas y repenser. Il voulait seulement finir son déjeuner au plus vite pour rejoindre son Sora.

Bref... Pour en revenir à nos moutons, Sora et Roxas étaient donc en train de manger avec appétit lorsque leur troisème frère, Ventus, les rejoignit. Malgré les événements mouvementés de la veille, il paraissait plus reposé et plus calme, voir même moins anxieux que le jour précédent. Pourtant, intérieurement, l'orage grondait... Ses sentiments se mélangaient dans une étrange tempête hypnotique dont le rythme accéléré le perdait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il ignorait jusqu'où cette farandole inconnue allait le mener mais une chose néanmoins lui apairaissait très clairement : la route ne serait pas de tout repos. Il n'était pas sûr d'être tout à fait prêt à s'y engager, néanmoins il se battrait pour ses frères, envers et contre tous s'il le fallait... C'est sur ces belles pensées que se brisa la matinée des trois frères. Saïx arriva lentement vers eux, le regard glacé. Derrière lui, Riku venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de l'entrée. Lorsqu'il vit l'approche des Saïx, il fronça les sourcils, comme pour dire : « Pas bon ça... Pas bon du tout... ». Il s'approcha discrétement, mine de rien, afin d'écouter ce que leur gérant avait à dire. Or ses paroles ne lui plurent, mais alors, pas du tout...

« Vous deux, vous allez devoir effectuer votre première mission aujourd'hui. Vous commencerez par une mission facile. Vous devez quadrillé tout le secteur nord du lycée. Vous devrez être particulièrement vigileants. Veillez à bien ouvrir l'oeil. Noté tout ce que vous remarquez et qui ne vous semble pas normal, même si ça peut vous paraître stupide. Le moindre petit détail compte. Pour le moment, évitez les affrontements. Comme c'est votre première, j'ai demandé à ce que Xehan

ort et Vanitas vous accompagne. Ils vous guideront. »(Saïx, l'air un peu nerveux sous ses abords calmes)

« Quoi ?! Mais, Saïx... C'est encore trop tôt pour eux ! Ils viennent à peine de passer deux jours ici ! D'habitude, on commence à attribuer des missions aux nouveaux au bout d'une semaine de cours, et encore, c'est si ils sont vraiment doués ! Eux, ils viennent à peine d'arriver et tu veux déjà leur faire faire un truc pareil ! Et puis... »(Riku)

« Riku... La... ferme... Ce sont... des ordres directs... »(Saïx, les dents serrés)

« Dsl, je me suis emporté... »(Riku)

« Et tu n'as pas le droit de les accompagner. Ton père t'a attribué une autre mission. »(Saïx)

« ... »(au tour de Riku de serrer dents et poings)

A ce moment-là, Vanitas et Xehanort débarquèrent dans la salle qui se plongea intenstanément dans le silence. Ils s'approchèrent des trois frères et leur firent signe de les suivre. Ils devaient commencés immédiatement. C'est ainsi que ces deux personnages embarquèrent nos héros vers leur première mission, laissant derrière eux un grand vide creusé par l'inquiétude et la peur.

« Dis, Saïx... »(Naminé)

« Oui ? »(Saïx)

« Il ne va rien leur arriver de mal, pas vrai ? C'est qu'une mission de surveillance, non ? »(Naminé)

« Je l'espère Naminé... Je l'espère... »(Saïx)

Les membres de l'Elite se tournèrent tous vers la porte grande ouverte par laquelle étaient sortis leurs nouveaux membres. Restez à savoir s'ils reviendraient ou non...

**Suite dans le prochain épisode:)**

_Roxas : Encore en retard ?_

_Hoiz : Ouais, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis en ce moment..._

_Sora:Tu veux en parler ?_

_Hoiz : Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! On est pas là pour faire de la psychologie, voyons !_

_Riku et Axel : J'en ai marre de cette histoire dans laquelle il nous arrive que des situations de m..._

_Hoiz : Bah, sans ça se serait pas drôle._

_Riku et Axel :..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Ceci est une fic sur kingdom hearts pouvant contenir des propos injurieux, des scènes X (peut-être) et la présence de couples homo… Par conséquent, tous ceux qui veulent conserver la totale pureté de leur âme et ceux qui sont homophobes, sont priés de passer cordialement leurs chemins… Sinon, et bien, vous aurez été prévenu et c'est à vos risques et périls… Après tout, chacuns ses propres responsabilités :)_

_La grande majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part un ou quelques nouveaux perso…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_

_PS : le personnage de Sebastian ne m'appartient guère, il appartient à l'auteur de Black Butler (et pareil pour Undertaker )_

A ce moment-là, Vanitas et Xehanort débarquèrent dans la salle qui se plongea intenstanément dans le silence. Ils s'approchèrent des trois frères et leur firent signe de les suivre. Ils devaient commencés immédiatement. C'est ainsi que ces deux personnages embarquèrent nos héros vers leur première mission, laissant derrière eux un grand vide creusé par l'inquiétude et la peur.

« Dis, Saïx... »(Naminé)

« Oui ? »(Saïx)

« Il ne va rien leur arriver de mal, pas vrai ? C'est qu'une mission de surveillance, non ? »(Naminé)

« Je l'espère Naminé... Je l'espère... »(Saïx)

Les membres de l'Elite se tournèrent tous vers la porte grande ouverte par laquelle étaient sortis leurs nouveaux membres. Restez à savoir s'ils reviendraient ou non...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un silence alourdit par la méfiance remplissait l'espace autour des jeunes nouveaux qui allaient devoir affronter leur première mission en présence des personnes avec qui ils désiraient le moins être. Ventus ne cessait de fuir le regard intense de Vanitas tandis que Sora, en position défensive, se cachait derrière Roxas devant les yeux prédateurs de Xehanort. Roxas prit une grande et profonde inspiration. La journée allait être très très très longue. Mais c'était son devoir de protéger ses frères de ce dangereux duo... Et il le ferait, assurément !

Vanitas et Xehanort tournèrent brusquement leur regard vers le « petit »Roxas et sourirent tous deux simultanément. Si cela hérissa au plus au point le jeune « protecteur provisoire de ses deux frères », le paranoïaque remarqua quelque chose de très significatif. Vanitas avait un regard farceur et sadique sur les bords mais, sans malveillance. Ce qui était totalement l'inverse de Xehanort dont le côté maléfique semblait échapper par tous les pores de sa peau, embaumant ainsi l'atmosphère ambiante. Roxas compris que s'il devait véritablement se méfier de quelqu'un, c'était de Xehanort. Vanitas semblait être un agneau à côté de ce démon à apparence humaine... Et Roxas ne plaisantait pas ! C'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait... Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il protégerait coûte que coûte son petit frère des griffes de cet espèce de tigre affamé et malveillant ! Même s'il se doutait un peu que cela allait finir par lui retomber dessus par la suite...

Vanitas, après avoir regardé malicieusement son « futur beau-frère » (et il y comptait bien!), jeta un coup d'oeil du côté de Xehanort. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout le regard de leur chef trop sadique et malfrat, même à son goût. Son regard n'annonçait rien qui vaille, et, pour une fois, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'être du côté des oprimés plutôt que celui du vainqueur. Après tout, Sora l'avait quand même plutôt séduit durant leur dernière rencontre... Il pourrait toujours lui servir stratégiquement comme roue de secours plaisante, le moment voulu... Sans oublier qu'il obtiendrait un avantage de taille : celui de gagner la confiance des frère de Ventus, sans oublier que cela lui permettrait de séduir son futur amant... Donc, il aiderait les trois frères contre cet enfer ambulant qu'était Xehanort.

Le regard vigilant de Xehanort ne sembla pas remarqué celui de Vanitas, qui était d'une malice sournoise et qui indiquait très clairement son intention. Seul Roxas le remarqua mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, pour une fois. Il savait qu'il lui fallait se méfier de lui mais l'avoir en allié contre Xehanort ne pouvait pas être mauvais... Ou du moins, pas pour cette fois, alors qu'ils étaient encore des débutants...

Xehanort sourit alors avant de faire signe aux jeunes hommes de le suivre, à la conquête du secteur Nord...

00000000000000000000

Alors que nos trois frères préférés suivaient d'un pas réchignant le terrible chef de l'Elite, Axel ressurgissait dans la salle communautaire, d'excellente humeur (sans doute parce qu'il s'était remémoré joyeusement sa nouvelle complicité avec son petit Roxas). Sa bonne humeur souriante se fit retourner tout le monde. Saïx, qui était en train de discuter affaires avec Naminé, se retourna et dévisagea un peu de travers le nouveau venu, se doutant déjà un peu que ce dernier n'était pas au courant pour la mission improviste de leur trois nouvelles recrues. Axel, devant l'air interrogateur (et assez inhabituel, à vrai dire) de Saïx, s'arrêta net et retourna le même regard au jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Lequel poussa un profond soupir et jeta un coup d'oeil à Naminé qui signifiait « bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je lui dis ou pas ? ». Naminé hocha positivement la tête d'un air grave. Nouveau soupir de Saïx. Il était sûr et certain qu ça allait finir par retomber sur lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il pris donc la parole, le regard apparement impassible et neutre, comme d'habitude, même s'il n'en était rien à l'intérieur de lui-même.

« Ecoute, Axel, et je te prierais d'éviter de t'en prendre à moi, s'il te plaît, je tiens encore un peu à ma vie. Voilà, Ventus, Sora et Roxas ont du partir en mission... » (Saïx)

« Quoi ? Déjà ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt doués mais je ne m'atendais pas à ce qu'ils soient reconnus à ce point-là dès le début... » (Axel)

« … Avec Vanitas et Xehanort... »(Saïx en baissant un peu la voix)

« ... » (Axel en pâlissant)

« ...Et ton frère devrait aussi les rejoindre en cours de route, en théorie... » (Saïx en murmurant)

« ... » (Axel en blanchissant encore plus)

« ... » (Saïx en redoutant la tornade de feu qui va suivre)

« QUOI ?! COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA, SAIX ?! JE SAIS QUE T'ES PAS LA PERSONNE LA PLUS SYMPA AU MONDE, MAIS CA ! » (Axel, en train de pêter un cable)

« Calme-toi, Axel. Ce n'est pas la faute de Saïx, il n'est que le porte-parole. » (Naminé qui essaie de le calmer en parlant calmement pendant que Xion attrape Axel par derrière)

« QUI ALORS ?! QUI ALORS, QUE JE LE BUTE, ET CE MEME SI C'EST XEHANORT LUI-MEME ! » (Axel en se dégageant, sans grande difficulté des bras frêles de Xion et toujours en s'acharnant à détruire le même cable de façon très sérieuse)

« Désolé Axel, mais je crains que ça ne va pas être possible... » (Saïx en tentant de ne pas trembler devant le fou furieux présent devant lui)

« AH OUI ? ET POURQUOI CA, JE TE PRIS ?! » (Axel... et sans commentaires)

« C'est un ordre venu d'en haut... » (Naminé en baissant les yeux)

« …... » (Axel, à moitié désespéré)

« …... » (tout le monde à moitié déjà en train de pleurer)

« Vraiment désolée... » (Naminé)

« Pour une fois je te plains petit gars... Et les nouveaux aussi... » (Larxene)

« Où sont-ils partis ? » (Axel, déterminé)

« Dans le secteur nord... » (Saïx)

« ... » (Axel, en pleine réflexion, ou du moins, à moitié tandis que les autres membres de l'Elite sortent, à la limite, déjà les vêtements de deuil)

« En mission de repérage... » (Saïx)

« C'est l'endroit le plus dangereux... » (Axel, encore plus inquiet)

« Je sais... » (Saïx ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour soutenir ou du moins consoler son ami)

« Ai-je une mission à accomplir, aujourd'hui ? » (Axel)

« Non, tu es libre. » (Saïx)

« Je vois... » (Axel)

« Tu as l'intention de les suivre, pas vrai ? » (Saïx en sachant très bien la réponse d'avance)

« Oui. » (Axel, déterminé)

« Et je suppose qu'il est strictement inutile d'essayer de te convaincre de ne pas t'y rendre ? » (Saïx avec un léger fronçement de sourcils, accompagné d'un léger soupir)

« Oui. » (Axel, buté)

« Je vois. Bonne chance alors... Et reviens en vie avec les petits. » (Saïx qui le souhaite vraiment du fond du cœur même si ça ne se voit pas trop)

« Compte sur moi. » (Axel galvanisé)

« Attend Axel ! » (Naminé en courant pour rattraper Axel)

« Oui, Naminé ? » (Axel, d'un air interrogateur)

« On t'accompagne. » (Naminé qui a l'habitude de parler pour deux)

« Tu veux dire Xion et toi ? » (Axel, même s'il connaît déjà la réponse qui est évidente)

(hochement de tête de Naminé et Xion)

« Ok. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Alors c'est parti ! » (Axel plus que motivé à sauvé sa proie personnel écervelé ainsi que ses deux stupides frères)

**La suite... dans le prochain épisode:)**

_Hoiz : Hey, salut la compagnie ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle qu'on s'est plus vu... Désolée pour ce retard (franchement beaucoup trop long), mais c'était vraiment la m**** ces derniers temps pour trouver du temps pour écrire... A vrai dire, ça m'a fait carrément ch*** de pas pouvoir le faire, mais bon... C'est comme ça..._

_Ventus : Que de gros mots..._

_Axel : Tu t'énerves plutôt facilement, en fait..._

_Vanitas : Tu peux parler, Axel..._

_Axel : C'est pas faux -_-|_

_Hoiz : Et puis, c'est facile à dire pour vous, vous avez eu des vacances de non tortures..._

_Riku : C'est encore plus vrai..._

_Roxas et Sora : Mais pourquoi, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit de retour ? * en pleurant *_


End file.
